LIFE
by jiyeoon -hiatus
Summary: Ada seseorang di dunia ini yang menginginkanku mati - Cho Kyuhyun / Di dunia ini aku pernah membuat sesorang mati - Kim Ryeowook / Ada seseorang di dunia ini yang kuharapkan mati - Kim Kibum
1. Prolog

LIFE

By Jiyeoon

PROLOG

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

And other (Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita)

Genre : Friendship/Brothership

WARNING :

IF YOU DONT LIKE, YOU SHOULD NOT READ. THE CAST ARE BELONG THEM SELF, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE. NO PLAGIAT, MURNI IDE SAYA. NO BASH, REVIEW AFTER READ.

SUMMARY :

Kisah 3 remaja dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, mempunyai kisah dan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Ketiganya hanya ingin merasakan apa itu bahagia sampai takdir menyatukan mereka menjadi sahabat. Namun bagaimana jika orang-orang dimasa lalu mereka muncul dan mulai mengusik kebahagiaan yang sudah mereka bangun?

PROLOG

*LIFE*

"Selalu kau, apa sebenarnya kelebihanmu jika dibandingkan kami?"

"Maaf. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aboji selalu memperlakukanku berbeda hyungdeul, aku minta maaf."

"Cih, kau ingin tau kenapa?"

"Tidak."

.

"Hyung, apakah jika aku pergi semua akan membaik?"

"Kau akan melakukannya? Tentu saja. Kau penghalang kami asal kau tau, Kyuhyun."

"Baiklah."

"Pastikan aboji tak akan menemukanmu."

.

.

.

*LIFE*

"Ryeowook-ah? Apa ini? kau tak perlu memberikan kami ini."

"Itu tidak seberapa ahjumma, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding apa yang telah panti ini berikan kepadaku. "

"Ryewook-ah, kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Aku sudah siap untuk hidup sendiri sekarang, terimakasih atas segalanya."

"Kau tidak pernah merepotkan kami asal kau tau."

"Aku juga ingin mencari Ibuku ahjumma."

.

.

.

*LIFE*

"Lepaskan, bodoh! Sampai kapanpun aku tak mau menjadi budakmu!"

"Kim Kibum, kau begitu angkuh, kau tak tau berapa jumlah hutang ayahmu eoh? Bahkan tubuhmu saja tidak akan cukup membayarnya."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tak bunuh aku? Kenapa kau biarkan aku hidup? Kenapa kau tak membunuhku seperti kau membunuh ayahku!"

"Aku ingin tubuhmu manis."

"Ahjussi berengsek!"

.

"Sial, cepat cari Kim Kibum itu sampai dapat!"

"Tuhan, Kumohon bantu aku, biarkan aku bebas."

.

.

.

*LIFE*

"Kim kibum, kenapa kau seperti ini? Katakan kau kenapa?"

"eotokhe? Dia menemukanku Kyuhyun, eotokhe?"

.

.

"Apa kau ingin aku kembali hyung?"

"Cih."

.

.

" Senang melihatmu bahagia ahjumma, kau memilih keputusan yang tepat. Meninggalkan anakmu demi menikah dengan pria kaya raya"

"Mianhe."

*LIFE*

**Hai saya kembali membawa prolog berupa dialog random. Yang artinya saya mau nanya ini layak lanjut atau gak? Review yah, kasih sarannya.**

**Hanya ide yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam perjalanan liburan saya, untunglah saya selalu membawa laptop, haha. Inti cerita pokoknya tentang persahabatan.**

**FF lain ditunggu.**

**Feel Free For Review..**

***JIYEOON***


	2. Chapter 1

LIFE

By Jiyeoon

PROLOG

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

And other (Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita)

Genre : Friendship/Brothership

WARNING :

IF YOU DONT LIKE, YOU SHOULD NOT READ. THE CAST ARE BELONG THEM SELF, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE. NO PLAGIAT, MURNI IDE SAYA. NO BASH, REVIEW AFTER READ. Dont copy paste without my permission.

SUMMARY :

Kisah 3 remaja dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, mempunyai kisah dan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Ketiganya hanya ingin merasakan apa itu bahagia sampai takdir menyatukan mereka menjadi sahabat. Namun bagaimana jika orang-orang dimasa lalu mereka muncul dan mulai mengusik kebahagiaan yang sudah mereka bangun?

CHAPTER 1

*LIFE*

Malam ini begitu dingin, suhu udara yang mencapai 5 drajat membuat jaket baseball yang dikenakan Kibum tak mampu melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara saat ini. Dibanding menggerutu, ia lebih memilih untuk terus mempercepat langkahnya melewati gang sempit yang terletak di pinggiran kota Busan itu agar cepat sampai kerumah.

Beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai dirumah, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat beberapa orang dengan pakaian hitam tengah berdiri dan berusaha mendobrak pintu kayu lapuk rumah sewaannya itu. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas, tapi Kibum dapat menghitung setidaknya ada 4 orang didepan rumah kecil itu.

Kibum menghela nafas lelah, raut wajahnya datar, namun sungguh anak 16 tahun itu benar-benar merasa lelah. Dalam perjalanan ia terus menginginkan tidur nyenyak setelah bekerja paruh waktu di tiga tempat sehari penuh saat sampai rumah, namun sepertinya itu tidak bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Dengan berat hati Kibum mengeluarkan amplop kecil dari saku celananya. Menatapnya sesaat, lalu secara bergantian menatap 4 orang itu dan rumah kecilnya.

"Cih, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menunda mendaftar senior high school tahun ini." gumamnya datar, namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresi mengejek terlihat diwajah datarnya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini, sampai kapan ia terus seperti ini?

Kibum melangkah tanpa takut mendatangi 4 orang dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Ia menyodorkan amplop yang digenggamnya tadi ke salah satu orang.

"Pergilah. Ini yang kalian cari bukan? Aku rasa itu cukup." Ucap Kibum singkat ketika melihat raut bingung orang didepannya.

Orang itu menarik kasar amplop yang disodorkan Kibum. Memeriksa berapa lembar uang yang ada didalamnya, beberapa saat orang itu tertawa keras, membuat Kibum mengeryitkan keningnya bingung.

"Cih, anak kecil. Dimana pemilik rumah ini eoh?"

Kibum tanpa sadar mendengus kesal mendengar kalimat 'anak kecil' dari orang dihadapannya ini. "Appa tidak ada. Itu uang untuk membayar hutangnya. Kalian pasti penagih hutang judi appa bukan? Pergilah aku ingin tidur." Akhirnya kalimat panjang dikeluarkan oleh anak 16 tahun itu, sepertinya ia mulai kesal berurusan lama-lama dengan 4 ahjussi bertubuh besar dihadapannya. Kibum tidak berbohong, appanya memang pasti tidak ada, malam seperti ini biasanya sang ayah berada di tempat orang-orang bermain judi.

"Eoh, kau anaknya? Waw, berita bagus untuk bos. Lihatlah anak ini manis bukan?" salah satu dari mereka berseru keras.

"Ya, akupun tak yakin ayahnya mampu membayar 30 juta won itu dalam seminggu. Malang sekali nasib anak ini, haha."

Dan akhirnya Kibum membulatkan matanya, tak banyak ekspresi, namun matanya yang melotot itu menandakan ia benar-benar terkejut. 50 juta won? Apa ia salah dengar? Ayahnya memang sering berjudi, sering kali Kibum menggunakan gaji bulanannya untuk membayar hutang judi ayahnya itu, tapi tadi orang-orang ini menyebut 50 juta won?

Ah Kibum merutuk kelambatannya dalam berpikir kali ini, mungkin ia lelah. Orang-orang yang baisa menagih hutang judi ayahnya biasanya berpakaian preman dengan tatto dimana-mana. Tapi orang-orang dihadapannya ini berpakaian rapi layaknya bodyguard, pasti kali ini lebih besar dari hutang judi. Mana mungkin ayahnya berjudi sampai sabanyak itu, biasanya Kibum akan membayar paling banyak satu juta won.

"50 juta won. Appa.." gumam Kibum tanpa sadar.

"Ya 50 juta won." Orang itu membenarkan. Ia mengibaskan amplop yang diberikan Kibum tadi didepan wajah anak itu seolah meremehkannya. "Dan ini baru 500 ribu won, bahkan belum 5% anak kecil."

"Sebaiknya kau cari appamu itu dan cepat suruh appamu itu untuk membayar hutangnya, ia hanya punya satu minggu. Kami akan datang lagi besok." Salah satu dari mereka berucap sembari menepuk bahu Kibum cukup keras, setelahnya mereka berlalu meninggalkan remaja 16 tahun yang masih berdiri termenung, tidak ada ekspresi jelas yang tergambar diwajah anak itu.

Kibum bahkan tak mendengarkan dengan jelas ucapan mereka, Kibum masih terkejut. 50 juta won? Dari mana ayahnya akan mendapat uang sebanyak itu? Dan untuk apa ayahnya berhutang sebanyak itu?

Kibum tak ingat lagi tentang keinginanya untuk tidur seperti orang mati dirumah sepanjang perjalan tadi. 50 juta won terus terbayang di otak cerdasnya. Dengan lemas melangkah masuk kedalam rumah kecilna, berjalan menuju dapur, berniat meneguk air putih agar setidaknya pikirannya bisa lebih tenang.

Sampai sebuah objek diatas meja makan menghentikan langkahnya menuju lemari pendingin. Kibum dengan cepat melangkah mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang terlipat diatas meja kayu.

Kibum bukan orang yang naif, ia bisa membayangkan dan memperkirakan apa yang mungkin ayahnya lakukan, dengan gemetar Kibum membuka surat itu, membaca kata perkata tulisan sang ayah yang tidak terlalu rapih.

Baru beberapa detik membaca Kibum sudah merosot jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya marah bersamaan dengan air mata keluar dari bola mata indahnya. 'aku ditinggalkan lagi.' Dalam hati Kibum meringis. "Appa.." gumam Kibum lelah.

"Appa Wae?" Kibum akhirnya berteriak marah, ia meremas kasar surat ditangannya. Kibum akhirnya menangis, tidak banyak air mata, namun setidaknya setetes air yang keluar dari kedua bola mata hitam itu telah menggambarkan bagaimana seorang Kim Kibum sangat lelah menanggung ini. Bukan, bukan karena hutang, lebih dari itu, Kibum benci ditinggalkan.

.

.

.

"As a representative of my friends Class, i want to say goodbye to our beloved school, and our beloved teachers. We will always remember this school. The last, I hope we always be more and more diligent in studying, and reaching for our highest dreams and goals. Thank very much for your attention.." Remaja 15 tahun itu mengakhiri pidatonya dengan senyum manis dan membungkuk sopan sesaat, membuat beberapa siswi perempuan dari berbagai negara yang tengah menontonya dari bangku penonton merona merah melihat wajah tampan cenderung manis itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, putra bungsu keluarga Cho yang memiliki dapartement store terbesar di asia berpusat di Beijing. Seolah mewarisi kepandaian sang ayah, ia adalah peraih nilai ujian tertinggi di salah satu junior high school bertaraf international di Beijing tahun ini. Karena itu, ia diberi kehormatan untuk memberikan pidato mewakili 1000 lulusan di upacara perpisahan sekolah. Ia terus memberikan senyum terbaiknya ketika orang-orang mulai bertepuk tangan menunjukkan kekagumannya kepada dirinya.

Dari atas panggung itu ia mengamati dengan seksama bangku yang tersedia untuk wali murid. 'Aboji sedang di Amerika, apa hyung tidak mau datang? Aku kan sudah menaruh surat itu dikamarnya.' tidak menemukan siapapun, dalam hati ia hanya bisa meringis perih.

Dengan terus menunjukkan senyum palsunya, ia turun dari panggung itu, beberapa temannya yang berasal dari berbagai negara mulai menghampiri dan mengucapkan selamat atas prestasi akhir yang diraihnya disekolah ini. Akhir? Ya sebelumnya Cho Kyuhyun sudah begitu sering menduduki peringkat satu di sekolah itu, belum lagi medali-medali yang ia sumbangkan ke sekolah ini.

"Congratulation Kyuhyun." James, salah satu temanya yang bermata biru, berambut pirang khas orang inggris mengucapkan selamat pertama kali.

"Thanks dude." Kyuhyun memang seperti itu, inilah dirinya yang sebenarnya ketika berada didekat orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Which school you choose to continue dude?" Takuya, kali ini siswa tampan yang berasal dari Jepang itu bertanya.

"Dont know, have no plan about it now. We have 3 months left before register senior high school right?" Kyuhyun menjawab acuh.

"Yes, but.. Hello Kyuhyun, you are smartest friend I ever had, I didnt believe how could people like you didnt had plan about it." Kali ini gadis cantik dengan name tag Victoria di seragamnya berucap logis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh mendengar ucapan logis Victoria, gadis asli China yang cukup dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun memang friendly, ia punya cukup punya banyak teman disekolah ini.

4 orang itu kembali mengobrol bersama sambil menuju ke bangku penonton. Seolah tak begitu perduli dengan berbagai tatapan kagum dari orang-orang disekitar mereka, ah lebih tepatnya tatapan kagum itu mereka berikan kepada Kyuhyun, bukan hanya siswa, tapi juga beberapa wali murid yang menghadiri acara perpisahan itu.

Kyuhyun menyadarinya, tatapan kagum mereka, bisikan kagum mereka akan dirinya, Kyuhyun senang mendengar itu, namun di satu sisi ia merasa sedih akan hal itu. Orang-orang lain memandangnya kagum, mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, sementara mereka, orang-orang yang diinginkan Kyuhyun hadir diacara ini tidak pernah sekalipun menatapnya bangga. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu naif berharap Hyung sulungnya sudi menggantikan sang ayah menemaninya di hari penting ini. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha, melakukan terbaik, menjadi anak dengan sikap patuh penuh sopan santun, namun itu sepertinya tidak cukup, tidak akan pernah cukup.

Sebuah tepukan pelan dibahunya menghentikan tawa Kyuhyun bersama teman-temannya. Ahjussi Lee, salah satu pelayan dirumahnya yang juga berasal dari korea sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sekarang, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit heran karena seingatnya ia tak berangkat dengan supir tadi pagi, ia dijemput oleh Takuya.

"Maaf Tuan Muda, tadi saya sudah memberitahu Tuan Jungsoo, tapi ia tidak menanggapi. Nyonya juga masih di Jepang saat ini. Apakah tidak apa jika saya yang menggantikan mereka?" tanya Ahjussi Lee sendu kearah Kyuhyun, ia pun bersedih melihat Tuan kecilnya ini sedikit berbeda dari yang lain.

"Tidak perlu, acaranya sudah hampir selesai ahjussi. Kita pulang saja sekarang. Terimakasih sudah datang." Kyuhyun menjawab sopan, Kyuhyun anak sopan bahkan kepada pelayan sekalipun. Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan 3 temannya yang dari awal tak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun perbicangkan dengan sang pelayan.

"Kyuhyun, where you wanna go?" James menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eoh, I think I must be leaving now. Sorry." Kyuhyun menjawab tidak enak.

"Yak, how could you...auch" belum selesai Takuya mengomel, Victoria telah menginjak kasar kakinya.

"Its Okey Kyuhyun, You looks so tired today. Go home and take a rest."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan pengertian dari Victoria, gadis itu memang selalu mengerti, ia juga tahu bagaimana kehidupannya dirumah mewah itu. Kyuhyun pun menyadari ada rasa yang dimiliki Victoria kepadanya, namun apa daya Kyuhyun hanya menganggapnya teman, tidak lebih, Kyuhyun sudah memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan diusia muda dibanding memikirkan cinta-cinta anak remaja.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun hanya terus memandang kearah jendela, menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sepanjang ibukota China itu, ia meringis mengingat hari ini, sekali lagi dalam hidupnya, ia sendiri di moment bahagia yang tidak mudah ia capai.

Saat sampai di rumah mewah itu, Kyuhyun langsung memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk diruang tengah, menyalakan telivisi untuk sekedar menghilangkan penatnya.

Baru lima menit duduk santai di sofa itu, seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari acara tv.

"Aku ingin menonton acara olahraga."

"Ah, ini remotnya Donghae Hyung." Kyuhyun memberikan remot yang tadi digenggamnya dengan sopan kearah kakaknya. Ya, Cho Donghae, Putra kedua keluarga Cho.

Setelehnya tak ada percakapan diantara mereka, Donghae asik menonton dan Kyuhyun yang diam dan kikuk tak melakukan apapun.

"Eomma akan pualng malam ini, kau tidurlah dihotel." Ucap Donghae singkat dan acuh.

"Ah, Ne." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh, selalu seperti ini, ia tak berani bertanya dan tak berhak protes. Kyuhyun anak yang patuh, ingat itu.

"Tidak ada yang tidur di hotel malam ini."

.

.

TBC

Ryeowook chapter depan ya. Hehe, ini mereka belum ketemu, aku mau gambarin masalah mereka satu persatu dulu.

Mind to Review this chapter?


	3. Chapter 2

LIFE

By Jiyeoon

PROLOG

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum

Kim Ryeowook as Kim Ryeowook

And other (Cast akan bertambah seiring cerita)

Genre : Friendship/Brothership

WARNING :

IF YOU DONT LIKE, YOU SHOULD NOT READ. THE CAST ARE BELONG THEM SELF, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE. NO PLAGIAT, MURNI IDE SAYA. NO BASH, REVIEW AFTER READ. Dont copy paste without my permission.

SUMMARY :

Kisah 3 remaja dengan latar belakang yang berbeda, mempunyai kisah dan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Ketiganya hanya ingin merasakan apa itu bahagia sampai takdir menyatukan mereka menjadi sahabat. Namun bagaimana jika orang-orang dimasa lalu mereka muncul dan mulai mengusik kebahagiaan yang sudah mereka bangun?

CHAPTER 2

*LIFE*

"Tidak ada yang tidur di hotel malam ini." suara Hyung tertua mereka sedikit mengejutkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bingung karena ucapan itu, dan Donghae yang bingung karena Jungsoo sudah pulang siang hari seperti ini.

"Hyung." Panggil Donghae. Jungsoo duduk tepat dihadapan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun semakin kikuk karena itu, akhirnya ia berpikir untuk menjauh, ia tahu Jungsoo lebih tidak nyaman jika dekat dengan dirinya. Donghae masih bisa sedikit menerima dirinya walaupun kasar, tapi tidak dengan Jungsoo.

"A..aku permisi Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah lagi, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan." Jungsoo berucap datar.

Kyuhyun menurut, ia kembali ditempatnya semula.

"Hyung, kau pulang cepat? Tumben." Ucap Donghae. "Dan apa tadi? Aku tidak salah dengar?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar Hae." Balas Jungsoo singkat, jungsoo menatap Donghae, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Jungsoo tak pernah menatap Kyuhyun jika mereka berbicara.

"Hyung! Ayolah, bukankah ini sudah biasa." Donghae merajuk, namun Jungsoo tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hyung, aku ingin eomma tinggal lebih lama, setidaknya seminggu." Lanjut Donghae, ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sikap manja Donghae, hyungnya itu selalu dingin jika bersamanya, tapi akan berubah 180 derajat saat bersama Jungsoo. Tapi seketika, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mulai menatap mereka sendu. Ia maknae disini, tapi ia tak pernah bisa bersikap manja seperti itu ke orang tua ataupun hyungnya, dalam hati Kyuhyun sangat iri kepada Donghae.

"Hyung. Lagipula anak ini juga tidak protes. Hyung kenapa tiba-tiba berubah?" lagi Donghae protes dengan nada suara yang sangat manja.

"Sudahlah Hae, menurut saja apa yang hyung katakan." Tatapan Jungsoo mulai melembut kearah Donghae, jangan lupakan nada suaranya yang lembut saat ini.

Lagi-lagi dada Kyuhyun sedikt nyeri melihat senyum dan mendengar suara lembut Jungsoo untuk Donghae. Kapan ia bisa menerima itu?

Donghae menghentakan kakinya sebal, ia melirik kesamping dan tepat menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. "Hei, kau tidak terima jika kusuruh kau tidur dihotel seminggu ini?"

"Eoh, ya. Tidak apa hyung." Kyuhyun menjawab sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung kau dengarkan? Ia tak.."

"Aboji akan pulang juga sore ini." ucapan Jungsoo menghentikkan Donghae akan protes lagi. Ucapan itu sekaligus membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum miris. Sekali lagi ia merutuk sifatnya yang terlalu naif, ia mengira Jungsoo sedikit berubah saat melarangnya tidur dihotel tapi ini ternyata karena ayah mereka pulang. 'kau terlalu berharap Kyuhyun.' Kyuhyun mengejek dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Mwo? Aboji pulang? Bukankah ia bilang akan kembali sebulan lagi?" Donghae bertanya heran.

"Kau lupa besok hari apa eoh?" jawab Jungsoo.

Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, perasaan tidak enak dan bersalah kembali melingkupi hatinya.

"Cih, aku lupa." Ujar Donghae.

"Kau." Dongahe berdiri kesal, Telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun marah, Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar di tunjuk dan ditatap seperti itu.

"Sepertinya eomma tak akan tinggal lebih dari 3 hari, dan itu karena dirimu. Cih, kenapa besok kau harus berulang tahun? ah tidak. Kenapa aboji harus selalu ingat hari ulang tahunmu? Menyebalkan." Donghae tanpa sadar berteriak marah kearah Kyuhyun yang terus terduduk kaku dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meremas jemarinya karena takut melihat tatapan Dongahe.

Setelahnya Donghae mulai beranjak dengan langkah kaki yang dihentakkan, Donghae marah, Jungsoo tahu itu, tapi Jungsoo tak ada niat untuk menenangkannya. Biarlah Donghae bersikap demikian, itu semua wajar. Jungsoo pun ikut beranjak dari ruangan itu

"Jungsoo Hyung." Kyuhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri memanggil Jungsoo, ditatapnya punggung sang hyung. Hyungnya enggan berbalik dan menatapnya, Kyuhyun tau itu.

"Aku bisa tinggal dirumah temanku, James selama seminggu. Aku akan mencari alasan untuk aboji. Hyung tenang saja, aku akan memastikan eomoni tinggal cukup lama kali ini." ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Jangan lakukan apapun." Balas Jungsoo pendek.

"Tapi Hyung.." Kyuhyun baru ingin membalas, tapi Jungsoo sudah menyela.

"Lakukan seperti biasanya. Kau mengerti?" perintah Jungsoo.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk patuh.

.

.

"Berikan aku waktu. Aku akan melunasinya."

Malam itu, lagi-lagi Kibum pulang dengan disambut beberapa penagih hutang ayahnya, ini sudah malam keempat sejak mereka pertama kali datang, sekaligus malam keempat sejak sang ayah meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kau hanya perlu menyuruh ayahmu itu menghadap kami dan melunasi hutangnya anak kecil. Katakan dimana dia." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Kibum menghela nafas kasar, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya karena kesal sekaligus lelah.

"Bagaimana aku menyuruhnya, sementara ia pergi meninggalkanku sialan!" Kibum berteriak marah.

"Haha, sudah aku duga. Apa boleh buat, kau harus menanggungnya anak kecil. Waktumu tinggal 2 hari." Tawa mengejek orang itu semakin membuat Kibum muak, tapi ia tau diri, ia dipihak yang berhutang, sehingga sekarang Kibum mulai berusaha memohon kepada mereka.

"Berikan aku 3 bulan. Tidak, satu bulan." Mohon Kibum.

"Berhentilah bermain-main. Kau kira bos kami adalah seorang yang penuh belas kasih? Cih."

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

.

.

Kibum menatap pintu apartement itu cukup lama, ia menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali karena gugup, setelah semalam salah satu penagih hutang itu mau memberikan alamat bos mereka, kini Kibum memberanikan diri mengunjungi orang itu langsung. Ia ingin memohon diberikan keringanan, dengan membuang sebagian rasa malunya Kibum memencet bel disamping pintu itu dengan gugup.

Tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka, manampilakan seseorang dengan pakaian casual. Salahkan Kibum yang berimajinasi orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti adalah seorang pria tua dengan tubuh besar dan wajah menakutkan, karena pasalnya kini orang dihadapannya itu ternyata pengusaha muda dengan wajah tampan bahkan sangat tampan serta tubuh proposional yang melengkapinya.

"Masuklah." Kibum menurut, mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam apartement yang tidak terlalu besar namun elegan dan sangat modern.

"silahkan duduk...?"

"Kim Kibum." Ucap Kibum. Ia mulai mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang ditunjukkan orang itu.

"Ah Kim Kibum. Jadi kau anaknya Kim Jongmin itu? Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya orang itu santai.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." Jawab Kibum sedikit tersenyum, orang itu ikut duduk tepat berhadapan dengan Kibum.

Kibum bingung ingin memulai dari mana sehingga ia sekarang diam dengan mata yang bergerak gelisah, ia tidak sadar orang dihadapannya itu tengah menatap geli kearahnya. Setelah beberapa detik Kibum mulai bersuara lagi "Bolekah aku bertanya?"

"Hem?"

"Apa kau tau apa yang sebanarnya ayahku gunakan dengan uang sebanyak itu?" tanya Kibum ragu.

"Aku tidak tau, aku hanya memberi pinjaman." Jawab orang itu sembari mengangkat bahu acuh.

Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, ia akan mulai memohon sekarang, maukah orang dihadapannya ini sedikit berbelas kasih?

Kibum memberanikan diri menatap wajah orang dihadapanya. "Ahjussi, aku mohon padamu berikan aku waktu, aku janji akan melunasinya."

"Ahjussi? Haha, Ayolah Kibum, usiaku baru menginjak 30. Kau mengejekku eoh?" tawa orang itu lepas, bukannya menjawab ia malah bercanda dengan panggilan Kibum.

"Mianhae. Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Tuan. Jadi maukah engkau memberiku waktu? Aku janji akan membayarnya." Tidak perduli dengan tawa orang itu, Kibum mulai memohon kembali.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"16 tahun, kau tenang saja, walaupun aku masih muda aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu Tuan, aku janji."

"Kau tau siapa diriku?" tanya orang itu, kini nada suaranya tidak lagi santai, ia mulai menyilangkan kakinya angkuh.

"Choi Siwon, pemilik perusahaan hyundai yang berpusat di Seoul. Kudengar Tuan sedang memiliki proyek di kota ini. Tapi aku baru tau tuan baru berusia 30 tahun, mianhae" jawab Kibum.

"Kau tau banyak juga. Tapi apa hanya itu?" Orang itu, Choi Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum. Ia kembali menatap Kibum dari atas sampai bawah tubuh anak itu, 'anak yang menarik' batinnya.

"Ya..?"

"Aku beritahu kau satu hal. Kim Kibum, Aku menyukai lelaki." Aku Siwon tanpa ekspersi jelas, ia tak malu mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Kibum, seorang remaja yang masih berusia 16 tahun.

Dan salahkan Kibum yang memang bukanlah seorang anak polos. Kini tubuh anak itu mulai gemetar mengetahui akan dibawa kearah mana pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku beri kau penawaran. Aku akan menganggap semua hutang itu lunas asal kau mau menjadi milikku Kibum. Mudahkan?"

"Kau gila."

.

.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya dikursi panjang di atas atap sekolah, tempat favoritenya untuk menyendiri di sekolah ini. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya sekaligus hari terakhirnya di Junior High School. Remaja 16 tahun berperawakan kecil dan berwajah imut itu mendesah lega, akhirnya ia bebas. Bebas? Eoh, dia belum bisa bernafas lega karena belum tau bagaimana nasibnya di senior high school nanti.

Tapi Ryeowook tetap mengucap syukur dalam hati, setidaknya ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan jenjeng study ini sampai selesai walaupun dengan berbagai masalah yang dihadapinya di sekolah ini. Tatapan tidak suka orang-orang, bullying oleh teman-teman nya, serta sedikit perlakuan kasar dan jangan lupakan diskriminasi yang dilakukan oleh guru. Statusnya sebagai anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan begitu beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa disekolah yang cukup elit karena kecerdasannya membuat mereka iri, membuat guru-guru enggan ikut campur akan perlakuan yang ia terima.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya sudah berakhir Ryeowook-ah. Semoga kedepannya akan menjadi lebih baik." Ryeowook bergumam menyemangati dirinya sendiri sembari tersenyum, namun seketika senyum itu memudar ketika ia menatap tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah surat. Surat undangan untuk wali murid dan pemberitahuan untuk menyampaikan pidato perpisahan esok hari karena dirinya menduduki peringkat satu di ujian akhir.

"Aku tidak ingin hadir, mereka pasti akan semakin membenciku. Tapi aku harus memberikan pidato, ah kenapa harus aku." Tanpa sadar Ryeowook menggurutu, bukannya terlihat jelek dengan mulut yang mengerucut itu, pemuda manis itu malah terlihat sangat imut.

Merasa angin musim dingin mulai menusuk tulangnya, ia memilih segera kembali ke kelas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, sekolah sudah sepi sehingga Ryeowook berfikir, ia tak perlu menunduk saat menuju kelasnya.

Tapi ia salah, di dalam kelasnya, teman-temannya masih duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit heran. Merasakan hawa tidak enak, Ryeowook memilih segera bergegas menuju mejanya, mengambil tas lusuhnya dan bergegas pulang. Namun tarikan kasar seseorang menghentikannya yang baru berusaha menggeser pintu kelas.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi peringkat satu Ryeowook-ssi." Orang itu bertanya mengejek. Ryeowook bergeming, enggan menjawab dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan lelah, salah jika orang itu luluh dengan tatapan dan wajah lelah Ryeowook.

"Pasti senangkan?" lanjutnya.

"Aku dan teman-teman lain sudah mempersiapkan hadiah perpisahan. Jadi kau harus tinggal beberapa menit dulu, ok." Nada suara orang itu santai, namun jangan lupakan tatap bencinya yang menusuk membuat Ryeowook mulai menundukkan kepalanya, setelahnya orang itu mendorong kasar Ryewook untuk ketengah kelas, Ryeowook menurut saja, ini sudah biasa baginya, syukurlah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Ryeowook berdiri kaku ditengah kelas, beberapa saat kemudian ia meringis melihat orang itu membawa sebuah pelastik besar, lalu membagikan masing-masing satu isinya kepada semua orang dikelas itu. Ah kali ini balon air, dan Ryeowook kembali meringis membayangkan ia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup di musim salju seperti ini.

"Ini sebagai ucapan selamat untukku karena kau berhasil menduduki peringkat satu."

SPLASH

Balon air tepat mengenai wajahnya, bebarapa air didalamnya bahkan masuk ke hidung Ryeowook, orang itu melemparnya dengan keras jangan lupakan tatapan penuh kebencian yang ia terima.

SPLASH

SPLASH

Lalu satu persatu teman sekelasnya mulai melempari tubuh Ryeowook, jangan lupakan tawa mengejak mereka, bolan air itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya basah. Ryewook yakin surat yang tadi diterima dan diletakkannya dalam tas sudah basah sekarang.

Tapi Ryeowook diam, tak berusaha menghindar, biarkan saja, toh ini akan menjadi yang terakhir.

"Ini yang tarakhir. Karena aku begitu membencimu." SPLASH, orang itu melempar balon air terakhir, lagi-lagi telak mengenai wajah Ryeowook.

Merasa tak dilempari lagi, Ryeowook akhirnya berani mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap mereka semua satu persatu dengan datar, tatapannya berhenti tepat didepan wajah orang itu, orang yang Ryeowook anggap pion pembulliannya disekolah.

"Bagaimana ? kau senang? Kami baikkan Ryeowook-ssi?" tanyanya mengejak.

"Kau puas? Kalian puas?" Ryewook berucap datar, air mata yang mulai keluar bercampur dengan air dari balon tadi, syukurlah setidaknya mereka tak semakin memandangnya remeh karena menangis.

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tak bergetar, walaupun sudah biasa, Ryeowook tetap tertekan diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ryeowook menatap dalam orang itu. "Yesung-ssi" panggil Ryeowook.

Ini hari terakhirnya disekolah, ia ingin bertanya kepada orang itu. Kim Yesung, anak konglomerat pemilik perusahaan entertaiment ternama yang begitu membencinya. Semua orang disekolah ini memang tak menyukainya, tapi Yesung berbeda, hanya Yesung yang selalu menatapnya benci setiap waktu, dihari ini ia ingin tau jawabannya.

"Selama tiga tahun kau terus mengatakan kau membenciku. Sebenarnya kenapa kau membenciku? Aku salah apa kepadamu Yesung-ssi?"

**TBC**

Update ASAP kan? Hehe. Chapter depan mungkin akan sangat lama karena aku pengen lanjutin ff yang udah lama, terutama ME, kasihan dianggurin.

.

.

BALASAN REVIEW chapter 1

Choding : iya kurang panjang, sepertinya chapter ini sama aja. kkkk sorry gak bisa panjang.

Puput : terimakasih semangatnya, iya nasib kyu ama kibum beda aliran tapi sama-sama punya masalah yang pelik.

Yulianasuka : anyong, gimana chapter ini?

Gyu1315 : karena kyu gak disuka sama ibunya. Masalahnya ryeowook udah kejawab dichap ini tapi belum semuanya. Kk

Kim HyeNi : thanks for your review.

Kyuli 99 : udah lanjut dek.

Jihyunelf : yup itu typo, saya baru sadar pas udah di publish. Huhu.

Awaekfkyu13 : karena eommanya gak suka sama kyu, ayo masih penasaran tentang ryeowook?

Guest : mungkin 1-2 minggu lagi aku update ME.

Wonhaesung love : 1-2 minggu lagi FF ME nya ya..

Ririzhi : suka? Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Kkkk

Susilawatilia208 : jgn panggil author. Jiyeoon aja.

Guest : eommanya gak suka dia, jadi dia mesti kehotel biar eommanya mau lama-lama dirumah itu. Semua keluarga kecuali aboji gak suka ama kyu, hehe.

Cuttiekyu : Donghae dinginnya ke Kyu aja kok di ff ini.

Guest : Keren? Terimakasih, jangan lupa review ya.

Dewiangel : ada, tapi mungkin Cuma pelengkap aja, karena maincastnya mereka bertiga.

Sparkyubum : yup paling kasihan kibum disini. Yang benar 50 juta won, typo saya parah, mohon dimaafkan. Kkkkk.

Fenfen woe: Guest dibawah itu eonni ya? Balas disini aja ya. 50 juta won yang benar. Typo saya memang kelewatan, haha. Udah bisa nebak kenapa kyu dikucilkan?

Siskasparkyu : hehe tragis? Gak bakal terlalu tragis kok, lebih ke persahabatan nanti ff ini.

Erka : minhae Chingu, chapter ini udah gak ada percakapan bahasa inggris nya kan? Saya ngerti.. Jaman sekolah saya aja kelas 4 baru ada mata pelajaran bahasa inggris #curhat Hehe.

Guest : Mianhae, english aku juga ancur kok, saya terharu chingu sampai segitunya biar lebih ngerti ff ini. terimakasih #hug

Shofie Kim : Kyu gak disuka sama keluarganya. perasaan semua ff saya memang kurang panjang aka pendek #evillaugh. Mian.

Nanakyu : pertanyaannya kejawab dichap selanjut2nya. oke, waiting for your review.

Shin rinrin1013 : sedikit rasa penasarannya udah kejawab dichap ini kan? Terimakasih mau menunggu.

Kyunaa : udah lanjut dek.

Gnagyu : 50 juta won. Maafkan typo saya yang parah ya

Rahma94 : yup donghae gak suka sama kyu, bukan donghae doang kok yang gitu.

Deushiikyungie : ya tiba-tiba kepingin bikin ff maknae line, bersyukurlah ada yang minat membaca. Jangan panggil author, cukup jiyeoon.

Sheehae : yup, tapi lebih parah dari pada itu masalahnya bukan Cuma hutang aja. Hehe. Chap ini mereka belum ketemu. Mau gambarin masalah mereka lebih jelas dulu.

Hyun056 : sudah next. FF saya kan memang pendek2 rata2.

Silent raaders : udah kilat gak ni? Masih penasaran? Hehe ikutin aja terus ya.

Nanaakyu : its okey baru review, jangan lupa review ff lain yang udah dibaca juga ya, hehe. Spesialis? Emang saya dokter, lol. Terimakasih dibilang keren, jangan lupa reviewnya kalau begitu. Silahkan tanya langsung kepada mereka kenapa masih betah jadi penulis ff, kalau saya sih karena memang ini cuma hobby #jadi curhat kan. Lol. Ditunggu reviewnya

Kuroi Ilna : itu jungsoo. Hwaiting, ditunggu juga reviewnya.

ningKyu : terimakasih ^^ iya itu typo, padahal udah dicek, tetap aja aku kurang teliti, mohon maklum ya ^^

meotmeot : memang cukup rumit. Kkkk. Ditunggu reviewnya. ^^

Sofa1013 : Kibum ditinggal karena hutang itu bener, tentang Kyuhyun itu masih rahasia. Iya itu typo saya parah sekali. Maaf.

maaf jika ada yang tertinggal.

_**The last, dont forget to leave a review for this chapter. Thank you. ^^**_


	4. Chapter 3

LIFE

By Jiyeoon

Chapter 3

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook And Other

Genre : Friendship/Brothership

Warning : TYPO

0

0

0

/Yang lupa ceritanya, semoga mau baca dari awal ya…/

Ruangan yang tak cukup luas itu dipenuhi suara saling sahut menyahut dari dua wanita paruh baya yang sedang berdebat. Seseorang yang duduk di meja kerja tampak menyilangkan lengannya sembari melempar tatapan tak suka kearah seorang wanita lain yang berdiri didepannya.

"Kau lihat, itu pengeluaran kita selama sebulan, bandingkan dengan pemasukan yang kita dapat dari donatur. Kau menggunakan uang pribadimu lagi Soojung-ah?"

"Itu tak masalah, selama anak-anak masih bisa makan dan sekolah." Seseorang bernama Soojung itu menghela nafas lelah. "Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tak perduli dengan laporan bulanan seperti itu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku unnie, apa maksudmu berkata seperti tadi kepada Ryeowook!" Soojung menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya karena marah, ini tentang sang kakak yang merupakan pemilik panti asuhan telah berkata hal-hal sensitif kepada salah satu anak asuh mereka. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah sendu salah satu anak asuh kesayangannya itu saat sang kakak dengan halus menyindir bahwa Ryeowook sudah cukup umur untuk hidup mandiri saat makan malam bersama tadi.

"Apa yang salah? Kita tak bisa selamanya menampungnya. Ruangan dipanti ini sedikit, pemasukan kita juga sedikit, aku bahkan bingung harus mencari dimana lagi donatur agar anak-anak bisa makan bulan depan! Ia sudah cukup mandiri untuk hidup sendiri Soojung-ah."

"Unnie! Anak itu masih 16 tahun. Ia bahkan baru lulus sekolah menengah pertama kemarin. Ia belum legal untuk hidup sendiri‼"

Tanpa kedua wanita itu sadari, seorang anak yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi tengah mengintip dibalik celah pintu, tersenyum miris sembari menutup pelan pintu lebih rapat, mencegah anak-anak lain terbangun akibat suara mereka, tak nyaring memang, namun masih bisa didengar apabila ada yang mengintip.

Ia segera bergegas ke kamarnya, menyadari kedua dongsaengnya sudah tidur lelap, ia menyandar kan tubuhnya di pintu itu menerawang jauh memikirkan bagaimana kehidpunya setelah ini. Ia membuka topeng yang selalu dipakainya, wajah ceria yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada adik-adiknya dipanti, kepada pengasuhnya. Ryeowook duduk berlutut lalu menyilangkan lengan diatas lututnya, ia bingung, takut dan belum siap. Ia harus tinggal dimana, bersama siapa. Namun desakkan Ahjumma Park, pemilik panti sore tadi terus terngiang dikepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak suka sendirian." Gumamnya lelah.

Di tepuknya pelan dadanya yang terus terasa nyeri, dari semua anak-anak seusianya dipanti ini, kenapa hanya dia yang tidak diangkat menjadi anak oleh orang-orang tua yang selalu berkunjung tiap bulan itu? Kenapa dia yang tak pernah dilirik oleh mereka. Ryeowook membayangkan teman-teman panti seusianya pasti sudah bahagia dengan orang tua angkat mereka, Ryeowook benar-benar iri.

Sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak Ryeowook, kau sudah siap. Kau sudah siap! Apa yang harus aku takutkan? Hidup sendiri tak semenyedihkan itu!" Ia hapus pelan air matanya sembari menganggukan kepalanya yakin, mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk siap akan keputusannya. Ia segera berdiri mantap, bergegas kearah meja nakas dan mengambil amplop putih diatasnya, gaji nya dari bekerja part time di sebuah kafe. Sebelum beranjak keluar kamar, diliriknya dua anak lain yang sedang tertidur lelap. Minwoo dan Minhyun, kedua anak kembar itu berbeda 5 tahun dari dirinya, ia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis ne saat bangun dan tak menemukanku. Kalian harus segera mendapatkan orang tua angkat, jangan menua dipanti ini sepertiku!"

Cklek

Dua wanita itu masih berdebat, namun ketika meliat Ryeowook muncul dari pintu, mereka berhenti dan menatap anak itu tidak enak.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau belum tidur?" Soojung ahjumma bertanya gugup, sedangkan pemilik panti membuang muka enggan bertatapan dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan melangkah santai mendekati keduanya, meletakkan amplop putih di meja kerja pemilik panti. "Itu tidak banyak, tapi aku harap bisa sedikit membantu pangan anak-anak sebelum mendapat tambahan donatur." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa ini? kau tak perlu memberikan kami ini." sargah Soojung ahjumma sambil mengambil kembali amplop putih pemberian Ryeowook, berusaha mengembalikan nya kepada si pemilik.

Ryeowook menggeleng dan menyodorkan kembali amplop putih itu. "Kumohon terima ini."

"Ahjumma Park tidak perlu khawatir, malam ini aku akan segera pergi. Aku sudah mempertimbangkan apa yang tadi sore ahjumma katakan. Itu semua benar, aku sudah besar dan mampu hidup sendiri. Maaf karena baru menyadarinya." Ia tersenyum sekali lagi, memakai topeng baik-baik saja nya untuk kesekian kali.

Ahjumma Park kembali membuang muka dan berusaha terlihat acuh, memilih tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia bukan wanita se jahat itu sebenarnya, desakan keuangan membuatnya tega berkata demikian kepada salah satu anak asuhnya.

Ryeowook beralih menatap Soojung ahjumma saat merasa Ahjumma Park mengacuhkannya. "Itu tidak seberapa ahjumma, tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding apa yang telah panti ini berikan kepadaku."

"Ryeowook-ah, sudahlah jangan diambil hati perkataan ahjumma park tadi sore. Kami hanya sedang lelah karena masalah donatur." Balas Soojung ahjumma khawatir dan panik.

"Aku sudah siap hidup sendiri ahjumma, percayalah, aku bahkan sudah siap dari dulu sebenarnya, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ryeowook berbohong kali ini, namun ia mengangguk mantap dan menatap Soojung ahjumma tulus meyakinkan wanita itu akan kebohongannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangku dulu. Permisi"

0

0

0

"Appa‼"

Tuan Cho yang sedang sibuk didepan laptop terkejut, namun segera tersenyum saat dilihatnya putra bungsunya muncul dari balik pintu dengan mengendap-endap.

"Aigoo.. apa tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu Kyuhyun-ah? Kau ingin membuat appamu terkena serangan jantung?"

Tuan Cho yang tegas dan penuh wibawa akan berubah ketika berdua dengan anak bungsunya Cho Kyuhyun, anak yang selalu ceria dan patuh lagi sopan itu bisa membuat Tuan Cho yang tenang berubah menjadi santai dan bersahabat. Entah sihir apa yang dimiliki Cho Kyuhyun, sehingga pria tua ini begitu menyayangi anaknya, ia menyadari rasa sayangnya sedikit bias kepada Kyuhyun, namun semua itu bukan tanpa alasan jika melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu menjadi anak yang sangat manis dan sopan. Lagi pula selama ini dia tak pernah merasa membedakan anak-anaknya, seperti saat ini ia sengaja pulang karena Kyuhyun berulang tahun, namun ia juga melakukan hal yang sama oktober lalu saat anak keduanya-Donghae ber ulang tahun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. "Mianhae. Appa, Teh hijau hangat." Kyuhyun menunjukkan dua buah cangkir yang dipegangnya sambil melangkah santai, duduk di sofa yang tersedia disana dan meletakkan dua cangkir tehnya di meje tersebut. Sedikit meringis saat tidak sengaja beberapa tetes teh tumpah mengenai tangannya.

Tuan Cho berdecak melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sedang meniup niup tangannya yang kepanasan. "Katanya Teh Hijau hangat, itu namanya teh panas Kyuhyun-ah. Dan sekali-kali gunakanlah nampan saat mengajak ayahmu minum teh. Nanti saja minumnya ketika hangat" Ia berbicara sembari kembali sibuk memperhatikan laptopnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, tahu bahwa itu hanya alasan karena ayahnya masih sibuk. "Sudah di rumah, seharusnya kau bersantai di ruang keluarga bersama anak-anakmu, Jungsoo dan Donghae Hyung pasti sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa masih sibuk bekerja."

"Kau tidak?" goda Tuan Cho, ia terus fokus pada laptop nya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, memilih bermain smartphone sembari menunggu ayahnya selesai bekerja. Setelah 15 menit, ia mulai bosan dan melihat teh hijau yang dibawanya sudah dingin. Ia melirik kesal Tuan Cho. Baru Kyuhyun akan protes, dilihatnya appanya itu bersandar dikursi kerjanya, terlihat lelah.

"Haahh…" Tuan Cho menghela nafas panjang.

"Appa, ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Jungsoo menggunakan dana berlebihan untuk investasi besar-besaran demi pengembangan produk baru. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya, aku dari tadi memeriksa laporan tahunan yang akan diterbitkan. Bagaimana bisa dia mengambil keputusan seperti itu, pemegang saham pasti akan protes karena ia mengurangi deviden yang akan dibagikan." Tuan Cho menghela nafas sekali lagi, mengerut keningnya merasa pusing.

Kyuhyun maju mendekati meja kerja appa nya, berdiri disamping sang appa lalu sedikit membungkuk memperhatikan laptop yang berisi laporan tahunan tersebut, meraih mouse dan mulai men scroll down laporan berbahasa inggris yang di dominasi angka-angka tersebut. Ia mengangguk angguk kan kepalanya mengerti. "Bukankah itu bagus?" Gumam Kyuhyun setelah mengerti apa yang membuat appanya risau dari tadi.

"Jungsoo hyung memutuskan menggunakan kas perusahaan untuk overinvestment pada proyek research and development terbaru, dari pada menggunakan hutang atau meminjam di bank akan jauh lebih berisiko. Lagipula pemengang saham akan mengerti kenapa deviden yang dibagikan sedikit jika tau perusahaan melakukan overinvestment, mereka akan mengira perusahaan sedang mengembangkan produk yang akan meledak dipasaran dan tentunya mengantisipasi untuk deviden tahun berikutnya dari laba produk baru tersebut." Kyuhyun menjelaskan, berusaha menenangkan kerisauan sang appa dengan ilmu nya hanya sedikit menurutnya.

Kyuhyun mulai memijat pelan bahu tegap sang ayah, berusaha mengurangi rasa lelahnya, walaupun Kyuhyun tahu itu tak membantu banyak, ayahnya sudah bekerja begitu keras selama ini untuk ketiga putranya, bahu tegap itu penopang hidup mereka selama ini. "Percayalah pada Jungsoo hyung appa, kalau dia berani berinvest sebanyak itu, pasti produk baru kali ini akan berhasil. Lagipula daripada kelebihan kas itu hanya untuk dibagikan ke pemegang saham, bukankah sayang sekali? Jungsoo hyung sangat cerdas dan berani mengambil keputusan."

"Tapi, aku hanya khawatir proyek kali ini gagal. Bagaimana tanggung jawabku ke para pemegang saham nanti." Ayahnya berucap sambil mengusap sayang lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memijatnya, merasa nyaman dan tenang setelah mendapat pijatan dari anaknya.

"Jangan khawatir, Jungsoo hyung itu cerdas, pasti proyek itu akan berhasil."

"Kau selalu memuji hyung mu saat kita bercakap." Ayahnya berdecak.

"Tapi itu kenyataan, hyung-hyung ku memang hebat. Jungsoo hyung adalah pebisnis yang berbakat seperti appa. Donghae hyung juga sangat cerdas, ia akan menjadi dokter paling hebat beberapa tahun lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

Tuan Cho menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya, darimana kau paham masalah seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah?" Tuan Cho segera berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun penasaran, ia yakin, pelajaran bisnis pasti belum dipelajari di sekolah menengah pertama dan ia tak ingat pernah mengajari Kyuhyun masalah bisnis sedikitpun. Tuan Cho tau Kyuhyun anak yang cerdas, ia sering mendapat telepon dari sekertaris pribadinya tentang Kyuhyun yang meraih juara di berbagai olimpiade akademik, bahkan tadi pagi ia mendapat laporan bahwa Kyuhyun meraih nilai ujian tertinggi disekolahnya. Tapi ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun mampu menguasai ilmu bisnis seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum tak jelas. "Aku membaca buku manajeman laba di perpustakaan. Appa ayolah, sampai kapan kau membahas bisnis terus. Ayo kita minum teh hijau yang sudah dingin itu." Kyuhyun merajuk dan menunjuk meja dengan dua cangkir teh diatasnya.

Kyuhyun dan Tuan Cho masih asik berbincang-bincang disofa selama 30 menit. Tuan Cho banyak bertanya, mengenai rencana Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan sekolah dimana, ingin hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunnya besok dan banyak hal. Hah, hubungan ayah dan anak yang begitu harmonis, jika ada yang melihat pasti merasa iri.

Sampai suara high heels kearah mereka menghentikan percakapan itu. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk menyadari siapa yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, eommanya sudah pulang ternyata, lebih cepat dari dugaan Kyuhyun.

"Anyeonghaseo Eommoni." Sapa Kyuhyun sopan, meski tak mendapat jawaban ia tetap tersenyum ramah menatap wajah ibunya yang semakin cantik. Sudah berapa lama ibunya tak pulang? 2 atau 3 bulan sepertinya. Kyuhyun cepat sadar dan segera meraih 2 cangkir yang sudah habis isinya, berpamitan kepada sang ayah untuk keluar. Kyuhyun paham betul ibunya tak nyaman berada didekatnya, wanita itu terus berdiri dan enggan duduk selama masih ada dirinya. Ayahnya hanya menanggapi dengan mengangguk dan menyembunyikan senyum mirisnya.

Nyonya Cho segera duduk berhadapan didepan sang suami saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu ruangan itu. Meraih map ditas jinjingnya, mengangsurkannya dimeja tersebut dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Tuan Cho melirik map itu, tersenyum saat menatap raut dingin sang istri. "Kau pasti sedikit terkejut. Tidak ada menginap di rumah James, mengajari Victoria matematika atau bermain PS dirumah Takuya kali ini. Mungkin anak itu lelah mencari alasan dan bosan tidur di hotel." Tuan Cho tidak bodoh, ia sadar betul semua alasan yang Kyuhyun berikan ketika menghindar saat sang istri pulang hanyalah kebohongan semata yang dibuat anak itu karena desakan kakak-kakaknya. Ia hanya pura-pura percaya selama ini, mengapresiasi pengorbanan si bungsu agar kedua kakaknya bisa bersama lebih lama dengan ibu mereka. Nyonya Cho adalah seorang designer yang sibuk, sangat jarang ia pulang ke China.

Nyonya Cho tak menanggapi. Ia tak begitu perduli akan itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan tentang ini." dagu lancip Nyonya Cho mengarah ke arah map yang tadi dibawanya.

"Cepat sekali salinannya berada ditanganmu, Sekertaris Park sangat cekatan."

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan pernah memasukkan namanya?"

"Ia anakku, tentu ia juga berhak menjadi salah satu ahli warisku. Jangan Khawatir, Jungsoo tetaplah menjadi pewaris utama."

"Hapus namanya jika kau tak ingin aku mengirimkan surat cerai." Ancam Nyonya Cho dengan mata yang terus menatap tajam.

"Kyuhyunie anak yang sangat manis, jangan sampai kau menyesal menyia-nyiakan nya Hana.." lirih Tuan Cho.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah kepadamu?" kali ini giliran Nyonya Cho yang berucap lirih. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya saat air matanya mulai berjatuhan. Segera ia usap air mata itu, mencegahnya terlihat lemah dihadapan sang suami.

"Jangan sampai rasa bersalahmu menghancurkan hidupnya. Bukankah ini sangat tidak adil? Kau mampu menyayangi Jungsoo seperti anak kandungmu sendiri. Tapi kau mencampakan Kyuhyun? dan sekarang setelah aku menyerah membujukmu memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya, kau juga menghalangiku menjadikan ia salah satu ahli warisku? Tidakkah cukup semua ini, anak itu selama 15 tahun kesepian, Kyuhyunie hanya memiliki aku."

"Cukup‼!" Nyonya Cho segera menghentikkan ucapan sang suami. Sudah cukup ia muak dengan anak itu, ia muak dengan sikap suaminya.

"Salahmu memungut sampah yang sudah ku buang." Nyonya Cho berdiri dan menatap marah sang suami. Tuan Cho hanya menatapnya diam, tersirat beribu rasa kecewa di matanya, begitu sedih melihat istrinya bersikap seperti ini selama belasan tahun.

"Tinggalah dirumah, Kyuhyunie berulang tahun besok, sekali saja kumohon ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya." Tuan Cho memohon lirih saat istrinya berjalan menjauh menuju pintu. Nyonya Cho mengacuhkannya, ia terus berjalan dan meraih gangang pintu. Namun suara Tuan Cho kembali menghentikannya, membuatnya sekali lagi harus mengusap pipinya dari air mata.

"Hana. Ingatlah, Kyuhyun anakku. Tidak apa-apa, aku sungguh tak pernah mempermasalahkannya."

0

0

0

Kibum benar-benar takut dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Berkali-kali diremasnya kedua tangannya dibalik punggung karena takut. Namun ia sadar ia harus memakai topeng sok berani nya untuk menghadapi Choi Siwon, ia tak boleh terlihat lemah didepan ahjussi gay yang begitu terobsesi kepadanya. Sudah 20 menit ia duduk diam menekuk wajahnya, menatap tajam orang didepannya ini. Tak menggubris satupun ucapan Choi Siwon dihadapannya.

Choi Siwon memang gila. Kibum tak menyesal mengucapkan kata tersebut saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Dan Kibum tak menyangka, ahjussi ini akan lebih gila dari dugaanya. Tak hanya mengucapkan secara frontal kalau dia menginginkan Kibum, tapi lelaki ini juga sudah berani menculiknya langsung dan mengurungnya di apartemen luas ini. Kibum tak begitu ingat, yang ia ingat jelas hanyalah malam itu ia tengah membuang sampah di belakang cafe, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan secara paksa, Kibum tak bisa melawan karena orang itu begitu kuat, setelahnya Kibum tak ingat apapun. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun disebuah kamar yang luas dengan tangan terikat di belakang punggung. Setelahnya Choi Siwon itu datang dan membantunya duduk dengan punggung bersender di kepala ranjang lalu mulai mengajaknya bicara, menawarkan berbagai macam hartanya agar dirinya mau menjadi milik Choi Siwon.

"Kau masih menolaknya? Ayolah Kibum, kau hanya perlu tinggal bersamaku, melayaniku lalu hutang ayahmu lunas. Tubuhmu itu tak perlu kelelahan bekerja seharian." Choi Siwon terus menerus mengulang kalimat tersebut. 'melayani','tubuh' kata-kata tersebut membuat Kibum semakin jijik namun takut, ia berusaha manahan amarahnya untuk tak menendang orang dihadapannya ini.

Choi Siwon mulai mengelus lembut wajah Kibum, mulai dari kening turun ke pipi, lengan kekar Choi Siwon mulai meraba lehernya seduktif. Begitu takut, Kibum mengepalkan erat lengannya sampai kuku-kuku jari di belakang punggungnya memutih, tangan kekar itu kembali naik dan meraih dagunya agar menatap matanya. "Kulitmu begitu lembut dan putih. Aku tak pernah salah memilih orang." Bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Kibum. Sentuhan dan bisikan itu akhirnya membuat tubuh Kibum gemetar, ia takut, sekarang ia tak bisa memakai topengnya lagi.

"Hahaha" Choi Siwon tertawa keras, merasa menang. Berhasil membuat Kibum membuka topengnya, anak ini tak begitu berani walaupun wajahnya menggambarkan demikian. Ia tersenyum geli melihat Kibum yang masih gemetar karena takut.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu halus menghadapi anak keras kepala seperti mu Kibum." Choi Siwon berdiri menjauh, menuju meja kerjanya mengambil beberapa lembar foto dari dalam laci. Tersenyum misterius, Choi Siwon meletakkan 3 lembar foto di paha Kibum. Kibum terkejut bukan main melihatnya, setelahnya ditatapnya Choi Siwon dengan pandangan begitu dingin yang sarat akan kebencian.

"Kim Jongmin, 45 Tahun. Saat ini pria tua itu bekerja di salah satu pabrikku. Tinggal di flat kecil didekat pabrik." Masih tersenyum Choi Siwon mengambil kembali 3 lembar foto.

Dirobeknya pelan foto-foto dengan gambar ayah Kibum yang sedang bekerja, berjalan menuju flat, berbincang dengan sesama buruh. "Kau harus menjadi milikku Kibum, jika tidak sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada pria tua ini."

0

0

0

TBC

0

0

0

Aku sudah lama banget gak nulis, kemampuan menulis aku sudah berkuraaang banyak banget pasti kalian yang membaca ngerasa, mohon dimaklumi. Silahkan dibaca, direview kalau boleh. see you next time :)

PM aja ya kalau mau nanya-nanya :)

_**Selasa, 4 Oktober 2016, 11:54am / Jiyeoon.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**LIFE**

By jiyeoon

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Friendship/Brothership

Warning : TYPO

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada seseorang di dunia ini yang menginginkanku mati." (Cho Kyuhyun)

"Di dunia ini aku pernah membuat sesorang mati." (Kim Ryeowook)

"Ada seseorang di dunia ini yang kuharapkan mati." (Kim Kibum)

.

.

LIFE

By Jiyeoon

"Aku akan menjadi budakmu. Kau puas? Jangan berani sedikitpun menyentuh pria tua itu."

Siwon tersenyum puas, merasa menang. Siwon duduk di tepian kasur, memperhatikan Kibum yang mulai menunduk, tersenyum sinis menyadari anak keras kepala itu masih ketakutan. "Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut percayalah." Ucap Siwon, ia menyingkap rambut Kibum yang basah karena keringat, Kibum begitu ketakutan sampai berkeringat banyak tadi. Rambut itu menghalangi Siwon untuk melihat mata Kibum. "Bahkan matamu begitu indah."

"Kau akan melakukannya sekarang?" Suara Kibum bergetar saat menanyakannya.

"Kau pikir?" Siwon mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kibum secara perlahan. Saat kancing terakhir berhasil terlepas Siwon menurunkan kebawah kemeja Kibum, memperlihatkan bahu putih milik Kibum. Siwon mengendusnya, mencium aroma tubuh anak remaja itu.

Kibum semakin ketakutan. Benar ia menyayangi appanya, hanya pria tua itu yang ia punya di hidupnya, hanya pria tua itu yang bisa ia anggap sebagai orang tua. Tapi haruskah seperti ini? haruskah ia menjual dirinya demi kehidupan pria tua itu. Kibum mulai meragu.

"Jangan lakukan!" teriak Kibum. Ia segera menjauh. Namun tangannya yang terikat di belakang punggung hanya membuatnya semakin terpojok dikepala ranjang.

"Hentikan..." Kibum kembali menolak sentuhan tangan Siwon dipundaknya, berucap dengan suara bergetar. Se pemberani apapun seorang Kibum, tak melepaskan fakta bahwa ia tetaplah seorang anak yang masih berusia 16 tahun, siapapun di umur yang sama dengannya pasti akan takut disentuh seperti ini.

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi milikku." Dengan kasar Siwon menarik kemeja Kibum, merobek kasar lengan kemeja itu, sehingga kemeja Kibum sudah sepenuhnya lepas dari tubuhnya, membuat tubuh bagian atas Kibum kini tak tertutupi apapun.

"Kita akan bersetubuh sekarang."

"Jangann‼" Kibum kembali berteriak menolak. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Terlebih saat Siwon mulai meraba perutnya, tangannya perlahan naik ke leher Kibum. Kibum hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat merasa begitu tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan itu, ia tak ingin mengeluarkan desahan tak nyaman sedikitpun. Kibum merasa jijik disentuh seperti itu, terlebih saat tangan Siwon mulai turun membuka zippernya, Kibum kembali memalingkan wajah, ia merasa seperti pelacur sakarang.

Kibum mendongak, mulai memandang tepat di kedua mata Siwon sebelum pria tampan itu menggerakan tangan untuk menurunkan celananya. Menatap pria tampan itu dengan mata berair, tatapan memohon yang belum pernah ia beri kepada siapapun. "Kumohon jangan lakukan, kumohon lepaskan aku. Jeball….Aku akan melakukan apapun, aku akan membayar hutang appa, jangan sentuh aku, kumohon lepaskan aku Tuan." Kibum menangis memohon.

Siwon terhenyak, mata itu menyiratkan ketakutan yang begitu besar padanya. Kibum benar-benar memohon, meruntuhkan harga dirinya. Siwon tak suka, ia tak suka Kibum yang seperti ini, Kibum yang berani, tenang dan sedikit arogan adalah sosok yang seminggu lalu berhasil membuat Siwon terobsesi. Benar Kibum membuka topengnya, namun Siwon tak membayangkan akan separah ini penolakan anak itu, Siwon senang melihat Kibum yang ketakutan, tapi bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Singkatnya, Ia tak mau bercinta dengan seseorang yang mengemis untuk dilepaskan.

Perlahan Siwon mundur, berdiri dan melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Kibum. Kibum tak bereakasi apapun, ia masih terus menangis. "Kumohon jangan.." Kibum kembali mengemis ketakutan.

Siwon memperhatikan kedua lengan Kibum, bekas ikatannya begitu merah, bahkan kulit Kibum lecet dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Apa ia sudah begitu keterlaluan? Batinnya. Ia segera membuka laci meja nakas, mengambis salep dan dengan lembut mengoleskannya dipergelangan lengan Kibum yang lecet itu.

"Aku tak suka bercinta dengan seorang yang mengemis minta dilepaskan. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Perlahan di dorangnya tubuh Kibum lembut, menidurkan anak itu, menerik selimut untuk menutup tubuh Kibum, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Kibum lagi-lagi takut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Dia bukan wanita, bukan pelacur juga.

Kibum mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang, mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Mengucap syukur saat Siwon berlalu keluar. Setidaknya bukan hari ini, tapi ia tak bisa menjamin untuk besok dan seterusnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? haruskah ia menerimanya? Menjadi pelacur pria itu demi keselamatan ayahnya? Seseorang yang bahkan tak menganggapnya anak.

"Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?" Kibum kembali duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengarik rambutnya frustasi. Ia bahkan tak percaya Tuhan sebelumnya, namun dengan keadaan yang terdesak seperti ini membuatnya mau tak mau memohon kepada sosok yang diyakini orang-orang sebagai sang pencipta segala. Bolehkah Kibum yang berengsek ini memohon kepada sosok itu juga?

"Tuhan kumohon bantu aku.."

Diam-diam Kibum memperhatikan jendela kamar yang terbuka, aparteman ini berada dilantai 3, tak begitu buruk. Kibum bangkit berlari kearah lemari, mengambil sembarang sebuah kaos yang ia yakini milik Siwon. Kibum mengenakannya cepat-cepat, tanpa ragu ia menuju jendela dan melompat.

.

.

.

.

Ruang makan keluarga Cho pagi itu terlihat tenang. Donghae sesekali mengajak ibunya berbincang sembari menikmati roti selai nya. Jungsoo lebih memilih makan dengan tenang, begitu juga Tuan Cho. Hana memutuskan menginap setelah Tuan Cho berjanji tidak akan merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun hari ini. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul, mengambil tempat disamping Donghae, mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai cokelat, begitu tenang seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa, mengabaikan tatapan sinis dari kedua hyung dan ibunya.

"Hae-ah. Biar Eomma antar ke kampus, eomma ingin ke butik sekarang." Nyonya Cho tak tahan lama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dengan dalih mengantar Donghae ke kampus.

Donghae yang mengerti pun hanya mengangguk, memilih tak menghabiskan rotinya tetapi langsung meneguk habis susu karena masih sedikit lapar. "Ayo!" Donghae berdiri seraya mengambil ranselnya lalu mengait lengan eommanya manja, mereka berdua segera berlalu dari ruang makan itu. Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan keduanya, tatapannya terus mengarah ke arah mereka sampai kedua ibu dan anak itu menghilang dibalik dinding.

Tuan Cho dapat melihatnya, tatapan sendu Kyuhyun kearah keduanya. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah memutuskan hadiah yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahun mu?" berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang dari kemarin belum dijawab anaknya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap ayahnya dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Ceria sekali, jika saja Kyuhyun tak sering menunjukkan wajah sendunya secara tak sengaja seperti tadi pasti semua orang bisa menyimpulkan jika Kyuhyun adalah anak yang periang. "Sebenarnya ucapan selamat ulang tahun darimu sudah cukup appa."

"Aigoo.. selamat ulang tahun Kyuhyunie." Tuan Cho mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Jungsoo masih terus diam dan menikmati makannya dengan tenang. Ia ingin pergi, namun roti nya masih banyak dan ia masih lapar. Akhirnya memutuskan bersikap tak perduli tentang pembicaraan mereka berdua, berusaha menikmati makannya saja. Kyuhyun diam-diam menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mengejek?

"Appa, bolehkan aku meminta black card? Aku berencana ingin mengadakan party dengan teman-temanku di salah satu cafe." Kyuhyun berucap manja, diam-diam ia kembali memperhatikan Jungsoo, sedikit kesal saat hyung tertuanya itu tetap tak perduli.

"Ne, nanti akan appa berikan. Ah, appa harus pergi sekarang. Jungsoo, appa tunggu di kantor, jangan lupa bawa laporan kemarin. Kyuhyunnie appa pergi dulu." Tuan Cho mengusap sayang rambut Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu pergi.

Tepat ketika ayahnya menghilang dibalik pintu, Jungsoo sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Memilih untuk segera pergi ke kantor, namun hal itu urung dia lakukan ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Membenci seseorang adalah hal yang wajar, bahkan aneh rasanya jika dalam hidup ini tak ada orang yang bisa kau benci."

Jungsoo diam, akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun datar.

"Hah.. akhirnya kau menatapku." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi haruskah? Kebencian itu kau tunjukkan padaku? Adikmu sendiri?" masih tersenyum sinis, Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. Sang lawan bicara tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

"Aku adalah anak haram eomma. Kau dan eomma mengarang cerita bahwa aku adalah anak haram appa agar donghae hyung ikut membenciku. Benarkan?" lanjut Kyuhyun, ucapannya barusan akhirnya berhasil merubah mimik wajah Jungsoo, dapat Kyuhyun lihat kakaknya itu kini menatapnya dengan tajam seolah begitu benci. Beberapa saat terjadi kebisuan di ruang makan itu, ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah sendu, tak sedikitpun pandangannya beralih dari wajah Jungsoo, sedangkan sang kakak masih terus menatapnya begitu tajam, menghilangkan kesan tenang pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya?" akhirnya Jungsoo membalas ucapannya.

Kyuhyun diam memikirkan sesuatu, setelahnya ia menggeleng pelan. "Belum semua. Aku hanya menebak. Jadi benar seperti itu masa lalu kita?" nada bicara Kyuhyun kini lebih pelan, setelah berhasil menebak cerita yang hanya dirinya dan Donghae tak ketahui ini kenapa terasa begitu berat, Ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Itu benar. Setelah kau mengetahuinya bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku hyung mu?" kini berbalik, giliran Jungsoo yang berucap dan menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

Kyuhyun menangis, namun segera ia hapus kasar air matanya. "Kau dan eomma adalah orang paling munafik dan pengecut yang pernah kukenal."

PLAK

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya lebar saat sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Jungsoo sudah berdiri didepannya dengan marah. Kyuhyuh memegang pipinya sebentar, mendongak lalu menatap Jungsoo datar, ia pun tak mengerti kenapa tadi bisa berbicara seperti itu, Kyuhyun tak sanggup berpikir jernih. Namun saat menatap mata itu, kedua mata Jungsoo yang sarat akan kebencian membuat Kyuhyun kembali sadar ia tak bisa selamanya berada di zona ini. Mengalah, menerima, meminta maaf untuk hal yang bukan kesalahannya.

"Seharusnya kita impas. Aku mendapatkan ayahmu dan kau mendapatkan ibuku. Tidak, kau bahkan mendapatkan keduanya." Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo cukup tajam, matanya berair namun itu tak menggambarkan rasa takut dan bersalah sedikitpun, Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah tepat, ia bersikap dan berucap dengan benar. Mereka lah yang seharusnya merasa beraslah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Jungsoo segera menyambar tasnya dan bergegas jauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Muak, semakin lama mendengar ocehan anak itu semakin ia muak dan membencinya.

"Aku akan pergi agar appa hanya milikmu dan Donghae hyung. Kau puas?" lagi-lagi suara Kyuhyun menghalanginya. Jungsoo berhenti berjalan, namun tak kunjung berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi maaf, aku hanya akan menghilang, aku tidak bisa mati seperti yang kau harapkan 10 tahun lalu." Kyuhyun menangis, suaranya serak. Ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang semula, Kyuhyun yang pengalah.

.

.

.

.

"_Ahjumma, jadi Ryeo akan punya hyung juga."_

"_Hemm.. kau juga akan punya appa, dan panggil aku eomma mulai hari ini nde?"_

"_Nde.. Ahjumma gomowo.."_

"_Eomma Ryeowook-ah"_

"_Ah mian, hyung Ryeo namanya siapa?"_

"_Nama hyungmu…"_

"_Ahjumma awas.. ada truk."_

"Ahjumma…."

Ryeowook bangun dengan peluh mengucur disekujur tubuhnya. Ia segera bangkit dari kasur kerasnya, segera bergegas ke ujung ruangan, dengan tangan bergetar ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dari teko diatas meja makan. Sudah dua gelas, namun tubuhnya masih bergetar takut, dadanya terasa begitu sesak seperti sesuatu telah menghimpitnya.

Ryeowook terus berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih stabil. Berulang kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan. Ia sudah terbiasa seperti ini, sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara menenangkan diri dari serangan di bagian dadanya yang tiba-tiba datang setelah bermimpi buruk. Pelan-pelan dielusnya dada kirinya yang masih berdetak tak karuan itu.

Setelah merasa lebih baik Ryeowook memilih kembali duduk. Manatap kosong kearah dinding, mimpi itu lagi. Bayangan dimana dia duduk didalam mobil yang menghantam keras sebuah truk berisi bahan makanan, seorang ahjumma mendekapnya begitu erat, darah dari kepala ahjumma itu mengotori seluruh tubuhnya, sungguh mengerikkan dan menakutkan. Ryeowook menekuk lututnya, memeluk diri karena katakutan terus menghantuinya, meredam tangis dalam kesendiriannya.

Ryeowook sudah pergi dari panti asuhan, hari ini adalah hari ke empat ia tinggal disebuah flat yang ia sewa dengan harga miring. Tak nyaman, sungguh sempit tanpa penghangat ataupun pendingin ruangan. Musim salju ini ia begitu kedinginan, 4 malam ini ia tak pernah tidur nyanyak, ia selalu bermimpi buruk, mimpi yang sama, mimpi yang beberapa tahun ini sudah mulai menghilang sejak ia mendapat teman sekamar di panti asuhan, dan sekarang ia sendiri lagi, kembali lagi mimpi itu datang dan mengusik tidurnya.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.." air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

Kurang lebih 30 puluh menit menekuk lutut, Ryeowook sudah merasa lebih tenang, ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ia segera bangkit menuju kasur, merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang keras itu. Beberapa menit ia hanya me bolak balik kan badan tak karuan. Ia kedinginan, selimut tipis yang dia beli di 3 hari lalu tak membantu banyak, tubuhnya masih menggigil padahal Ryeowook sudah memastikan jendela nya telah tertutup rapat.

"Haruskah aku mencari tempat baru? Rumah Sewa?" Ryeowook bermonolog sembari memandang langit-langit yang berhias sarang laba-laba diatasnya. "Tapi tabunganku hanya ada 3 juta Won. Aishhhhh"

.

.

.

.

**1 Minggu Kemudian**

"Seoul I'm comiiiing" Seorang namja berteriak girang setelah berada di luar bandara International Incheon. Orang-orang menatapnya heran, Kyuhyun tak begitu perduli. Musim salju berkisar 4 drajat, Kyuhyun bersyukur sudah menyiapkan mantel tebal di ranselnya, sembari memakai mantelnya, Kyuhyun mehentikan sebuah taksi. Menunjukkan smartphonenya yang berisi pesan alamat rumah yang akan ditempatinya kepada supir taksi. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun terus tersenyum. Entahlah, Ia merasa seperti lega sekali.

Kyuhyun bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Victoria, gadis cantik dan baik hati itu bersedia mengurus keperluannya setelah kabur (?). Entahlah Kyuhyun bingung harus menyebutnya kabur atau diusir. Kabur dari ayahnya benar, diusir secara tak langsung oleh kedua hyung dan eommanya juga benar. Gadis cantik itu banyak sekali membantu, mulai dari membantu menarikkan semua uang tabungannya tanpa meninggalkan kecurigaan kepada appanya, membantunya membuat pasport, membantunya membeli tiket, dan yang paling penting, ayah Victoria yang bekerja di kedutaan besar China untuk Korea berhasil membawanya kesini tanpa meninggalkan jejak, ayah Victoria juga sudah membantu membuat buku tabungan Korea untuknya. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ayahnya itu kaya, akan sangat mudah bagi ayahnya menemukannya disini jika ia tak memiliki persiapan yang matang.

Distrik Gangdong-Gu, itulah tujuannya saat ini. Ia tersenyum membaca chat facebooknya dengan seorang namja bernama Kim Ryeowook. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa secara tak sengaja membaca iklan di sebuah group facebook yang namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu buat tentang berbagi rumah sewa. Sebenarnya ayah Victoria sudah menawarkan sebuah apartemen untuknya, namun Kyuhyun menolak, sudah dibantu sebanyak ini saja ia merasa tidak enak.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya taksi yang ditumpanginya sudah berhenti ditempat tujuan. Kyuhyun masih berdiri diam didepan rumah itu, rumahnya tak cukup besar dan cenderung sederhana, beberapa cat dibagian dindingnya bahkan sudah mengelupas, namun rumah itu terlihat kokoh dan nyaman dari luar. Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyum merasa semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Chukkae Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Ini lah kehidupanmu sekarang." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, perlahan ia menaiki tangga, dari informasi yang ia dapat dari namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu, rumah sewaan itu berada di lantai dua, lantai satu adalah tempat ahjumma pemilik rumah.

Didepan rumah itu, Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian memencet bel, menunggu seseorang didalam mendengar dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tak berapa lama pintu sudah terbuka, menampiilkan sosok namja dengan tinggi badan yang lebih pendek darinya. Kyuhyun mengenalinya, pria itu, sama persis dengan foto di display profil facebook namja bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Cho Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook memastikan sembari tersenyum, menyambut penghuni baru rumah mereka. Ryeowook menyebutnya si penolong, ada alasan khusus untuk itu.

"Anyeong haseo." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

Ryeowook mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk, mengantar Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun menaruh tasnya diatas kasur, memperhatikan kamarnya. Cukup bagus untuk ukuran rumah sewaan, ada sebuah kasur berukuran sedang, sebuah meja belajar, sebuah rak tempat menyimpan buku diujung, sebuah lemari berukuran besar dan sebuah meja nakas disamping kasur.

"Aku dan Kibum-ssi sangat berterimakasih Kyuhyun-ssi bersedia membayar 50% uang deposit. Kyuhyun-ssi tenang saja, untuk sewa bulanan kita akan membagi rata." Ryeowook tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun, tanpa orang ini mungkin ia tak akan pernah berhasil mendapat rumah sewaan yang layak, karena pasalnya si Kibum itu hanya mampu membayar 20%, Ryeowook sendiri hanya mampu 30%, beruntung Kyuhyun ini mau saja membayar 50% uang deposit.

"Kibum?"

"Ah, selain aku ada seseorang lagi bernama Kim Kibum. Dirumah ini ada dua kamar. Karena Kyuhyun-ssi yang membayar lebih banyak uang deposit, Kyuhyun-ssi mendapat kamar sendiri, aku dan Kibum-ssi berbagi kamar." Ryeowook menjelaskan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Selanjutnya, ditemani Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengelilingi setiap sudut tempat tinggal barunya tersebut. Ryeowook yang seminggu lebih dulu tinggal menjelaskan beberapa peraturan. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk paham. Sangat Umum, hanya tentang larangan membawa wanita, memberi sampel nama untuk masing-masing makanan dikulkas, membersihkan rumah setiap hari minggu dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun melirik keruang tengah, ada satu set sofa dan meja, tv berukuran 29 inch. Cukup bagus, batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menuju kearah dapur, diikuti Ryeowook yang sedari tadi mengekorinya. Kyuhyun melirik dua buah mug, dua buah piring, sendok, garpu, sumpit semua peralatan makan hanya ada dua buah dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Bisa temani aku membeli peralatan makan? Dan peralatan mandi juga. Ah beberapa pakaian juga."

"Eoh?" Ryeowook yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa bengong.

"Emm, aku orang baru disini, aku tak tau jalan."

"Memangnya kau berasal dari mana Kyuhyun-ssi?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran, dari profil facebooknya, tidak ada informasi Khusus tentang Cho Kyuhyun ini.

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar sembari menatap Ryeowook. Banyak bicara dan ramah, itulah kesan Kyuhyun terhadap Ryeowook, ia nyaman dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

"Incheon." Jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia memang dari Bandara Incheon bukan?

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menemanimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ryeowook yang merasa sudah menjelaskan segala hal kepada Kyuhyun memilih duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun berdiri mematung, sekali lagi matanya menelusuri seisi rumah.

"Seperti ini, lebih baik kan? Semoga disana juga jauh lebih baik tanpa diriku." Gumamnya lirih dan begitu pelan.

**TBC**

_**Selasa, 11 Oktober 2016 4:20 AM – 17.28 PM/ Jiyeoon**_

Aku berusaha banget gak bias dalam menulis FF LIFE ini, tapi tetap aja hasilnya banyak part Kyuhyun. aku juga gak sempat ngedit jadi mohon maafkan kalau ada typo #hiks

See you next time ya, review kalau boleh :) Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan PM aja pasti dibalas.

_**Balasan Review Chapter 3:**_

**Michhazz** : dari chap 4 belum bisa nebak kah kenapa kyunie nya beda? Hehe

**Awaelfkyu13 **: Hallo, kereeen.. review nya sebelum baca….hehe

**Cuttiekyu94 **: Nado Bogoshipoooo… tetap ikutin fic ini ya

**Annishi692 **: Me gak ada sequel, palingan epilog aja. Makasih apaan? Sama-sama aja deh hehe

**Kyuli99** : eonni disini aja gak kemana-mana, kabar baik.. aku juga dah kangen baca komen komen mu :) aduh sorry IWTBPOT nya kayaknya masih lama, aku mau nulis yang ringan ringan aja makanya lanjutin LIFE dulu, udah kenyang sama angst haha

**Jihyunelf **: yey, masih diingat cerita aku… ikutin terus ya

**Sparkyubun** : saking lamanya gak update sampai dipikir salah liat. Haha… sebenarnya semuanya ribet tapi kayaknya emang kibum lebih ribet deh…

**Angel sparkyu** : tetap ikutin terus ya ceritanya. Di chap ini sudah ketemu tuh..

**Yulianasuka** : anyeong yuli, makasih ya semangatnya duh jadi terharu. Hehe gak akan pernah bosan mah saya baca reveiw reader apalagi review nya kamu.

**Yuliyuzumaki **: terimakasih… kyunie bukan anak angkat kok… oke sip bakal dilanjutkan

**Miharu Aina **: terimakasih, terus ikutin ff iini ya..

**Annisah654 **: sudah lama gak nulis, gak nyangka ada yang kangen ff ku. Hehe terimakasih. kyunie anak hana kok

**Park RinHyun-Uchiha **: Chapter ini sudah pergi semua..sudah ketemu juga

**Readlight : **Unnie disini aja gak kemana mana :) sepanjang 2016 diriku kurang piknik, kerjaannya kuliah, magang, kkn, part time, ini ono.. duh jadi malas nulis jadinya #maafkan diriku yang curhat

**Dewidossantolesiete **: ya wajar kok bingung aku update terakhir setahun lalu. Kibum nya kabur.. dari chap 4 belum bisa nebak ya Kyu anak appa cho atau bukan? Hehe. Tentang Ryeowook masih rahasia.

**Fitri MY **: kalau suka diikutin terus ya Fitri :)

**Ladyelf11 : **loh kok ketawa? Iya ikutin terus ya

**Guest **: terimakasih.. saya juga gak nyangka tiba-tiba kepikiran pengen update lagi. Haha

**Sheehee89** : wajar kok lupa , FF ini udah setahun lalu gak di update. Tebakan tentang kyuhyun dan jungsoo nya benar sekaliiiii..selamat….

**Dewiangel **: wajar lupa, kan FF ini udah setahun lalu gak di update :( Kibum bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri kok. Hehe

**Wonhaesung Love **: sip..

**Kuroi Ilna **: gak ada yaoi kok, SiBum itu kepentingan cerita aja, aku mah gak jago buat gituan..hehe

**Guest : **sip..

**Bryan Andrew Cho **: Kyuhyun jones? Ehh mau ingatin aja, ini bukan FF Yaoi ya.. hehe emang emak kyuhyun aneh banget..


	6. Chapter 5

LIFE

CHAPTER 5 : We're just strangers who life in the same place

Kibum membuka mata terlalu pagi hari ini. Pukul 07.30, terlalu pagi untuk seorang Kim Kibum yang tidur pukul 5 dini hari. Ia segera bangun tanpa meregangkan tubuhnya khas orang normal saat bangun tidur, segera berdiri dan keluar kamar menuju toliet, sambil memegang perutnya yang sedikit sakit. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah atas. Ranjang bagian atas sudah kosong dan rapi. 'Sudah pergi eoh? Cepat sekali.' batin Kibum tak begitu perduli.

Sampai didepan pintu toilet Kibum lagi-lagi harus bersabar menahan hasrat biologisnya untuk buang air besar saat diliatnya pintu itu tertutup, ah si Ryeowook itu masih ditoilet ternyata. Dengan sabar ia kembali kekamar, lima menit menunggu namun Kibum tak kunjung mendengar suara pintu toilet yang terbuka 'Aish, biasanya dia sudah bersiap pergi jam segini. Lama sekali seperti perempuan saja' batin Kibum sedikit kesal. Ia terus memegang perutnya yang terasa mules, wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah karena itu. Seminggu tinggal bersama pria pendek yang ia ketahui bernama Ryeowook itu membuat mereka paham akan kebiasaan masing-masing, Ryeowook sudah tidak ada di rumah di pagi hari dan akan pulang saat sore hari, sementara dirinya hanya berada dirumah dari pukul empat dini hari sampai menjelang siang, membuat keduanya jarang sekali bertemu, jika tidak salah hitung mereka hanya 3 kali berpapasan secara singkat. Ryeowook sibuk, tapi Kibum jauh lebih sibuk.

Tak tahan Kibum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali kedepan toilet, mengetuk pintu agar pria pendek itu lebih cepat. "Ryeowook-ssi, cepat sedikit. Aku juga ingin memakai toilet." Singkat bahkan terkesan memerintah. Namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kibum lagi-lagi mengetuk dengan lebih keras. Kesal dan tak tahan, akhirnya Kibum memutuskan keluar, meminjam toilet ahjumma pemilik rumah dilantai satu bukanlah ide buruk dibanding terus menahan keperluan biologisnya lebih lama dan berujung mengidap penyakit, oke ini berlebihan.

Tepat setelah Kibum kembali kerumah, pintu toilet itu terbuka, Kibum hampir melewatinya begitu saja jika ia tak menyadari ternyata seseorang yang asing lah berada didepannya. Orang itu tersenyum canggung lalu sedikit menunduk menyapanya. "Anyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sapa orang itu.

Kibum diam sesaat, baru menyadari ternyata bukan Ryeowook yang memakai toilet selama itu, ternyata orang baru ini. Kibum sudah mendengarnya, penghuni baru rumah sewa mereka. Matanya menelusuri pria berkulit pucat bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, Kibum menjadi kesal saat dilihatnya sebuah earphone tergantung dileher Kyuhyun, dilihatnya juga tangan itu menggenggam sebuah smartphone.

"Kau menggunakan handphone saat ditoilet?" bukannya membalas sapaannya, Kibum malah bertanya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Eoh…?" Kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

"Kau bahkan memakai earphone‼" Rasa kesal Kibum semakin bertambah saat dilihatnya ekspresi tak bersalah pemuda dihadapannya. Ia menahan hasrat biologisnya sampai wajahnya memerah dan perutnya benar-benar sakit, tapi seorang didepannya ini malah asyik bermain handphone ditoilet tanpa tau dirinya berjuang menahan hasrat biologis dengan begitu susah. Ok Kibum sedikit berlebihan, tapi tadi itu sungguh sakit dan tak nyaman.

"Lain kali jangan bermain handphone apalagi mendengar musik saat memakai toilet, sadarlah ada orang lain yang mungkin ingin memakainya juga. Toilet ini milik bersama!" Kibum sedikit membentak, singkat dan terkesan dingin, setelahnya Kibum pergi melewati Kyuhyun dan masuk kekamar begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berdiri terpaku karena terkejut.

'Tadi itu apa? Ia membentakku dipertemuan pertama?' batin Kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"Astaga kami bahkan belum berkenalan." ucap Kyuhyun sembari menggeleng pelan. Yang ini berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Ryeowook, itulah kesan pertama Kyuhyun terhadap housemate nya yang bernama Kim Kibum itu.

"Setidaknya ia harus menyapaku kembali, dan jika ingin menegur kenapa memakai kalimat seperti itu? Astaga, apa aku mengalami culture shock? Aniyo, ini Korea, orang western seperti James bahkan lebih sopan dari dia." Kyuhyun mendumel kesal sembari menuju dapur, berniat meminum air putih, sadarlah ia belum membeli apapun, bahkan makanan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekeliling. Dimana Ryeowook itu? Bukankah ia bilang ingin menemaninya berbelanja? Sudah cukup kemarin ia tidur tanpa menyikat gigi, bahkan sarapan hanya air putih pagi ini.

Merasa Ryeowook tak ada dirumah, Kyuhyun memutuskan bersiap-siap untuk berbelanja sendiri pagi ini, lagipula Ia bisa menggunakan aplikasi maps untuk mencari supermarket dan toko baju terdekat.

0

0

0

"Wae? Yang mana lagi yang salah? Aku sudah yakin semua benar." Yesung merengut kesal ketika Kibum kembali menyodorkan kertas jawabanya dengan tanda silang besar disalah satu jawaban.

"Ini tenses apa?" tanya Kibum terus menunjuk jawaban yang salah tersebut dengan bolpoin.

"Past perfect continuous?" jawab Yesung sedikit ragu.

"Benar" Kibum mengagguk membenarkan. "Continuous." Kibum menekankan kata itu. Kibum mulai membuka buku bahasa inggris dan mencari berbagai rumus tenses, ketika mendapatkannya, ia menunjukkannya ke arah Yesung, berusaha menjelaskannya dengan pelan agar orang didepannya ini mengerti.

"Kau melupakannya, semua continuous tense selalu memakai 'ing' yang benar adalah 'By the time the bus came, I had been waiting for 2 hours' kau lupa menambah 'ing' dalam kata kerja wait." Jelas Kibum.

"Ah.. Aku mengerti." Yesung hanya nyegir dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

Kibum menghela nafas, memperhatikan Yesung yang mulai membaca kembali semua rumus yang tenses yang sudah mereka pelajari kemarin. Kibum menjadi guru private Yesung dua hari lalu, ketika melihat sebuah iklan di tempel dihalte bus, awalnya ayah pemuda dihadapannya ini ragu untuk mempekerjakannya, melihat ternyata Kibum bukanlah seorang proffesional dan masih dibawah umur bahkan seusia dengan anaknya. Namun tanpa ragu Kibum menunjukkan hasil evaluasi ujian akhirnya kepada Tuan Kim, membuktikan bahwa ia adalah lulusan terbaik, membuat pria paruh baya itu terkejut akan betapa pintarnya pemuda asal busan ini. Hingga akhirnya Kibum sekarang bekerja untuk Yesung. Gaji yang cukup besar membuat Kibum tergiur, Kibum butuh uang, ia rasa ini adalah pekerjaannya yang cukup mudah baginya.

Dua hari mengajar Yesung, Kibum yakin Yesung bukanlah anak yang bodoh, Yesung sudah hampir bisa menguasai tenses hanya dalam kurun waktu dua hari. Ya seharusnya materi itu bisa dikuasai ketika di menengah pertama. Kibum menyimpulkan Yesung banyak tertinggal jauh karena malas, tipikal anak orang kaya yang pemalas, Kibum dengar ayah Yesung sangatlah kaya, belajar ataupun tidak Yesung sudah pasti lulus karena ayahnya penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolahnya dulu.

Tapi kali ini beda, Yesung ingin masuk Hannyoung High School, sayangnya ayahnya tak memiliki relasi disekolah tersebut sehingga ia harus melakukan test seperti siswa pada umumnya.

"Kibum, tadi hanya salah sedikit bukan? Cuma kurang 'ing'. Aku bosan, ayo ganti matematika. Aku sama sekali tak paham belum paham tentang logaritma, aku bahkan tak hapal rumus bangun ruang, lalu sin cos tan itu apa, aishh memikirkan itu semua membuatku pusing." ucap Yesung.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus benar-benar hafal dan memahami ke 16 tenses ini sebelum kita berpindah ke mata pelajaran lain." Kibum menolak tegas, sembari memberi gesture agar Yesung kembali membaca bukunya. Beruntunglah Yesung ini adalah anak yang easy going dan ramah sehingga dibanding hubungan guru dan murid yang kaku, Kibum merasa seperti sedang mengajar temannya.

"Aku bosan." Keluh Yesung, menyandarkan bahunya disandaran kursi belakang. Kibum maklum, sudah hampir dua jam Yesung belajar tanpa berhenti. Kibum memilih membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah plastic bag berisi tumpukan buku-buku yang baru dibelinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Yesung.

"Ini buku-buku kumpulan soal terbaru yang kubeli ditoko buku, kita akan mempelajarinya di akhir-akhir pertemuan. Didalam plastic bag ada uang kembalian, tolong berikan kembali ke ayahmu."

Yesung mendecak, mengambil beberapa uang didalam plastic bag itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas Kibum. "Anggap itu bonus." Yesung tersenyum kerah Kibum. Melihat Kibum yang sedikit keberatan, Yesung memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kibum, dengan progressku sekarang, apakah aku bisa lulus Hannyoung High School?"

Kibum berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya ia juga sedikit meragu. "Entahlah, ujiannya akhir bulan ini. Kita hanya punya waktu tiga minggu. Kenapa kau begitu ingin masuk ke sekolah itu? Bukankah ayahmu menyuruhmu masuk SOPA? Kau sudah bisa masuk tanpa test bukan?" Kibum bertanya penasaran, Tuan Kim sendiri bercerita bahwa ia bahkan bingung kenapa putranya bersikeras masuk sekolah itu, padahal Tuan Kim mampu meluluskan anaknya itu di SOPA yang tak kalah terkenal dan elit mengingat ia memiliki relasi dengan pemilik sekolah tersebut.

Yesung menatap Kibum tajam dan pura-pura kesal. "Kau bahkan meragukanku? Tenang saja, ayahku akan tetap membayarmu walau aku tak lulus test di Hannyoung."

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Tuntut Kibum.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mainanku lagi. Kudengar ia mendapat beasiswa di sekolah itu. Jika aku tak satu sekolah dengannya, aku akan bingung bagaimana melampiaskan rasa dendamku."

Kibum menatap Yesung dalam, orang didepannya ini sedikit mengerikkan, berbicara tentang mainan dan dendam namun dengan raut wajah yang begitu santai. Namun Kibum memilih mengidikkan bahu tak peduli, bukan urusannya.

0

0

0

Kyuhyun menguap lebar sembari menatap jam dinding dan Ryeowook bergantian. "Ryeowook-ssi, kau yakin Kibum itu akan pulang?" Oh ayolah, ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam, Kyuhyun lelah setelah seharian berbelanja dan berkemas kamar barunya. Ia butuh tidur. Dan sekerang, Kim Ryeowook ini memaksanya terjaga untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan, sudah 2 jam menunggu namun Kim Kibum belum datang juga sehingga mereka terus menunggunya datang. Semakin bertambah saja rasa kesal Kyuhyun kepada Kim Kibum itu.

"Ia biasa pulang jam 4 pagi, tapi dia sudah membalas pesanku bahwa ia bisa datang." Jawab Ryeowook, ia memilih kembali mengirim pesan kepada Kibum, memastikan kembali sekaligus menitip soft drink untuk minuman mereka. Ryeowook merencanakan perayaan kecil-kecilan mengingat Kyuhyun sudah bergabung yang berarti seluruh penghuni rumah sewa ini telah berkumpul untuk hidup bersama selama beberapa bulan bahkan tahun kemudian.

"Jam 4 pagi? Memangnya berapa pekerjaan part time si Kibum itu?" Kyuhyun yang mengantuk kembali segar saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

"3 atau 4? Belum termasuk mengajar les private."

"Apa? Ia bekerja apa saja, kenapa sebanyak itu?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun, sangat menggemaskan. "Aku kurang tau, yang pasti dia bekerja di coffee shop dan minimarket karena aku pernah melihatnya. Yang dua lagi aku kurang tau."

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja, walaupun heran namun ia berusaha tak perduli. Ingatkan dia akan kejadian pagi tadi, Kim Kibum itu menyebalkan. "Kau sendiri bekerja dimana? Kau juga punya pekerjaan yang banyak?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya bekerja di cafe dekat sini, Kau lihat sendiri kan tadi aku pulang sore."

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan atensi mereka. Akhirnya Kim Kibum datang. Ryeowook menyambutnya dengan senyum dan memberi gesture untuk bergabung di meja makan. Kibum meletakkan beberapa kaleng cola yang dibelinya diatas meja yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai makanan. Ryeowook membeli twigim, makanan ringan berbalut tepung dengan isi udang, cumi, dan ubi, ia juga membeli beberapa hot dog dipinggir jalan, sedangkan Kyuhyun memesan 2 kotak pizza ukuran besar.

"Akan lebih seru bila tadi aku membeli bir." Ucap Kibum sembari duduk di kursi sebelah Ryeowook.

"Lalu kenapa tak beli itu?" ucap Kyuhyun malas.

"Aku ingat Ryeowook bilang bahwa ada anak berumur 15 tahun disini." Jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun menatapnya tak suka, cih bukankah mereka hanya beda setahun.

"Kita semua belum cukup umur Kibum-ssi." Ryeowook berusaha menengahi keduanya.

Ryeowook segera membuka 3 kaleng cola, masing-masing untuk Kyuhyun, Kibum dan dirinya. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi "Untuk berkumpulnya 3 housemate, semoga hari-hari kedepan akan berjalan dengan nyaman." Kyuhyun dan Kibum ikut bersulang. Selanjutnya mereka mulai makan-makan dan mengobrol ringan. Walaupun hanya Ryeowook yang selalu mencari topik pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun yang menanggapi, sedangkan Kibum hanya sekali-sekali menanggapi dan memilih fokus untuk makan, ia benar-benar lapar setelah bekerja seharian.

"Cha, kita mulai dengan peraturan rumah. Peraturan ini dibuat oleh penghuni-penghuni lama. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sendiri? Menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kita?" tawar Ryeowook. Dimeja itu kini ada sebuah MacBook milik Kyuhyun dan bingkai besar berisi peraturan rumah yang tadi diambilnya di dinding dekat pintu masuk.

"Poin pertama, Dilarang membawa wanita"

"Hapus itu." Jawab Kibum.

"Jangan, nanti ada yang berbuat mesum." Kyuhyun menolak sembari menatap mengejek Kibum.

"Bagaimana bila itu ibumu yang ingin berkunjung?" tanya Kibum kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun diam tak menjawab. Kibum menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun namun ia memilih mengidikkan bahu tak perduli.

"Kita ganti dengan 'Dilarang membawa kekasih' saja bagaimana?" saran Ryeowook.

"Setuju." jawab keduanya berbarengan. Ryeowook mengetik poin satu.

"Memberi label nama setiap makanan dikulkas?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hapus saja, Berbagi lebih enek." Ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

Dan begitu seterusnya sampai 13 peraturan dibuat, dengan sedikit perdebatan kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan Ryeowook yang syukurlah mampu menengahi. Sebelum Ryeowook menyimpan document yang diketiknya, tiba-tiba Kibum berucap "Tambahkan satu poin lagi."

"Maksimal memakai toilet 15 menit dan dilarang bermain handphone saat ditoilet." ucap Kibum, ia masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi, betapa tidak nyamanya menahan kebutuhan biologis karena Kyuhyun terlalu lama memakai toilet.

"Apa? Mana bisa seperti itu‼ Aku tidak setuju‼" Yang benar saja, Kyuhyun itu setidaknya butuh hampir satu jam untuk memakai toilet dipagi hari dirumahnya di China. 15 menit itu hanya menyikat gigi saja untuknya.

"Kurasa 20 menit cukup." Ryeowook menjawab. Kibum tersenyum senang, menatap Kyuhyun mengejek merasa menang.

"Baiklah 20 menit. Dua banding satu, cepat ketik itu menjadi poin ke 14" perintah Kibum kearah Ryeowook.

"30 menit‼ Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi yang paling pertama atau paling terakhir menggunakan toilet." Kyuhyun berusaha membuat negosiasi.

Ryeowook menatap Kibum, Kibum menggeleng memberi isyarat menolak. Kyuhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum teringat sesuatu. "Aku membayar 50 persen uang deposit. Kuharap kalian tidak amnesia."

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas, sedangkan Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Yah benar juga, Kyuhyun punya kuasa lebih disini. "Baiklah, 20 menit untuk Ryeowook dan Kibum, 30 menit untuk Kyuhyun." Ryeowook memutuskan.

Selesai membuat peraturan, pesta kecil-kecilan itu berakhir. Ryeowook memutuskan segera pergi ke toilet untuk cuci muka dan menyikat gigi sebelum tidur, sudah malam, ia harus berada di cafe pukul 8 pagi besok. Sehingga sekarang yang tertinggal hanya Kibum yang masih terus makan, masih banyak makanan yang tersisah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih memutar mutar kaleng kola memperhatikan Kibum yang makan seperti tak kenal kenyang. Kibum tidak sedikitpun merasa tak nyaman diperhatikan seperti itu, biarlah orang dihadapannya ini memberi label ia rakus atau apa, sebenarnya ia tak serakus itu, ia hanya belum makan seharian dan tak suka melihat makanan yang dibuang-buang, kalau boleh jujur Kibum kenyang, sungguh.

"Kim Ryeowook itu, dia yang menawarimu berbagi sewa dirumah ini?" Kyuhyun memulai percakapan.

"Aku membaca iklannya di facebook. Setelah itu kami saling berbalas chat." Jawab Kibum. Kyuhyun mengagguk, cara Kibum kenal Ryeowook ternyata sama seperti dirinya rupanya.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terdapat Ryeowook dibaliknya. "Kim Ryeowook itu orang baik sepertinya. Bukankah begitu?"

Kibum meletakkan sumpitnya dimeja. Ia menyerah, makanan ini terlalu banyak. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Mungkin?" jawabnya. Kibum melirik MacBook diatas meja yang tadi dipakai Ryewook mengetik peraturan, benda itu milik Kyuhyun, di sampingnya ada sebuah smartphone milik Kyuhyun yang Kibum yakini memiliki harga selangit.

"Kau berasal dari keluarga kaya? Apple MacBook, Galaxy Note 7, ah membayar 50 persen uang deposit. Kau pasti orang kaya? Kau kabur dari rumah?" tanya Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, Kibum ini pintar juga rupanya. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu. Kau berasal dari keluarga miskin? Bekerja di 3-4 tempat? Bahkan pulang pukul 4 dini hari." Kyuhyun berucap sedikit pedas.

"Kuharap kau tidak lupa bahwa kita hanya orang asing yang tinggal disatu tempat." Kibum berucap sedikit dingin.

"Seharusnya kau bicara itu pada dirimu sendiri." Balas Kyuhyun tak jauh lebih dingin, ia segera bangkit ketika secara bersamaan Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Menarik." gumam Kibum.

**TBC**

Mohon maafkan TYPO nya.

Ini telat, seharusnya update selasa tapi aku bahkan baru ngetik narasinya hari ini. maaf kan ya. reviewnya gak sempat balas tapi dibaca kok satu satu, maafkan ya, kalau ada pertanyaan di PM aja ya.

oke, izin kan aku cuap-cuap

ada yang reveiw feelnya kurang berasa,

hmm just reminder jika ingin membaca yang sedih-sedih bukan FF ini pilihannya, its totally different dari ME atau End of Pain. Ini FF ringan tentang kehidupan, pertemanan, bukan angst bahkan banyak saya ambil dari personal experience.

.

banyak yang review welcomeback to FFN,

terimakasih teman-teman :) saya terharu. sejujurnya saya kembali nulis karena kesal sepanjang bulan sept-oct ini karena judul skripsi yang ditolak tolak mulu #kapansayalulusnya #maafkanakuyangcurhat. Setidaknya kesalnya saya dilampiaskan dengan hal yang baik. Saya gak bisa kasih kepastian akan terus rutin update seperti ini, misal nanti gak update-update lagi jadi kalian paham alasannya apa ya. tapi saya pastikan, saya akan menyelesaikan apa yang sudah saya post.

yah... we have our own personal life. and reality sucks and slap me to realize life isnt as simple as fiction I wrote

see you next time. Read and review kalau boleh, karna kalau di read aja bikin baper, apalagi kalau gak di read. #apaansih

_**Jiyeoon, Rabu 9:30 PM**_


	7. Chapter 6

**LIFE**

**CHAPTER 6 : Is that hard to share a bit of your distress with me?**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, semua orang menjalani kehidupannya masing-masing. Walaupun berada di satu rumah, tiga pemuda dibawah umur yang tinggal bersama itu bisa dikatakan jarang bertemu. Kibum dengan sejuta kesibukannya mencari uang sedangkan Ryeowook begitu menikmati pekerjaan barunya menjadi seorang pelayan cafe.

Sementara Kyuhyun, hampir 3 minggu di Korea telah ia habiskan dengan mengambil kelas di salah satu bimbingan belajar terkemuka guna mempersiapkan ujian masuk sekolah. Kyuhyun pintar, dirinya tau itu, tapi perbedaan kurikulum sekolah China dan Korea membuatnya tetap tak boleh berleha-leha, tetap tak ada yang bisa menjamin ia pasti lulus di sekolah favorite. Kyuhyun tetap percaya istilah _No one is the best, they only do the best_. Meski ia pintar, ia bukan yang terbaik dan tak ada yang terbaik, ia hanya perlu melakukan yang terbaik.

Awal Maret sudah tiba, pertanda mereka sudah siap menghadapi tahun ajaran baru. Seminggu lalu Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah melakukan tes ujian masuk sekolah menengah atas bersama ribuan siswa lainnya. Hannyoung High School, salah satu sekolah favorite di Korea menjadi tujuan mereka mengemban ilmu ditahap ini. Tak ada alasan khusus, bukan karena ingin bersama-sama atau setia kawan, ayolah Kibum dan Kyuhyun bahkan sering adu mulut sampai saat ini. Kibum memilih sekolah ini karena sekolah ini dekat dengan tempat tinggal mereka, hanya perlu naik bus satu kali bahkan berjalan kaki jika ada waktu lebih, sangat hemat, sesuai prinsipnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih sekolah ini karena statusnya sebagai sekolah favorite, Kyuhyun tentu ingin menempatkan dirinya di sekolah terbaik. Namun alasan utamanya karena Kim Ryeowook, housemate sekaligus satu-satunya yang ia anggap teman di negara ini sudah diterima melalui program beasiswa disekolah ini, jujur saja Kyuhyun tak ingin sendirian, ia belum tau apa-apa tentang negara yang baru ditinggalinya.

Sehingga sekarang mereka berakhir disini, di aula besar sekolah itu. Ryeowook yang di tengah terlihat mengapit lengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, menyeret kedua housmatenya yang nampak begitu malas ke depan papan pengumuman, harusnya ia hanya perlu bersantai, namun tanpa dirinya, ia tak yakin dua orang disampingnya ini mau pergi melihat pengumuman, mereka itu terlalu malas dengan kedok tak suka keramaian.

Mereka sengaja datang lebih siang, menghindari keramaian, namun tetap saja masih ada puluhan siswa yang masih berdesakan didepan papan pengumuman.

"Kau bilang jika kita berangkat siang akan lebih sepi!" Kyuhyun mendungus tak suka melihat segerombolan siswa yang saling dorong satu sama lain didepan papan pengumuman. Ia menatap Ryeowook protes.

"Aku dengar pagi tadi jauh lebih banyak dari ini, ada ratusan orang." Jawab Ryeowook membela diri.

"Ck, ini abad 21dasawarsa ke 2, kenapa mereka masih menggunakan metode seperti ini. Bukankah lebih mudah jika mereka mengumumkannya melalui website sekolah?" Kyuhyun terus saja menggerutu tak jelas.

"Itu akan terlalu mudah untuk orang malas sepertimu. Sesuatu harus didapatkan dengan sedikit perjuangan." Kibum yang sedari tadi diam berbicara sedikit ketus, kesal mendengar ocehan dan keluhan Kyuhyun. "Ryeowook-ssi, ayo kita juga ikut berdesakkan, tolong bantu aku mencari namaku ne." Kibum menarik Ryeowook maju meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri dibelakang.

Kyuhyun mendengus tak suka, Kibum itu bicaranya jarang namun pedas. Namun ia hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar berusaha sabar. Ia akhirnya mengikuti dua orang itu, ikut berdesakkan didepan papan pengumuman.

Kyuhyun tak perduli dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya, ia terus menerobos kumpulan orang didepan papan pengumuman itu tak memperdulikan pekikan kesal orang-orang yang sedikit terhunyung karena di tabrak oleh tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyesal lupa memakai lensa kontak ketika melihat deretan nama dan angka yang ditulis begitu kecil. Matanya yang minus membuatnya sedikit kesulitan membaca, namun belum sampai semenit senyum sudah merekah diwajah tampannya. Tak perlu mencari terlalu lama, dia sudah menemukan 'Cho Kyuhyun' tertera dideretan paling atas.

"Kau peringkat pertama? Daebak! Selamat Kyuhyun-ssi." Entah darimana datangnya, Ryeowook sudah berdiri di sampingnya, padahal seingatnya tadi Ryeowook itu ikut membantu mencari nama Kim Kibum di deretan tengah, ck kurang percaya diri, ejek Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Dia lulus?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Ryeowook sambil melirik Kibum yang sedang terlihat mencari dari urutan bawah.

"Entahlah ada beberapa orang yang bernama Kim Kibum tertera disini." Ucap Ryeowook lesu.

"Dia berasal dari busan bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan. Telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah ke deretan teratas setelah dirinya. Tertera nama Kim Kibum disitu, kolom disampingnya tertulis asal sekolah, "Apa ini nama sekolah di Busan?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengatukkan jemarinya di kertas pengumuman itu.

"Ne kau benar." Ryeowook melihat sekali lagi untuk memastikan. "Astaga, ini hebat!" pekik Ryeowook senang melihat nama Kibum mereka ternyata tertera dideretan atas, Kibum lulus dan berada diurutan kedua setelah Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-ssi." Ryeowook sedikit berteriak memanggil Kibum di ujung, pemuda itu masih sibuk mencari. "Kibum-ssi berhentilah mencari, kau lulus, kau bahkan ada diperingkat kedua." Kibum menoleh, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ah, Syukurlah. Terimakasih." Ucapnya singkat, setelah itu ia kembali mencari, reaksinya yang datar itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook heran. Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook menjauh ke ujung aula, ia sudah merasa panas dan berkeringat akibat berdesakkan.

"Apa yang dicarinya? Bukankah sudah jelas ia lulus?" Ryeowook bertanya setelah berhasil keluar dari gerombolan sesak itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengidikkan bahu tak perduli.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ei.. mana bisa begitu, kita datang bertiga, harus pulang bertiga juga." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu tak setia kawan, padahal sudah hampir 3 minggu, Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih belum bisa akrab juga.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Selamat ne. Aku tak menyangka kau dan Kibum ternyata sangat jenius. Betapa beruntungnya diriku satu rumah dengan si peringkat satu dan peringkat dua." Ryeowook memuji.

"Kau berlebihan. Terimakasih. Tapi kau jauh lebih hebat, kau bahkan masuk tanpa tes." Kyuhyun merendah, Kyuhyun tetaplah menjadi dirinya yang friendly.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Kibum masih berdiri didepan papan pengumuman, dia sudah tiga kali mencari. Namun tetap tak menemukan nama 'Kim Yesung' tertera disana. Ia menyingkir menjauh sedikit lesu. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia tak mencari namanya, biarlah Ryeowook yang mencarikan, lagipula ia yakin pasti lulus, seorang jenius seperti Kim Kibum tak masalah sedikit menyombongkan diri, lihatlah tanpa belajarpun ia sudah berhasil lulus bahkan menempati peringkat kedua. Sehingga prioritasnya sedari tadi adalah nama 'Kim Yesung', Kibum merasa bertanggung jawab akan lulus atau tidaknya anak itu, ia sudah dibayar mahal, tentu ia merasa sangat tidak enak melihat tak ada nama Kim Yesung tertera, pertanda pemuda itu tak lulus tes.

Kibum meraih ponsel disaku jeans nya. Menelpon Yesung untuk menyampaikan kabar tak menyenangkan ini.

"_Selamat Kibum-ah‼! Kau lulus diperingkat kedua‼" _belum sempat ia berucap sepatah kata, Yesung diseberang sana sudah berteriak dan membuat telinganya sakit.

"Yak! Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Kibum tak sabaran.

"_Eum, aku datang tadi pagi, sudah berdesakan ternyata aku tak lulus juga."_

"Kenapa tak mengabariku‼" Kibum berucap kesal. "Yesung-ah. Mian. Ini salahku kau tak bisa lulus. Aku terlalu percaya diri, padahal aku memang bukan tutor yang handal." sambung Kibum lebih pelan, ia merasa bersalah dan gagal.

"_Aih kau bicara apa? kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik Kibum-ah, kau adalah tutor terhebat dari semua tutor yang pernah mengajariku! Masalahnya ada pada diriku yang terlalu bodoh. Kuharap setelah ini kita masih bisa berhubungan sebagai teman. Awas saja kalau kau mengganti kontakmu!" _

Seseorang menepuk pundak Kibum, Kibum berbalik dan menemukan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Kau menelepon siapa? Ayo pulang." Ajak Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ah. Aku tutup teleponnya ne." Kibum segera mematikan sambungan lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya disaku celana.

"Yesung?" gumam Ryeowook. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Nama itu, nama yang barusan Kibum ucapkan itu membuatnya memandang Kibum penuh tanya. Ryeowook merasa de javu, baru sebulan ia merasa bebas, bebas dari neraka yang diciptakan oleh seseorang bernama Yesung, seseorang yang selalu membullynya, tak pernah memberikan seharipun ketenangan untuknya, membuat hari-hari disekolahnya terasa begitu kelabu. Anggap Ryeowook berlebihan, tapi Ryeowook sudah merasa bebas sebulan ini, mendengar nama Yesung membuatnya sedikit trauma.

"Temanku." Singkat Kibum.

Ryeowook diam berusaha menanangkan pacu jantungnya yang begitu cepat. 'Tenanglah Ryeowook, begitu banyak nama Yesung di negara ini.' ucapnya menanangkan diri sendiri. 'Ya, mungkin Yesung teman Kibum di busan.' Ryeowook sudah mulai tenang, ikut melangkah bersama Kibum dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan sekolah itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari minimarket yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya, menenteng tas pelastik yang berisi beberapa bungkus ramen, ia terpaksa berjalan melewati dua blok karena minimarket tempat ia biasa berbelanja sudah tutup. Sudah hampir larut malam, namun perut Kyuhyun tak bisa diajak kompromi ketika sedang lapar. Hujan deras menyambutnya didepan pintu minimarket, Kyuhyun bersyukur ia tak lupa membawa payung tadi. Kyuhyun memeluk lengannnya sendiri ketika merasa jaket tebal yang dikenakannya tak dapat menghalau angin yang mulai membuatnya mengigil. Ia segera bergegas melangkah pulang, namun langkahnya memelan saat melihat punggung yang begitu dikenalinya berjalan 5 meter didepannya, tanpa payung, ditengah malam dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mengenali betul punggung itu, terlebih tas hitam lusuh tersampir dipunggungnya. Orang itu berjalan santai cenderung pelan, seperti tak ada tetesan air hujan yang turun dengan tajammnya menusuk kulit, seperti tak ada hembusan angin dingin yang membuat tulangnya mengigil. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari menyusulnya, berjalan sejajar disampingnya sembari merapatkan tubuhnya dengan orang itu, berbagi payung. Pada dasarnya Kyuhyun sungguh adalah anak yang baik dan perhatian, semua orang yang mengenalnya tau itu.

Orang itu, Kibum sedikit terkejut saat merasa air hujan tak lagi membasahi tubuhnya, ia yang berjalan sambil melamun selama beberapa detik sempat tak menyadari seorang Kyuhyun berdiri disampingya. Berjalan bersama berbagi perlindungan dibawah payung itu. Kibum berhenti melangkah, secara tak langsung memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berhenti juga. Kibum segera menoleh kesamping, menatap Kyuhyun yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Tak ada yang bersuara, mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa detik, Kibum memutus tatapannya, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sekaligus membiarkan tubuhnya kembali ditempa air hujan. Kyuhyun segera menyusul, kembali melindungi tubuh Kibum dengan payung ditangannya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur basah, kau gunakan saja payung itu untuk dirimu sendiri." Kibum sedikit menyingkir kesamping, menolak kebaikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kibum ini, gengsinya tinggi sekali. "Setidaknya ini akan mengurangi probabilitas kau demam karena kehujanan." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Kibum agar lebih rapat dengannya, kembali berbagi perlindungan dibawah payungnya yang tak begitu besar. "Jangan menolak, kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan susah pertama kali? Tentu aku dan Ryeowook yang satu rumah denganmu."

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Menyadari Kyuhyun itu bahasanya unik sekali, tadi siang abad ke 21, dasawarsa 2, sekarang ia berbicara probabilitas, belum lagi hari-hari kemarin, ia sampai tak bisa menghitung berapa istilah-istilah ilmiah yang sudah digunakan Kyuhyun dalam percakapan sehari-hari. Kibum kini tak menolak dan mulai mengikuti Kyuhyun berjalan bersama berbagi payung dalam diam.

"Kau sudah pulang dari pekerjaanmu? Bukankah kau biasa pulang pukul 4? Ini masih pukul 12." Kyuhyun membuka percakapan.

"Aku bertukar shift dengan temanku." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Eoh… Kenapa tak naik bus? Kau sengaja ingin bermain hujan ya."

Kibum tersenyum miring mendengar tebakan Kyuhyun. Bermain hujan? Ck, seolah dia anak kecil atau orang dengan masa kecil yang kurang bahagia saja. "Aku tertinggal bus." Jawab Kibum selalu singkat.

Kyuhyun tak bertanya lagi, ia memandangi Kibum yang terus fokus menatap kedepan. Dipandangnya wajah yang basah karena air hujan itu, tatapannya jatuh pada kantung mata hitam pemuda itu, pertanda empunya memiliki tidur yang sangat kurang. Seingat Kyuhyun Kim Kibum itu selalu pulang dini hari sekali, lalu berangkat bekerja lagi di pagi hari menjelang siang, jika tidak salah hitung berarti Kim Kibum itu hanya kurang dari 5 jam.

"Apa berat hidup seperti itu?" Kyuhyun kembali membuka suara. Kibum diam sejenak, namun ia memilih kembali berjalan fokus menatap kedepan.

"Aku melihat Ryeowook-ssi yang mengaku yatim piatu dan hidup sendiri bahkan tak begitu berusaha sekeras dirimu. Aku jadi penasaran dengan latar belakangmu, apa kau punya orang tua?"

Kibum akhirnya berhenti melangkah, menghadap samping menatap Kyuhyun sedikit tajam. Kyuhyun balas menatapnya, namun tatapan itu jauh berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan yang dimiiliki Kibum, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan lembut, tatapan yang tak dimengerti Kibum.

"Apa itu penting untuk orang dengan hidup yang mudah seperti mu?" ucap Kibum.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku nyaman melihat orang yang satu rumah denganku hidup begitu susah tanpa mengetahui apa penyebabnya, aku mungkin bisa membantumu. Kau bisa mengatakan apa masalahmu padaku." Manik Kyuhyun melembut, begitupula dengan suaranya, mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang disembunyikannya selama ini, inilah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun mungkin terlihat sombong diluar, namun didasar hatinya ia tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun yang baik hati dan peduli sesama.

"Kau merasa hebat sekarang? Apa kau memandangku rendah saat ini? Karena kau kaya kau pikir bisa membantuku? Apa yang mau kau bantu dariku? Kau bahkan tak tau masalahku. Apa kau tau penyebab aku bekerja segila ini?" Kibum menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Di tengah trotoar yang sepi, dibawah hujan yang deras itu keduanya mulai beradu argumen tentang masalah kehidupan yang sangat sensitif.

"Justru karena aku tak tau, makanya beritahu aku!" Kyuhyun balas berucap dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Kau yang terbiasa hidup mudah tau apa? Kau hanya hidup dengan menghabiskan uang orang tuamu tak usah berlagak ingin membantuku." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Kau sudah melewati batas Kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan kau kira karena kita tinggal ditempat yang sama kau perlu tau semua hal tentang diriku. Aku bukan Kim Ryeowook yang bisa begitu terbuka tentang latar belakangku. Kau melewati batasmu, kau melupakan fakta kita hanyalah orang asing yang tinggal disatu tempat!" Kibum berucap kasar dan segera brejalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tak perduli air hujan kembali membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" Kyuhyun berteriak dibelakang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kenapa kau membenciku dan menolakku dengan berkata tajam seperti itu?" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak mendapati Kibum tak kunjung berbalik menghadapnya.

Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Kibum, kembali memayungi tubuh yang sudah terlanjur basah itu. Ia memaksa Kibum berbalik menatapnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku selama ini semua benar. Aku memiliki hidup yang mudah. Aku memang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, aku punya banyak uang. Tapi yang tak kumengerti kenapa orang sepertimu mencemooh orang yang memiliki kehidupan yang mudah. Kau iri? Atau kau merasa hebat hanya karena mampu bertahan hidup dengan jerih payahmu? Kau merasa berada di satu level diatasku karena itu? Apa kau yakin hidup susah seperti itu berarti kau telah menjalani hidup dengan baik dan benar?" Hilang sudah manik lembut yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan beberapa waktu tadi, Kyuhyun membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam miliknya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha menjalani hidup yang baik dan benar dengan berniat membantu orang disekitarku, tapi jika orang itu menolak, aku tak bisa berbuat lebih." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum, memaksanya mengambil alih payung yang sedari tadi digunakannya.

Kyuhyun mulai berlari menerobos hujan deras, meninggalkan Kibum yang kini memandang punggungnya yang berlalu semakin jauh sendu. Tatapan Kibum beralih ke ganggang payung yang dipegangnya "Sekarang kau yang kehujanan bodoh."

"Ya aku iri. Aku benar-benar iri dengan hidupmu."

.

.

Kibum memerlukan waktu setengah jam sampai dirumah, ia jalan begitu lambat terus memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun saat dijalan tadi. Apa ia sudah keterlaluan? Kyuhyun memiliki niat baik, tapi tadi ia malah menghinanya seperti itu? Aish tapi itu juga kesalahan Kyuhyun karena begitu sok ikut campur urusannya, tapi juga kesalahannya berucap kasar, aish pikiran Kibum benar-benar tak jernih tadi. Dengan ragu Kibum menekan kode pintu dan tetap memilih masuk kedalam rumah, entah bagaiamana ia menghadapi Kyuhyun nanti, ia mungkin memilih seolah tak terjadi apa-apa saja.

Saat masuk kedalam rumah dilihatnya Ryeowook sedang sibuk menyiapkan air hangat, lalu menaruh nya di ember kecil berisi handuk kecil menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" Kibum menghentikan langkah Ryeowook yang baru akan membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook baru menyadari kehadiran Kibum, ia memperhatikan tubuh Kibum yang basah. "Astaga kau juga kehujanan? Cepatlah ganti bajumu, nanti kau juga ikut sakit." Ryeowook kembali berusaha membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Namun Kibum kembali bertanya menghentikannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Kibum sekali lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sampai rumah dengan tubuh basah kuyup, ia rubuh tadi. Kyuhyun-ssi terserang demam tinggi, aku baru selesai mengganti pakaiannya, sekarang aku ingin mengompresnya. Kau cepatlah ganti baju, jangan sampai kau sakit juga." Ryeowook menjelaskan dengan terburu-buru, ia segera berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang mematung berdiri didepan kamar Kyuhyun. Kibum mengintip, dilihatnya Kyuhyun merintih sakit dan tak bisa bergerak.

Kibum cepat-cepat berganti baju, setelah nya ia masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun menyuruh Ryeowook tidur dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan dirinya, ia akan mengurus Kyuhyun malam ini, Kyuhyun seperti ini karenanya, karena pemuda itu terlalu baik memberikan payungnya untuk dirinya.

Kibum mengambil alih tempat Ryeowook yang duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun, Ryeowook menurut saja, biar bagaimanapun ia butuh istirahat juga.

"Lihatlah, sekarang siapa yang demam?" Kibum berbicara sendiri sembari menatap Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, ia mulai mengompres kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak benar-benar tidur tenang, ia terus berkeringat dan merintih sakit dari tadi.

"Hyung…." Kyuhyun mengigau.

"Kau merindukan hyungmu ?" Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu, ia merasa iba saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung… tolong.. tolong aku.." Kyuhyun terus mengigau sambil menangis, Kibum dibuat panik karenanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun?" Kibum berseru panik, ia kembali mengompres kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih belum tenang, dengan lembut Kibum menghapus air mata Kyuhyun yang terus mengalir. Ia mulai meraih lengan Kyuhyun,mengenggamnya erat, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan dan rasa aman untuk pemuda itu. Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menangis, namun tak berhenti mengigau. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu terus menerus mengigau memanggil hyungnya sembari meminta tolong, Kibum tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun bermimpi buruk?

Kibum seperti bukan dirinya saat ini, ia tak mengerti ketika tangannya secara alami mulai mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut, berusaha membuat pemuda itu tidur dengan tenang. "Tenanglah Kyuhyun.."

Kibum benar-benar mengurus Kyuhyun dengan baik, ia terus berusaha menenangkan pemuda pucat yang tak berhenti mengigau itu, tak sedikitpun beranjak meninggalkannya, Kibum juga dengan telaten mengganti kompresan dikening Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, tolong aku, jangan membunuhku.." lirih Kyuhyun sebelum benar-benar terlelap dengan tenang. Igauan terakhirnya itu membuat Kibum menatapnya terkejut.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun?"

**TBC**

Note :

Saya Cuma mau minta maaf. Ada yang minta epilog me, lanjutan i want to be a part of them, missing you. Saya selalu bilang secepatnya, beberapa reader bahkan saya bilangin bulan depan. Tapi sampai sekarang belum saya lanjutin juga sebut saja saya author php Sekali lagi maaf ya, gak mau banyak alasan saya cuma gak ada waktu nulis itu aja, untuk ff ini memang dasarnya FF yang ringan, enak aja nulisnya makanya bisa di update.

Cuma saya mau pastiin aja, saya pasti akan melanjutkan apa yang saya tulis, tenang saja, untuk waktunya saya gak bisa janji hehe

Terimakasih untuk reader semua. Love 3 Review ditunggu, review kalian memberi saya semangat. terimakasih juga untuk 79 orang yang memfavoritekan dan memffollow ff ini, review-gak review saya tetap berterimakasih. PM saya selalu terbuka untuk reader sekalian yang inign tanya apa aja.

See you next time

Jiyeoon


	8. Chapter 7

***TYPO nya mohon dimaafkan, ndak sempat ngedit**

**LIFE Chapter 7 : When they come to destroy our new life (Part 1)**

Donghae memaksa pelayan rumah tangganya menyingkir, mengambil alih nampan berisi makanan yang hendak dibawa oleh ahjumma itu ke kamar ayahnya. Ia berniat menyuapi ayahnya makan hari ini, mencoba memperbaiki hubungan yang sedari dulu lenggang. Tuan Cho sedang tidak enak badan,semenjak mendapati putra bungsu kesayangannya menghilang kesehatan Tuan Cho menurun, seminggu lalu pria tua itu sudah mulai baikkan bahkan mampu bekerja di kantornya. Namun Tuan Cho kembali rubuh saat hendak melakukan perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri. Donghae masih dapat bernafas lega, karena dokter hanya mengatakan bahwa sang ayah kelelahan dan stress.

Tak perlu berpikir lama, semua ini karena Cho Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Donghae pun tak tau kenapa dia menghilang dan kemana perginya anak itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak ingin tau. Ia merasa 3 minggu ini hidupnya sudah cukup baik tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun dirumah mereka, ibunya sudah menetap di rumah mereka, Jungsoo hyungnya juga sudah tak begitu gila kerja seperti sebelumnya, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah semenjak tak ada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kesehatan ayahnya sedikit menurun, namun Donghae tak mau ambil pusing selama dokter berkata semua baik-baik saja.

Langkah Donghae yang hendak mengetuk pintu ayahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara dari dalam. Sepertinya Jungsoo hyung sedang berbincang dengan sang ayah, Donghae yang sebenarnya adalah anak yang sopan memilih menunggu, enggan menggangu mereka tapi secara tak langsung membuatnya menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"_Aboji, apa kau ingin aku membantumu mencarinya?"_ Donghae dapat mendengar suara hyungnya berbicara dari balik pintu.

"_Tidak usah. Anak itu tidak terlalu jenius seperti kelihatannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia memilih kabur ke Korea, tempat dimana ratusan relasiku berada."_

"_Aboji tau keberadaannya? Ia berada di Korea?"_

"_Apa kau sudah puas Jungsoo? Anak itu sudah menuruti keingananmu dan eomma kalian. Dia kembali mengalah. Tapi appa begitu merindukannya."_

"_Aboji.."_

"_Aku tau semuanya Jungsoo. Ayahmu yang tua ini tak bisa kau bodohi. Appa tau bagaimana kalian mendiskriminasinya selama ini. Mungkin Kyuhyunie sudah bahagia sekarang, tak lagi hidup bersama orang-orang yang membencinya."_

"_Aku sudah bersabar, aku sudah membiarkanmu dan eommamu mengarang cerita bahwa ia anak haramku. Tapi, apa kalian tak merasa bersalah pada Donghae? Menanamkan kebencian tak berdasar dihati anak itu untuk adik kandungnya sendiri? Kyuhyun adalah anak eommamu, meskipun ia bukan berasal dariku, ia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Donghae. Ini tidak adil untuk mereka berdua Jungsoo. Sebegitu besarkah kebencian kalian pada anak tak berdosa itu?"_

Dan Donghae tak dapat menahan berat nampan ditangannya saat mendengar semua percakapan itu, ia begitu terkejut dengan tubuh bergetar. Donghae merasa ini begitu mengerikkan. Donghae berharap itu semua bohong, atau setidaknya telinganya salah mendengar.

Suara nampan beserta makanan yang jatuh beradu dengan lantai marmer mampu membuat Jungsoo dan Tuan Cho terkejut. Donghae memilih segera berlari menjauh.

Cho Donghae tak menyangka, 15 tahun ia hidup dalam kebohongan. Donghae tak tau dan tak ingin tau kenapa Ibunya dan hyungnya tega ikut menjerumuskannya dalam kebencian tak berdasar. Alasan Donghae membenci sang adik adalah karena selama ini ia mengira Kyuhyun adalah anak haram ayahnya, sehingga hubungan ayah dan ibunya tak lagi seharmonis dulu. Tapi kini Donghae paham, kenapa Kyuhyun mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

Hari pertama tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai. Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan lesu. Ia merasa kesal dan tidak adil. Kibum dan Ryeowook berada dikelas yang sama. Hanya dia yang berbeda, padahal Kyuhyun sudah begitu yakin mereka akan satu kelas, mengingat mereka bertiga sama-sama pintar. Tapi harapan Kyuhyun pupus saat mengetahui sekolah ini tak menerapkan sistem seperti itu, tak ada kelas favorite, semua dibagi rata. Sehingga didalam sebuah kelas tercipta sebuah gap yang besar, ada siswa yang begitu pintar dan disisi lain ada juga yang begitu bodoh, ada juga yang rata-rata.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas, tak ada bangku lain selain dibagian belakang, semua orang berebut ingin duduk dibagian depan. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih meja pojok belakang bagian kanan disamping jendela. Kyuhyun duduk diam memandang keluar jendela menunggu seorang guru datang, seisi kelas sibuk berkenalan satu sama lain, tapi Kyuhyun memilih menyendiri, masih kesal karena tak bisa satu kelas dengan Kibum ataupun Ryeowook.

Mengingat Kibum dan Ryeowook membuat senyum tipis terukir diwajah Kyuhyun. Semenjak kejadian ia sakit minggu lalu, hubungannya dengan Kibum mulai berangsur membaik. Adu mulut satu sama lain tak menghilang, tapi kini konteksnya berbeda, mereka lebih sering adu mulut untuk mengejek satu sama lain, hanya bermain-main tak seperti dulu yang selalu berkata tajam dan menatap dingin satu sama lain. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, hubungan mereka bertiga kini semakin dekat, mereka bahkan sudah menghilangkan suffix 'ssi' saat berbicara satu sama lain, berbicara informal seperti teman pada umumnya.

Kegiatan senyum-senyum sendirinya berhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, Kyuhyun melihat seeorang pemuda kelewat tinggi berdiri menatapnya sambil tersenyum ramah, cenderung terlalu lebar, Kyuhyun sampai khawatir orang itu dapat merobek mulutnya sendiri, ah Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan.

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu? Semua kursi sudah penuh." orang itu menunjuk kursi disampingnya yang kosong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk membolehkan.

"Terimakasih. Shim Changmin imnida." Orang itu segera duduk disampingnya, setelahnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengangsurkan tangannya, bermaksud berjabat tangan. Sangat ramah, itulah kesan pertama Kyuhyun melihatnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun membalas jabatan tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun pada dasarnya memang anak yang friendly.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" orang itu bertanya setelah melepas tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan kening, memangnya orang ini siapa, artiskah? Oh sial, Kyuhyun sangat jarang menonton tv selama di Korea. "Maaf…"

"Aku Shim Changmin, yang kemarin berpidato dalam acara penyambutan siswa baru. Aku peringkat ketiga dalam ujian masuk sekolah."

"Oh.." Kyuhyun mengangguk, pura-pura mengingat, karena sebenarnya ia tak ingat sedikitpun, lebih tepatnya tak tau karena ketika acara penyambutan itu Kyuhyun asyik bermain PSP dikursi paling belakang.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun si peringkat satu kan?" Changmin bertanya antusias.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk canggung, sedikit tak nyaman dipanggil dengan sebutan itu.

"Yak, kau harus bertanggung jawab. Karena kau dan Kim Kibum si peringkat dua itu, aku terpaksa begadang semalaman kemarin lusa menyiapkan pidato penyambutan. Karena kalian berdua menolak berpidato, pihak sekolah mendadak menyuruhku berpidato! Aih kenapa juga kalian harus menolak!" Changmin berucap dengan emosi yang meluap, tapi entah mengapa ekspresinya itu terlihat begitu lucu dimata Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maaf kuterima, asalkan kau mau menjadi temanku."

Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun mendapat teman pertamanya dikelas ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ryeowook kini duduk bersama dimeja makan. Seragam sekolah belum mereka lepaskan. Masih ada waktu sekitar 1 jam sebelum Kibum dan Ryeowook memulai pekerjaan part time mereka. Kibum memutuskan untuk berhenti dari 2 pekerjaan part timenya karena sekolah, kini ia hanya bekerja di dua tempat saja, tetap saja itu membuatnya harus pulang larut bahkan terkadang dini hari. Ryeowook sendiri memutuskan untuk mengambil shift sore semenjak sekolah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia masih melanjutkan kelasnya di salah satu bimbingan belajar terkemuka seperti sebelumnya. Jiwa kompetitifnya tak berkurang, singkatnya Kyuhyun senang menjadi orang pintar.

Bukannya makanan, didepan mereka justru terdapat masing-masing sebuah kertas biodata-perkenalan diri dalam bahasa inggris yang wajib mereka isi.

"Kalian juga diajar oleh Sungmin songsaenim? Aku kira hanya kelasku yang diberi lembar biodata seperti ini." Kyuhyun berucap cemberut.

"Kita sudah berada ditingkat senior high school, aku tidak menyangka jaman sekarang masih disuruh menulis hal-hal seperti ini. Apa ini? alasan sekolah? Motto hidup? Cita-cita? Aish kalian tau? Terakhir kali aku mengisi ini ketika berada di kindergarten." Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan ocehannya. Sebulan hidup bersama Kyuhyun membuat Kibum dan Ryeowook hapal betul kebiasan Kyuhyun yang suka protes akan ini dan itu, keduanya juga mau tak mau mulai membiasakan diri mendengarnya.

"Kau sudah menulis perkenalan diri dalam bahasa inggris di taman kanak-kanak? Hebat sekali, kau bersekolah dimana Kyuhyun?" Kibum coba memancing Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku, form dalam bahasa korea. Hehe." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, Kibum dapat melihat secara jelas ada sesuatu yang ditutupi Kyuhyun.

"Kudengar selain guru bahasa inggris, Sungmin songsaenim juga seorang guru konseling, mungkin ia ingin mengenal muridnya lebih jauh. Ah sudahlah, kita hanya perlu menulis saja kan? Ini bukan seperti kita tak bisa berbahasa inggris. Ayo tulis punya kita masing-masing." Ryeowook menyudahi obrolan ini, ketiganya kini mulai menulis biodata mereka di form tersebut.

Ryeowook melirik Kibum yang menulis dalam diam. Ia sedikit tertarik saat melihat Kibum mengosongkan kolom _Mother_ di form miliknya. "Kau mengosongkan kolom ibu?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan ayahku." Jawab Kibum santai. Kibum berhenti menulis, melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ia artikan. Kibum tak yakin itu tatapan kasihan dan Kibum yakin juga itu bukan tatapan mengejek.

"Wae? Kalian merasa kasihan?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun diam sedangkan Ryeowook menggeleng. "Oh.. jadi begini ya perasaan orang-orang ketika aku menjawab aku tak punya orang tua. Ei Kibum, kau sedikit beruntung karena punya ayah. Hehe." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Ketiganya kembali fokus menulis biodata mereka. Namun ketika sampai di kolom cita-cita, mereka berhenti secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun tertawa saat menyadari kedua teman nya ini juga sama berhenti di kolom cita-cita.

"Hei, bukankah ini lucu. Kita yang sudah belasan tahun tapi tak punya cita-cita. Haha." Kyuhyun berucap sambil tertawa geli.

"Sewaktu kecil aku mau jadi idol. Tapi ketika tumbuh besar aku yakin dengan wajah seperti ini , itu bukanlah cita-cita yang bisa diwujudkan. " Ryeowook tertawa mengejek dri sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku menulis _Be a richest man _disini?" Kibum berucap, ucapannya itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tertawa geli. Entahlah, dari dulu Kibum tak punya cita-cita yang spesifik, tujuan hidupnya adalah ingin menjadi orang kaya, hanya se simple itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menulis _be a happiest and peaceful_." Kyuhyun menyahut. ketiganya semakin tertawa mendengarnya. Cita-cita Kyuhyun bahkan jauh lebih simple.

Kibum berhenti tertawa ketika merasa ponsel disaku celananya bergetar. Saat hendak menjawab panggilan, tidak ada Id penelepon sehingga membuat Kibum ragu untuk menjawab dan berujung membiarkan panggilannya terhenti sendiri, namun si penelepon kembali menghubunginya. Akhirnya Kibum menjawab, mungkin ini sedikit penting.

"Yoboseo."

Baru beberapa detik mendengarkan si penelepon di ujung sana. Tubuh Kibum sudah gemetar ketakutan, membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan khawatir. Kibum menjatuhkan ponsel ditangannya, tangannya begitu gemetar setelah itu. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook semakin bingung melihatnya.

"Kibum-ah. Gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

Mimpi buruk Kibum kini mulai kembali, Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha membuat tangan itu berhenti bergetar. Tanpa mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dilantai, Kibum segara bangkit, bergegas cepat keluar rumah. "Kibum kau mau kemana?" Kibum menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun, ia terus bergegas keluar rumah.

"Aku akan menyusulnya." Kyuhyun berucap kearah Ryeowook sambil mengambil ponsel Kibum yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ryeowook mengangguk "Cepatlah, Aku harus bekerja, tak bisa ikut." Ryeowook pun cukup khawatir, tak biasanya Kibum seperti itu.

Kibum menghentikan taksi dan segera berlalu. Tak meyadari Kyuhyun mengikutinya dibelakang dengan taksi yang berbeda.

.

.

Kibum berlari setelah turun dari taksi. Tidak peduli dengan supir taksi yang berteriak tentang uang kembalian, Kibum bahkan tak memikirkan uang dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kibum bergegas ke bagian informasi, bertanya dengan tak sabaran kepada seorang noona petugas tentang dimana seorang pasien dengan nama Kim Jongmin dirawat. Kibum kembali berlari cepat saat mendapat informasi dimana ruangannya, tak perduli dengan pekikan kesal orang-orang yang hampir dia tabrak, juga tak menyadari seorang Kyuhyun yang kepayahan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Disinilah Kibum, di depan sebuah ruang ICU. Yang Kibum paham tentang ruangan ini adalah tempat dimana orang-orang membutuhkan perawatan intensif. Singkatnya Kibum tau ayahnya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

Kibum menatap seseorang yang sedang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Orang ini, mimpi buruk seorang Kim Kibum. Tanpa rasa takut Kibum melangkah maju dan mendorong orang itu, tak cukup untuk membuat orang itu terhunyung, mengingat betapa kekarnya tubuh pria didepannya. Kibum menampar pria dihadapannya dengan kasar. "Berengsek, apa yang kau lakukan pada ayahku Choi Siwon?"

Siwon kembali tersenyum mengejek saat merasa sedikit perih dipipinya akibat tamparan Kibum. Ayolah, itu tak seberapa sakit, ia menikmati ini. Ekspresi kemarahan Kibum dan juga ketakutannya yang bercampur tergambar jelas diwajah remaja yang membuat ia terobsesi ini.

"Kau tau Kibum? Susah membawa orang koma pindah dari rumah sakit satu kerumah sakit lainnya. Aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk itu." Ucap Siwon, Kibum masih terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Salahmu karena sudah bermain-main dengan orang sepertiku." Bisik Siwon ditelinga Kibum, Siwon semakin senang saat melihat tubuh anak itu mulai gemetar.

Masih dengan berbisik ditelinga Kibum, siwon melanjutkan ucapannya "Kau tak ingin melihat kondisinya? Ayahmu mendapat kecelakaan kerja dipabrikku, tapi kau pasti sudah tau bahwa ini bukan kecelakaan biasa."

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah, Kibum ingin menangis sungguh, ia tak menyangka ahjussi ini akan sampai sejauh ini. Ayahnya harus menjadi korban, berjuang antara hidup dan mati karena dirinya yang kabur sebulan lalu. Masih dengan nafas memburu karena marah, Kibum segera menghentikan seorang perawat. Bertanya dimana ia bisa mendapatkan baju pelapis untuk masuk keruangan itu.

Kyuhyun bersembunyi dibalik dinding memperhatikan mereka, ia tak begitu mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena ahjussi itu sendiri berbicara dengan berbisik. Tapi yang Kyuhyun paham, ayah Kibum sedang dirawat diruang ICU dan ini bukan masalah sepele, melihat bagaimana Kibum marah dan menampar ahjussi didepannya, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan ada suatu masalah diantara mereka berdua.

.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Kibum sudah keluar. Kibum tak tahan sungguh, melihat tubuh ayahnya terbujur tak berdaya diranjang pesakitan dengan dipenuhi alat-alat medis membuat rasa bersalah menyeruak memenuhi hatinya. Semua ini karena dirinya.

Siwon menghampirinya. "Aku masih belum mencabut tawaranku Kibum, bahkan kini tawaranku semakin bertambah. Selain menganggap hutang ayahmu lunas, aku akan merelakan uang yang kukeluarkan untuk biaya rumah sakit pria tua itu selama ini, ah dan aku akan membayar biaya perawatan ayahmu disini. Bagaimana masih ingin menolak?"

Kibum tak menjawab, remaja itu memejamkan matanya menahan marah dan tangis.

"Kau tau jika kau menolak hutangmu akan semakin bertambah, kau juga tak tau kapan saja alat-alat medis itu dicabut dari tubuh ayahmu."

Kyuhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Bukan maksud tak sopan dan ikut campur. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir akan kondisi Kibum. Temannya itu pasti begitu terguncang akan kondisi ayahnya yang sakit, dan sedikit paham Kyuhyun tau Kibum sepertinya memiliki hutang dengan ahjussi didepannya.

"Kibum-ah, Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Kibum.

Kibum terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun berada disini. "Kyuhyun.. bagaimana bisa kau disini?" tanya Kibum gugup.

"Aku mengikutimu, aku sangat khawatir. Kau bahkan meninggalkan ponselmu, Kibum-ah." Kyuhyun menunjukkan ponsel Kibum ditangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa ini? Kim Kibum, kau ternyata memiliki teman yang cukup manis." Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah,cukup tertarik dengan remaja yang berstatus teman Kibum ini. Ia tak berbohong tentang manis, teman Kibum ini memang memiliki wajah yang manis menurutnya. Hanya bermain-main sebentar untuk memancing kembali ketakutan Kibum.

"Jangan libatkan dia. Masalahmu denganku Choi Siwon." Kibum berucap tajam memperingatkan. Ia segera merebut ponselnya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau pergilah pulang. Aku ada urusan dengan ahjussi ini." Kibum sadar Kyuhyun memiliki wajah yang manis, bukan tak mungkin Siwon akan tertarik dengan temannya yang satu ini. Dan Kibum tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi, ini masalahnya, ia tak ingin menyeret siapapapun dalam masalahnya.

"Anio, aku bisa menunggumu." Kyuhyun menolak, Kyuhyun sungguh khawatir.

"Pergilah! Kau ini kenapa begitu ikut campur!" Kibum tak sadar membentak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka seminggu ini sudah jauh membaik.

"Anio, katakan padaku siapa ahjussi ini!" Kyuhyun memang keras kepala.

"Dia rentenir penagih hutang. Pulanglah Kyuhyun!" Jawab Kibum asal. Siwon tertawa geli sambil mengejek mendengarnya.

Kibum menatap Siwon. "Bukankah ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku? Kita bisa pergi kesuatu tempat."

Masih dengan senyum mengejeknya, Siwon merangkul pundak Kibum, berjalan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Entah dia akan dibawa kemana, Kibum pasrah.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap khawatir Kibum dan ahjussi bernama Choi Siwon itu berlalu. Kibum sudah berkata seperti tadi, berarti ia benar-benar tak boleh mengikutinya lagi.

'Semoga ahjussi rentenir itu menagih hutang Kibum dengan cara yang baik, semoga ia tak memukulinya. ' Kyuhyun dengan polosnya berdoa dalam hati. Melihat drama taiwan yang selalu ditonton ahjumma yang mengurusnya nya di China membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tau bagaimana watak rentenir pada umumnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya dirumah sakit kepada Ryeowook. Dan kini kedua anak lelaki dibawah umur itu duduk diam disofa ruang tengah dengan cemas, malam sudah begitu larut, tapi Kibum tak kunjung pulang juga. Ini rumit, mereka kini tau kenapa Kibum bekerja segila itu. Mereka sedikit tak menyangka Kibum hidup dengan dikejar-kejar rentenir.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang saling menunggu dalam diam sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kibum berlalu begitu saja dengan pandangan kosong memasuki kamarnya dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berpandangan sesaat, setelahnya mereka segera menyusul masuk. Menemukan Kibum tengah duduk meringkuk disamping kasur, wajahnya ia sembunyikan didalam lipatan lutut. Tak ada ekspresi lain diwajah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun selain iba. Kyuhyun segera melangkah mendekat, berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kibum.

"Kibum-ah Gwenchana?" Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kibum pelan.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri." Masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, Kibum berucap dingin.

Ryeowook segera menurut untuk keluar, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberi isyarat agar Ryeowook menutup pintu, meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Kibum.

Kyuhyun memaksa mengangkat wajah Kibum, tapi Kibum menolak, pemuda itu terus dalam posisnya tadi, menenggelamkan wajah dalam lengan yang ia letakkan diatas lutut. "Kibum-ah, lihat aku. Bagilah sedikit masalahmu denganku. Berapa banyak ayahmu berhutang? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum dengan erat. Kyuhyun terkejut saat tubuh dalam pelukannya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat.

"Aku takut Kyuhyun.. tolong aku." Ungkap Kibum dengan suara lemah.

"Dimana lagi aku harus bersembunyi? Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lepas darinya? Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu?" Kibum mulai meracau dengan tubuh yang tak berhenti bergetar.

"Kau kenapa Kibum? Tenanglah.. kenapa tubuh bergetar seperti ini?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, sedikit susah ia berhasil membuat Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Dan Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, melihat sosok yang selama ini terkesan kuat dan dingin itu bersimbah air mata. Kibum membuka topengnya, inilah ia yang sebenarnya, dan beginilah seharusnya ia yang sebenarnya, remaja 16 tahun memanglah mesti bersikap seperti ini jika memikul masalah hidup yang berat sepertinya.

"Eotokhe? Dia menemukanku Kyuhyuun, Eotokhe?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan putus asa, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat, ditambah suara parau pemuda itu. membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa iba sekaligus bingung.

"Kita akan menghadapi rentenir itu bersama, tenanglah Kibum, berhentilah bergetar seperti ini. kau membuatku khawatir." Kyhuyun mengusap-usap punggung Kibum mencoba menenangkan.

Kibum menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam, tubuhnya sudah mulai berhenti bergetar, tapi raut ketakutan itu tak sedikitpun berkurang dari wajahnya. "Tidak, orang itu bukan rentenir. Ia monster, orang itu monster. Dia menginginkanku, dia ingin tubuhku." Kyuhyun sontak berhenti mengusap punggung Kibum, ia begitu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kemana lagi aku harus kabur? Orang itu hampir membunuh ayahku, bagaimana dengan ayahku?"

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun paham, masalah Kibum tak sebatas soal hutang. Namun lebih rumit dari itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Kibum dalam pelukannya, walaupun terkejut dan bingung, Kyuhyun kembali mengembalikan posisinya untuk mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

.

_Kim Kibum,_

_Ingin kutarik dirimu, berbagi perlindungan dibawah payung yang kupunya_

_Agar kau tak lagi merasakan bagaimana tajamnya tetesan air hujan menusuk kulitmu_

_Atau setidaknya ingin kuberi sebagian apa yang kupunya_

_Agar kau bisa memiliki payung mu sendiri_

_Karena sungguh, menyedihkan melihat kau bertahan dengan segala keterbatasanmu._

_Tapi Kibum, ini begitu rumit. Aku mungkin lebih beruntung, tapi hidupku tak jauh lebih baik darimu. Sehingga aku tak yakin aku mampu melakukannya._

.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti, yang ia tau hidupnya tak seperti remaja normal. Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya paling menderita. 15 tahun hidup ia habiskan ditengah keluarga yang tak mengharapkan kehadirannya, dan sekarang ia merasa semakin menderita karena harus bertahan setelah disingkirkan. Banyak waktunya ia habiskan untuk mengutuk hidupnya. Membenci takdir yang mengharuskan ia bertahan meski itu sakit. Kyuhyun benci dengan motto hidup yang mau tak mau wajib selalu ia pegang teguh _Bear with it, even if it hurts_**.**

Tapi hari ini, Kyuhyun menyadari, ia terlalu sibuk mengutuk takdirnya. Ia yang tumbuh di lingkungan, dengan teman-teman dan dalam keluarga konglomerat tak pernah tau bagaimana susahnya orang-orang yang berbeda kasta menghadapi masalah yang sejenis dengan miliknya seperti Kibum. Katakan mereka memiliki masalah hidup yang sama-sama rumit.

Tapi Kyuhyun setidaknya hidup dicukupi segala materi yang ia punya. Kyuhyun tak perlu merasakan bagaimana rasanya berjuang dan bertahan sambil menangis karena keterbatasan seperti yang dialami Kibum. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur akan hidup yang dijalaninya.

Kyuhyun melirik orang disampingnya, setelah menenangkan Kibum dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu tertidur. Dirinya disuguhi pemandangan seorang Ryeowook tengah menatap kosong layar hitam telivisi yang dalam keadaan mati.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti, yang ia kira selama ini Ryeowook seseorang yang memiliki empati yang tinggi, tapi setelah ia menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya tentang Kibum tadi, Ryeowook memberikan respon yang sedikit berbeda dengan responnnya. Ryeowook terkejut tentu saja, tapi tak berkomentar terlalu banyak, Kyuhyun melihat presentase kekhawatiran yang dimiliki Ryeowook tak sebanyak dirinya.

"Eoh Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau duduk disini? Bagaimana Kibum? Apa ia sudah tenang?"

"Aku mendengarnnya tadi. Ini lebih rumit dari yang kita kira Kyuhyun-ah. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantunya?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, pandangannya jatuh ke wajah orang disampingnya. Lurus menatap seorang Kim Ryeowook _'Kim Ryeowook apa kau juga hidup dengan masalah yang tak jauh berbada dari kami?'_ dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggumamkan pertanyaan itu didalam hati.

Seorang remaja realistis seperti Kyuhyun hanya belum menyadari mereka semua sama. Sama-sama memiliki latar belakang yang cukup rumit. Sama-sama menutup rapat diri mereka, sama-sama membangun dinding untuk menyembunyikan masa lalu yang kelam. Kini ia bisa sudah setengah jalan melewati dinding yang dimiliki Kibum, tapi bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Dan bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sudah saya coba tapi tetep aja sussahh, meskipun main castnya kyubumwook, tangan saya ngetiknya selalu nge bias ke kyu.

Review ditunggu

Makasih yang udah follow, favorite, review atau sekedar numpang baca aja. Terimakasih semua . :) meskipun nampaknya peminat ff ini sedikit, tidak apa-apa, saya akan tetap melanjutkan. :)

.

.

.

Bocoran next Chapter :

"Kim Ryeowook, sudah lama tak bertemu."

"Ibuku. Aku melihatnya Kibum."

/

"Aku sudah mengalah, aku sudah menyingkir. Apa itu belum cukup untuk kalian?"

"Kenapa kau mengirim orang untuk memastikan aku tak kembali? Kenepa sampai sejauh ini kau menyakitiku? Kau tenang saja hyung, aku takkan kembali."

"Cho Kyuhyun, setiap aku melihatnya, aku selalu merasa bahwa ia sepeti orang yang selalu hidup dengan segala kemudahan , seperti pangeran yang dibesarkan dikeluarga kaya dan sempurna."

"Ia memang pangeran, pangeran yang disingkirkan."


	9. Chapter 8

TYPO nya mohon dimaklumi.

**LIFE CHAPTER 8 : Life is really hard. But I'm not the only one who suffered a lot.**

.

.

Didunia ini ada yang disebut bakat dan kerja keras.

Ryeowook tau diri, bahwa ia hanya mempunyai satu diantara keduanya, yakni kerja keras. Sehingga Ryeowook paling benci ketika ada orang yang menyebutnya jenius. Bagi Ryeowook jenius adalah sebuah bakat, memang ada beberapa orang yang dianugrahkan IQ diatas rata-rata, dan Ryeowook bukanlah salah satunya. Semua prestasi yang didapatnya selama ini adalah buah dari kerja keras.

Namun seorang remaja optimistis seperti Ryeowook selalu percaya bahwa kerja keras dapat mengalahkan bakat. Ia memegang teguh prinsip Hard work can beat talent if talent doesnt work hard. Kepercayaan dan kerja kerasnya itulah yang mengantarkannya ke titik dimana ia berada sekarang.

Tapi untuk hari ini, Ryeowook pertama kali meragu akan prinsipnya.

.

Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya kurang semangat, ia bahkan tak mengangkat kaki untuk melangkah, terlihat hanya menyeret-nyeret kedua kakinya dengan lesu, seperti ada sebuah ban truck tersampir dipundaknya. Ryeowook lelah, baik fikiran maupun fisik. Ia yang mengambil shift sore hingga malam hari, selalu pulang pukul 10 bahkan terkadang pukul 12 ketika cafe sedang ramai. Setiba dirumahpun mimpi saja jika ia bisa langsung merebahkan tubuh.

Ryeowook bukan si jenius Kibum yang sekali belajar didalam kelas akan langsung paham, butuh mengulang 2-3 kali suatu materi untuk mengusainya. Bukan juga si-kaya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengambil kelas di bimbangan belajar yang mahal. Sehingga ia perlu memotong 3-4 jam waktu tidurnya untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, membuat jam tidurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kim Kibum.

Ketika ia memasuki kelas, tak ada pemandangan lain selain teman sebangku sekaligus teman serumahnya Kim Kibum yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala direbahkan diatas meja. Selalu seperti itu, ketika jam istirahat semua orang berbondong-bondong ke kantin, hanya ia dan Kibum yang tinggal. Daripada makan, Ryeowook memilih belajar, mengulang kembali materi yang para guru jelaskan sebelumnya. Sedangkan Kibum selalu tidur, minta dibangunkan ketika jam berikutnya dimulai.

Ryeowook duduk disamping Kibum yang masih tertidur dengan kepala merebah diatas meja membelakanginya. Ryewook tersenyum miris sembari mengarahkan tangannya mengelus kepala belakang Kibum. "Menjadi beda itu berat kan? Tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Kau pasti lelah, aku juga sama."

Tangan Ryeowook berhenti mengelus kepala belakang Kibum saat pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat nasihat sekaligus percakapannya dengan guru konseling beberapa menit tadi.

"Kibum-ah, aku bisa berbesar hati jika itu Kyuhyun. Karena selain jenius, ia juga bekerja keras." Ryeowook berucap pelan, menghembuskan nafas lelahnya sembari terus menatap pundak Kibum yang naik turun teratur menandakan si empunya bernafas dan tertidur sangat nyaman.

"Tapi Kibum, kerjamu bahkan hanya tidur disekolah."

Ryeowook memilih mengambil buku pelajaran ditasnya, kembali berkutat dengan materi-materi yang harus dikuasinya demi mendapat peringkat sekaligus mempertahankan beasiswa disekolah ini.

Ryeowook tak menyadari, saat Kibum yang membelakanginya ternyata membuka matanya perlahan, mengeryit bingung mendengar ucapannya. 'Kau kenapa Ryewook?' ucap Kibum dalam hati. Kibum kembali menutup matanya, berpura-pura melanjutkan tidurnya, dengan fikiran menebak-nebak penyebab Ryeowook berucap aneh seperti tadi.

.

.

_Ryeowook menyebulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu ruang konseling saat mendengar perintah masuk dari dalam sana. "Sungmin Seonsangnim." Cicitnya pelan, dilihatnya wali kelas sekaligus guru bahasa inggris dan konselingnya itu tengah berkutat didepan laptop._

"_Ah, Ryeowook-ah. Masuklah." Perintah Sungmin sekali lagi._

"_Saem, apa kau sibuk?" Ryeowook bertanya sembari mendudukan di kursi depan meja kerja Sungmin._

_Sadar melihat si murid sedikit sungkan, Sungmin menggeser laptopnya keujung meja, menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menampilkan senyum ramah. "Ada apa? ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"_

"_Anio, tadi pagi aku membaca pengumuman di mading. Aku ingin mendaftar lomba debate bahasa inggris antar sekolah itu, mendaftarnya dengan saem bukan?"_

"_Ah. Lomba itu." Sungmin meringis, ia lupa mencabut pengumuman itu, baru saja tadi pagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai Shim Changmin dari kelas 1-2 ingin mendaftar juga, seharusnya ia langsung mencabutnya saat mendapat perintah kepala sekolah kemarin sore. _

"_Begini, Ryeowook-ah. Saem minta maaf. Sebenarnya kepala sekolah sudah menunjuk team dari kelas satu. Jadi kami tidak jadi mengadakan seleksi untuk lomba itu." Jelas Sungmin dengan wajah menyesalnya._

"_Ah.. benarkah? Jadi aku tidak bisa mendaftar?" Ryeowook terkejut, Sungmin meminta maaf, berarti bukan dia yang ditunjuk. "Siapa yang ditunjuk?" tanya Ryeowook dengan raut wajah kecewa yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan._

"_Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 1-2 dan Kim Kibum." Jawab Sungmin._

'_Kibum?' tanya Ryeowook dalam hati. Ryeowook tidak terkejut saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tau betul anak itu cerdas bahkan rasanya cerdas saja tidak cukup, Kyuhyun bahkan mengambil kelas dibimbingan belajar terkemuka. Tapi Kibum? Ryeowook mengira kemampuan mereka sama, terlebih Kibum itu bisa dikatakan hampir tidak pernah belajar. Serumah bersamanya 3 bulan, Ryeowook melhat Kibum hanya membuka buku untuk mengerjakan tugas, disekolahpun ia terlihat tak memilki minat dan bermalas-malasan._

"_Jadi begitu? Aku tidak bisa ikut ya." Ryeowook menunduk lesu. 'jadi aku kalah sebelum bertanding?' kesalnya dalam hati._

"_Ryeowook-ah, tidak apa. masih banyak kesempatan lain, Perlombaan ini diadakan bulan depan, waktunya sebentar lagi, itulah mengapa kepala sekolah langsung memutuskan pesertanya tanpa seleksi." Sungmin berusaha menghibur, ia mengambil buku jurnalnya didalam laci, membuka halaman tengah, mengarahkannya ke arah Ryeowook, memberi gesture agar si murid membaca. "Ini daftar perlombaan Bahasa Inggris tahun ini, ada debate, quiz, speech dan writing contest. Masih banyak kesempatan yang bisa kau ambil nanti. Aku usahakan kau bisa berpartisipasi di salah satunya. Jangan berkecil hati ne." _

_Ryeowook hanya melirik tak minat jurnal gurunya itu. "Kesempatan lain? Apakah kau bisa pastikan bukan mereka lagi yang ditunjuk nantinya saem?" tanya Ryeowook. Dari nada bicaranya, Sungmin sangat mengerti jika murid nya ini sedang memendam rasa kesalnya. "Apakah tidak ada cara lain agar aku bisa ikut?"_

_Sungmin menghela nafas, Ryeowook rupanya tidak seperti Shim Changmin tadi pagi yang langsung berbesar hati menerima penjelasannya. Ia yang seorang guru konseling dapat langsung membaca bahwa Ryeowook adalah seorang yang ambisius. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menjelaskannya selain memberikan bukti agar anak ini melihat fakta yang ada._

_Sungmin mengambil laptop yang tadi disingkirkannya di ujung. Membuka salah satu file exel dan mengarahkannya ke Ryeowook. "Aku meresume nilai ujian harian dan juga skor TOEIC murid-murid yang masuk melalui penerimaan khusus sepertimu dan juga yang masuk peringkat 10 besar saat ujian masuk."_

"_Cho Kyuhyun seperti sebuah dinding, Bahasa Inggris seperti bahasa ibu nya saja. Ujian hariannya bernilai 100. Skor TOEIC terakhirnya 900. Kepala sekolah berniat menjadikan anak itu pion untuk meningkatkan drajat sekolah melalui semua perlombaan. Jika ia setuju, tanpa seleksipun sekolah ini akan selalu bergantung padanya untuk lomba apapun nanti." Menghadapi seorang anak yang ambisius, tak ada cara lain selain memberikan mereka fakta guna mereka menyadari realita yang ada sekaligus memecut semangat mereka._

"_Kim Kibum, nilai ujian hariannya memang sama sepertimu. Tapi skor TOEIC nya 780, jauh diatasmu. Walaupun kami mengadakan seleksi, kau memiliki saingan berat yaitu Shim Changmin yang satu kelas dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Nilai ujian hariannya lebih rendah 5 angka darimu, namun skor TOEIC kalian sama-sama berada diatas 600." Sungmin menjelaskan hati-hati._

"_Tapi Ryeowook jika kau belajar dengan giat, bukan tidak mungkin kau mampu meningkatkan skor TOEIC mu lebih tinggi dari Kibum untuk mengikuti perlombaan-perlombaan berikutnya." Selain berusaha membuat Ryeowook berlapang dada menyadari kemampuannya, sebagai seorang guru konseling Sungmin juga merasa bertugas untuk memberi nasihat agar anak muridnya tak berkecil hati. _

"_Lagipula, bahasa Inggris bukanlah segalanya, masih banyak mata pelajaran lain untuk mencetak prestasi Ryeowook-ah. Kau sangat baik dalam semua mata pelajaran terutama bahasa korea. Aku dengar ada lomba essay 2 bulan lagi."_

_Ryeowook merasa sudah cukup mendengar semua penjelasan itu. Semakin banyak mendengar semakin telinganya menjadi panas. Ia tak memikiran lomba lagi, Dia sudah kalah jauh, 2 orang temannya itu memang sangat cerdas. Ryeowook bahkan ragu akan kemungkinan ia unggul di pelajaran lain dan sedikit khawatir akan peringkatnya di tengah semester nanti. Tapi ia harus selalu masuk 5 besar bagaimanpun caranya, demi mempertahankan beasiswa. "Aku mengerti Saem, maaf menganggu waktumu." Ryeowook pamit undur diri._

"_Ryeowook-ah.." panggil Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Sebenarnya aku belum berbicara dengan Cho Kyuhyun maupun Kim Kibum, jika salah satu dari mereka menolak berpartisipasi, mungkin kau memiliki kesempatan." _

"_Aku mengerti Saem, terimakasih." Ryeowook membungkuk sambil menarik sudut bibirnya terpaksa, menampilkan senyum palsu seolah berbesar hati yang mampu dibaca Sungmin. Ia menutup pintu, melangkah menyusuri koridor yang sepi dengan tatapan kosongnya._

_**Kim Kibum, **_

_**Aku mungkin terlihat kurang berempati akan masalahmu**_

_**Bagaimana aku bisa mengenggam tanganmu ketika hidupku tak jauh berbeda dengan hidupmu**_

_**Dan kau, memilki apa yang tak kumiliki.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun,**_

_**Aku selalu percaya bahwa tak ada manusia yang sempurna didunia ini**_

_**Tapi kau memang sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari berlian. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha nanti, aku tak akan pernah bisa berada di level mu**_

_**Kaya, cerdas, baik hati dan tanpa cacat. Bagaimana rasanya hidup se sempurna itu?**_

.

.

Kibum dan Ryeowook jalan beriringan keluar gerbang. Cuaca hari ini sangat baik tidak hujan dan juga tidak panas, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja mengingat jarak sekolah dan rumah mereka tak lebih dari 5 Km. Untuk orang seperti Kibum dan Ryeowook yang dimana semua kebutuhan hidup nya tak bergantung pada siapapun, sekecil apapun penghematan akan begitu terasa.

"Kyuhyun? rapat osis lagi?" tanya Kibum singkat.

"Bukan, kali ini rapat ekstrakulikuler musik bersama Changmin. Syukurlah Changmin juga anggota club musik, aku takut anak itu tersesat lagi saat pulang." Balas Ryeowook. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi, keduanya berjalan dalam diam.

"Kau yakin ia hanya berasal dari luar Seoul?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya ia tak mengerti akan pertanyaan itu. Toh, Kyuhyun mengatakan ia berasal dari Incheon sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Maksudku, aku juga berasal dari luar Seoul tapi aku tak se gagap dia. Kau ingat saat-saat pertama kali kita bertiga serumah? Tak mengerti bagaimana cara naik bus? Tak mengerti bagaimana cara mendaftar sekolah? Tak tau letak pusat perbelanjaan? Bahkan sampai sekarang ia sering minta ditemani kemanapun dan masih banyak keanehan lainnya. Ah, dan Ia juga sangat cerdas berbahasa asing. Inggris, Mandarin, Jepang, Prancis itu hanya sebagian kecil yang kita tau. Dia seperti bukan orang yang berasal dari Korea." Lanjut Kibum.

"Kibum-ah kau berbicara aneh, aku semakin tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Ryeowook tersenyum canggung, Kibum sekarang tiba-tiba berbicara aneh tentang Kyuhyun, dia tak mengerti lebih tepatnya tak mau berpikir, pikirannya masih dipenuhi masalah perlombaan tadi.

"Kau itu cerdas, jika kau mau sekali saja melihat dan memperhatikan orang lain, kau pasti bisa mengerti." Sindir Kibum.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Kibum tersinggung.

"Kau ramah, namun dibalik itu semua kau terlalu fokus akan dirimu sendiri. Kau tak memiliki empati. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu karena itu adalah sifat dasar manusia. Aku juga tak membutuhkan empatimu. Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk diabaikan, dia orang yang lurus dan begitu baik, kau dan aku sama-sama mengetahui itu." Kibum berbicara panjang, sampai sedikit terkejut dibuatnya, ini pertama kalinya Kibum berbicara dengan nada mengintimidasi kepadanya.

"Kyuhyun tak bodoh, ia tau kau hidup sulit, tak sadarkah kau ia secara diam-diam berulang kali mencoba mengorek masalah hidupmu? tapi kau terlalu menutup diri dan terlihat mengabaikannya. Namun ia tetap tak berhenti bersikap baik kepadamu. Tak kah kau sebagai teman memiliki rasa ingin tahu juga tentang kehidupannya?" Kibum terus saja berbicara tanpa memberi kesempatan Ryeowook untuk mengelak.

"Kyuhyun tau jelas tentang masalah yang kuhadapi, ia juga sedikit tau tentang masa lalu mu yang hidup di panti asuhan. Tapi tak ada satupun diantara kita yang tahu sedikitpun tentangnya…"

"Ia kaya, cerdas dan sempurna. Apa yang perlu kita khawatirkan tentangnya? Cukup pikirkan dirimu sendiri Kibum‼ Kau sudah berhasil mengumpulkan 50 juta Won untuk membayar hutangmu ke ahjussi itu?" Potong Ryeowook secara tajam tiba-tiba. Cukup sudah, dia sudah cukup pusing dengan masalah sekolah dan Kibum tiba-tiba berbicara tentang Kyuhyun. Ryeowook bukannya sejahat itu, ia juga bukan tak seperduli itu, tapi dia mencoba berpikir rasional, memangnya apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari Kyuhyun? hidup anak itu sempurna.

"Tak ada manusia yang hidupnya sempurna. Aku tak memaksamu, tapi sebagai orang yang hidup bersama cobalah sesekali peduli sesama Ryeowook-ah. Kebaikan Kyuhyun menyadarkanku bahwa setiap manusia hidup berdampingan dan membutuhkan satu sama lain." Kibum tak merasa sakit hati akan ucapan Ryeowook, ia justru merendahkan nada bicaranya dan menatap lurus temannya ini, mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Cobalah sedikit terbuka dan saling perduli satu sama lain." Kibum menepuk pundak Ryeowook.

"Dan tentang Kyuhyun, kau hanya tak pernah melihatnya, kau tak pernah melihat matanya yang menyiratkan kesepian dan kesedihan yang mendalam." Tak mengatakan apapun lagi, Kibum tersenyum tipis, melihat ekspresi Ryeowook, Kibum yakin ia sudah berhasil membuat anak itu mengerti.

Kibum melangkah duluan, meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk, perasaan bersalah paling mendominasi, Ryeowook sadar betul kalau selama ini ia begitu tak perduli terhadap orang lain.

Pada dasarnya semua manusia memiliki sifat egois. Secara logika, tak ada manusia yang mementingkan orang lain diatas dirinya sendiri. Seorang remaja rasional yang besar dengan tekanan dan pengalaman yang berat seperti Kibum maupun Ryeowook, bersikap baik dan perduli sesama ibarat sebuah lelucon dalam kehidupan berat mereka. Hidup secara individualis adalah satu-satunya pilihan mereka.

Namun kedatangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyadarkan Kim Kibum, Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang memeluknya saat menangis, orang pertama yang mengelus pundaknya saat ia ketakutan, orang pertama yang menawarkan bantuan. Kibum mengingat jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati berusaha membuatnya tak tersinggung menawarkan tabungan pribadinya yang berjumlah 30 Juta won untuk membantu membayar sebagian hutang Kibum. Namun Kibum cukup tau diri, cukup Kyuhyun berada disisinya saat-saat seperti ini saja sudah cukup, tapi Kyuhyun terus memaksa membuat Kibum terpaksa berbohong bahwa semua itu percuma, Ia dan Choi Siwon itu sudah melakukannya. Kibum tersenyum tipis mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar itu. Mereka hanya orang asing, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun sebaik dan seperduli itu?

Dan akhirnya ia sadar didunia ini memang ada orang-orang yang dianugrahkan sifat baik oleh Tuhan. Didunia ini memang ada orang yang mampu menekan sifat egoisnya, mengubahnya menjadi empati yang tinggi. Orang baik ternyata tidak hanya ada dicerita fiksi saja, Kibum sudah menemuinya dikehidupan ini.

Dan bolehkah Kibum yang serba kekurangan ini mencoba menjadi baik juga? Kibum sudah memulai langkah awalnya, menyadarkan Ryeowook untuk sedikit terbuka dan perduli sesama sekaligus mengajaknya memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Kibum tak mengerti, Kibum selalu merasa sedih tanpa alasan yang jelas setiap melihat Kyuhyun, terlebih sejak kejadian malam itu, saat Kyuhyun mengigau meminta tolong dan memohon untuk tidak dibunuh.

.

.

Changmin menekan-nekan tuts piano dengan malas. Rapat club musik dimulai jam 4 dan ini masih jam 3. Ia dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu bersama di ruang musik sembari belajar. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang mengajari dirinya bermain piano. Do Re Mi Do Mi Do Mi ulang changmin terus menerus sambil menekan tuts piano, hanya nada singkat itu yang ia bisa, itupun baru beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Kyuhyun mengajarinya. Changmin sebenarnya tak minat akan piano atau alat musik yang lainnya, ia ikut club musik hanya karena ingin mengikuti Kyuhyun saja, beruntung ia tak buta nada dan sedikit bisa bernyanyi dengan baik.

2 bulan duduk sebangku dengan Kyuhyun, menjadikan keduanya begitu lengket seperti perangko. Dimana ada Kyuhyun disitu ada Changmin. Sayang sekali Changmin tak bisa ikut osis, mengingat ia sudah ikut club sepak bola, ia tak punya waktu lagi jika ia juga mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk keanggotaan osis. Bukan tanpa alasan Changmin menempeli Kyuhyun kemanapun.

"Ah lama sekali Sungmin saem memanggilnya. Pasti tentang lomba debate itu." Changmin berucap sendiri, jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kembali menekan tuts piano, seperti anak TK yang baru pertama belajar.

"Pintar MIPA, hubungan sosial, bahasa asing, bermain musik, bernyanyi, kau juga baik hati. Ah sempurna sekali, lalu kenapa mereka membuangmu?" Changmin kembali berbicara sendiri.

"Yah, Tuhan maha adil Changmin-ah. Seorang sempurnapun tak bisa merasakan kebahagian berlimpah. Tugasmu hanya terus menjadi temannya dan juga berdoa semoga mereka sadar." Changmin berhenti berbicara sendiri dan berlatih Do Re Mi Do Mi Do Mi nya ketika smartphone disaku celananya bergetar. Melihat tak ada Id penelepon dan nomor asing dilayar smartphonenya, Changmin tersenyum miris "Tsk, baru saja dibicarakan sudah menelepon." Changmin tau betul nomor asing ini, nomor teman sekaligus seorang yang dianggapnya hyung dinegeri seberang yang tak pernah dia simpan demi berjaga-jaga, mengingat Kyuhyun suka sekali memainkan handphone nya.

Changmin menengok kebelakang, mamastikan Kyuhyun belum muncul. "Wae?" Changmin menerima telepon itu dengan ketus.

"_Kau sudah menjadi sahabatnya sekarang?"_

"Ya dan aku sudah mengikutinya kemanapun. Apa kau ingin aku ikut tinggal dirumahnya juga?" Jawab Changmin kembali ketus.

"_Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah sekarang."_

"Dengarkan aku, aku tak tau apa masalah kalian dengan Kyuhyun sampai kalian menyingkirkannya. Dan aku juga tak mau tau apa penyebab kau membayarku untuk memastikan ia hidup baik di sini. Aku sungguh tidak ingin ikut campur. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa keterlaluan? Bukankah ia adikmu sendiri?" Changmin semakin marah-marah sekarang.

"_Hei, aku hanya bertanya baik-baik. Kau kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? apa bayaranmu kurang? Kau ingin lebih bocah?"_

"Tidak! Dan mulai sekarang berhentilah mengirimiku uang karena aku mulai tulus untuk berteman dengannya sekarang. Ia teman yang baik, dan aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian menyingkirkan orang baik sepertinya. Kau tak perlu menghubungiku lagi karena kupastikan dia tak akan pernah kembali ke China, ia terlihat bahagia disini. Puas?" ucap Changmin dengan emosi meluap.

Changmin begitu terkejut saat ponsel ditangannya direbut paksa oleh seseorang dibelakang. Changmin menegang saat melihat Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel miliknya ditelinganya. "Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar bertanya kepada orang diseberang sana. Namun tak ada jawaban, hanya ada nada tut tut tut menandakan seseorang diseberang sana menutup sepihak sambungan teleponnya. Kyuhyun mengecek nomor si penelepon, namun tak ada Id nya. Dengan tangan bergetar Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya mencoba mencocokkan semua nomor keluarganya dengan nomor yang tertera dihandphone milik Changmin, tapi tak ada satupun yang cocok. "Shit." Kyuhyun mengumpat, dengan marah dilemparnya smartphone miliknya dan juga milik Changmin di dinding.

Changmin terkejut namun itu tak berlangsung lama, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik kerahnya, memaksanya berdiri. "Siapa yang mengirimmu? Katakan padaku kau suruhan siapa?" Kyuhyun berteriak marah, air matanya sudah tidak bisa ia bendung. Ia tak menyangka mereka sekejam itu, terlebih ia merasa sakit mengetahui orang yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat dihadapannya ini tak lebih dari orang suruhan keluarganya. Ia merasa begitu sakit dan dibodohi.

Changmin hanya diam dan bergumam maaf. Kyuhyun semakin tak sabar dan mulai meninju beberapa kali wajah Changmin tanpa perlawanan. "Eomoni? Jungsoo Hyung? Donghae Hyung? siapa yang mengirimmu katakan padaku Shim Changmin!" Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dengan kekerasan, tapi untuk sekarang ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia sudah menghilang, tidak kah itu cukup untuk mereka?

Kyuhyun berhenti. Sadar bahwa ini bukan dirinya sekali, dia bukan orang yang menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan. Kyuhyun menarik nafas lelah. "Kau! Apakah kau manusia? Apakah kalian manusia? Mau sejauh apa kalian menyakitiku?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya kewajah Changmin, dapat Changmin liat mata itu berkilat marah, wajah itu menampakkan raut kecewa yang membuat Changmin ingin menangis. " Kau.. inikah dirimu yang sebenarnya? Katakan pada siapapun yang menyuruhmu bahwa aku tak akan pernah kembali." Kyuhyun meraih segera tas ranselnya dilantai, tanpa mengambil handphonenya yang sudah tak berbentuk ia segera melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Changmin dengan sejuta penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

.

.

Ryeowook berhenti melamun saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ryeowook berbalik sedikit terkejut. "Kibum-ah.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tak bekerja?" Tanya Kibum. Benar juga, apa yang dilakukan seorang Kim Ryeowook dihalte bus jam 8 malam seperti ini, mengingat jam kerjanya masih tersisa 2-3 jam lagi.

"Bosku menyuruh pulang lebih awal. Aku terlihat tak enak badan katanya." Jawab Ryeowook. Kibum segera merespon cepat, menundukkan diri disamping Ryeowook sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening Ryeowook. "Tidak panas, tapi wajahmu memang sedikit pucat." Ucap Kibum. "Kalau kau sakit kenapa tidak pulang? Bus dari tadi lewat dan kau diam saja tak naik! Duduk lama-lama disini bisa membuatmu kedinginan!" Kibum menegur.

Ryeowook tak menjawab dan memilih kembali menatap kosong kearah jalan. Kehiningan seketika tercipta di halte sepi itu.

"Ryeowook-ah aku minta maaf jika kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku tadi si…"

"Kau tidak bekerja?" Ryeowook memotong bicaranya.

Kibum melirik arloji ditangannya. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum jam kerja pekerjaan paruh waktu ke-duanya dimulai. "Aku masih punya sedikit waktu." Ucap Kibum.

"Kibum-ah kau tadi bilang agar aku sedikit terbuka bukan?"

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan? Aku bisa izin bekerja hari ini." Kibum merespon baik.

"Tadi aku melihatnya, bahkan tadi aku mengantarkan minuman padanya Kibum. Akhirnya aku melihatnya setelah sekian lama." Suara Ryeowook tiba-tiba parau, bisa Kibum lihat kedua mata sahabatnya itu berkaca-kaca.

"Dia masih seperti dulu, dia masih cantik seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang ia terlihat jauh lebih cantik. Ia kini memakai lipstick dan perona wajah, dia juga memakai gaun yang indah, dia sungguh cantik Kibum. Aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya." Lirih Ryeowook. Kibum mulai bingung dibuatnya. Mencoba menebak-nebak 'Dia' yang dibicarakan Ryeowook, 'Kekasih Ryeowook kah?' tapi kenapa bisa sampai sesedih ini. Namun Kibum menahan diri untuk bertanya. Ia hanya terus mendengarkan dan mulai merangkul pundak Ryeowook mencoba menguatkan.

"Tapi dia tak melihatku. Dia selalu seperti itu, dia tak pernah menatapku dari dulu. Bahkan saat 10 tahun lalu dia meninggalkanku didepan pagar panti asuhan itu, hanya aku yang terus menatapnya, ia tak berbalik barang sedetikpun melihatku." Dan akhirnya Kibum paham 'Dia' yang di ceritakan Ryeowook saat ini.

Ryeowook menangis tanpa suara, pemuda pendek itu hanya menunduk, membiarkan tetesan air matanya membasahi celana kain yang dikenakannya. Tanpa berkata apapun Kibum segera memeluk Ryeowook, menyenderkan kepala pemuda itu dibahunya. Ia bisa mengerti, ia tau betul bagaimana sakitnya ditinggal orang tua, namun Kibum lebih beruntung, setidaknya saat ayahnya meninggalkannya karena hutang, ia sudah sebesar sekarang, pemuda yang sekarang berada dipelukannya ini ditinggalkan disaat ia masih begitu kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kibum merasa hidupnya lebih beruntung dari orang lain.

"Ibuku, aku melihatnya Kibum." Ryeowook tak tahan, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan tangisannya, terisak dibahu Kibum. Pundaknya bergetar karena tangis. Kibum tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, ia tak seperti Kyuhyun yang bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata menenangkan. Ia hanya bisa mengusap pundak Ryeowook terus menerus.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terus menangis dibalik pintu kamarnya, bersender dengan lutut ditekuk, menyembunyikan wajah sambil terisak begitu perih. Hari sudah berubah gelap namun Kyuhyun tak ada niat merubah posisi, tak berniat mengganti seragam. Biar saja, toh tak ada orang dirumah, biarkan Kyuhyun menangis sepuasnya sebelum kedua temannya itu pulang, biarkan Kyuhyun membuka topeng sok ceria nya sebentar saja.

Saat ini Kyuhyun merasa sangat sesak sampai dadanya terasa ingin pecah. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada siapapun. Kyuhyun ingin sekali salah satu dari kedua temannya itu memeluknya, menenangkannya, memberitahu bahwa ia tak sendiri. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun menelpon Kibum dan menyuruhnya pulang lalu menangis meraung dipundak Kibum. Tapi Kyuhyun sangat tau diri, baik Kibum atau Ryeowook juga mempunyai masalah. Kyuhyun begitu pengertian sehingga ia lagi-lagi menelan kesakitannya seorang diri.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar air matanya saat mendengar bel rumah nya berbunyi beberapa kali. Sudah jelas bukan Ryeowook ataupun Kibum, kedua orang itu tak pernah memencet bel rumah saat pulang, toh ini rumah mereka bertiga. Dengan lemah ia melangkah keluar kamar, menuju pintu dan memeriksa layar interkom sebelum membukanya. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya bingung saat melihat pundak seseorang berjas hitam membelakangi layar. Tak ingin berpikir aneh, Kyuhyun membuka saja pintu itu.

"Kau siapa?"

Saat pria berjas itu berbalik, Kyuhyun merasa langit runtuh menimpanya. Untuk apa orang ini kemari? Tidak lebih tepatnya, kenapa orang ini bisa kemari?

Seperti landak yang terperangkap ranjau. Istilah itulah yang bisa menggambarkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun tak bisa bereaksi apapun saat orang itu masuk dengan angkuhnya tanpa melepas sepatu. Memperhatikan rumah sewaan yang mungkin terlihat kecil dimata orang itu.

"Jadi disini kau tinggal selama ini?" Tanya orang itu meremehkan.

"Jungsoo hyung.. kau bagaimana bisa.." Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa berbicara lancar saat ini. Ah akhirya Kyuhyun paham, mungkinkan Jungsoo yang mengirim Shim Changmin?

Jungsoo berbalik dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tau kau disini? Ck, Cho Kyuhyun dengar kau itu cerdas di akademik, tapi mengapa sangat bodoh memilih kabur ke Korea? Aboji sudah tau kau disini, kau lupa ia punya relasi diseluruh asia?"

Jungsoo kembali melangkah angkuh, mendudukan dirinya disofa ruang tamu. Kyuhyun mengikutinya dalam diam.

Keduanya tak menyadari saat pintu kembali terbuka, Kibum dan Ryeowook yang berniat masuk menghentikan langkah mereka saat menyadari ada orang lain dirumah ini, memilih bersembunyi dibalik dinding pembatas ruang tamu dan lorong pintu saat keduanya melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbicaran serius dengan pria berjas hitam. Mungkin orang itu kerabat Kyuhyun, pikir keduanya.

"Apa kau yang mengirimnya?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Jungsoo hanya menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ya, pasti kau yang mengirimnya. Bukan Eomoni ataupun Donghae hyung, kaulah yang paling membenciku." Kyuhyun menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun mulai menunduk dan menangis. Dihadapan Jungsoo, Kyuhyun selalu merasa lemah. Hyungnya ini begitu kuat untuk dilawannya.

"Aku sudah mengalah, aku sudah menyingkir. Apa itu belum cukup untuk kalian?"

Jungsoo diam, tak mengerti dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Mengirim apa maksud anak ini? bukan ini tujuannya mendatangi Kyuhyun, bukan untuk mendengar tangisan tak jelas anak itu seperti ini. Tujuannya datang kemari hanyalah ingin menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi lebih jauh lagi.

"Kenapa kau mengirim orang untuk memastikanku tak kembali? Kenapa sampai sejauh ini kau menyakitiku? Kau tenang saja hyung, aku tak akan kembali." Kyuhyun berucap lirih sembari menangis terisak. Jungsoo sampai tertegun dibuatnya, Kyuhyun menangis begitu menyedihkan begini, sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir ia melihat anak itu menangis deras?

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada memohon kepada Jungsoo dengan air mata tak kunjung berhenti. " Hentikan ini hyung, berhenti menyakitiku terus menerus . Mencoba membunuhku saat aku kecil, memusuhiku bertahun-tahun, Mengusirku pergi dari rumah? Tak kah itu sudah cukup? Kumohon biarkan aku hidup tenang hyung, aku berjanji tidak akan muncul lagi di kehidupan keluarga Cho. " Air mata Kyuhyun semakin mengalir deras, dapat Jungsoo lihat pundak anak itu bergetar hebat.

Namun Jungsoo tetaplah Cho Jungsoo berhati dingin, ia tak tersentuh sedikitpun melihat anak itu menangis. " Berhentilah menangis, kau pikir aku akan merasa kasihan Kyuhyun?" Jawab Jungsoo menusuk.

Kibum dan Ryeowook dibalik dinding hanya bisa menutup mulut sembari menatap satu sama lain, sama-sama begitu terkejut mendengar fakta ini. Kibum merasa sudah cukup dan tak tahan, ia juga merasa tak sopan terus menguping masalah keluarga orang, ia segera membuka pintu dan menarik Ryeowook keluar rumah.

"Apa itu tadi Kibum?" lirih Ryeowook pelan.

Kibum tak menjawab, ia terkejut sungguh. Tapi lebih dari itu, Kibum merasa marah. Kibum yakin bila tadi ia tak segera keluar, ia bisa menghajar pria berjas itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, setiap aku melihatnya, aku selalu merasa bahwa ia seperti orang yang selalu hidup dengan segala kemudahan, seperti pangeram ang dibesarkan dikeluarga kaya dan sempurna." Ryeowook berucap semakin lirih. "Ini mengerikkan Kibum.." lanjutnya sembari mengusap lengannya sendiri, ia merasa begitu sedih. Kyuhyun si anak sempurna itu, beginikah kehidupannya?

"Ia memang pangeran. Pangeran yang disingkirkan." Ucap Kibum pelan.

.

**Hidup ini keras tapi aku bukanlah seorang diri yang paling menderita.**

Kim Ryeowook sadar, tidaklah benar ketika ia terus mengutuk Tuhan akan nasib sial yang dihadapinya.

Pada dasarnya setiap orang mempunyai masalah dalam kehidupan mereka, besar kecilnya tergantung prespektif dan kemampuan orang itu dalam melihat dan menghadapi masalah nya. Dan Ryeowook akhirnya sadar mereka sama, mereka bertiga bukanlah remaja normal yang hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang dan kebahagian, mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang berjuang untuk hidup.

Ryeowook meyakini, mereka bertiga adalah orang hebat. Orang yang hebat bukanlah orang yang berani mati, namun orang yang berani hidup dan terus hidup. Ditengah berbagai masalah yang dihadapi, berusaha menggapai bahagia yang mungkin mereka temui nanti.

.

**TBC**

**.**

LIFE adalah sebuah fanfiction yang bercerita tentang kehidupan dan persahabatan. Fanfiction ini ringan yang bahkan beberapa saya ambil dari personal experience bersama sahabat. Jika kalian ingin membaca fanfiction yang membuat kalian menangis terus menerus, sepertinya fanfic ini bukanlah pilihannya. Saya berkata seperti ini agar kalian tidak memiliki ekspektasi yang tinggi.

Terimakasih sudah membaca, Saya tunggu reviewnya. Ayok review-review karena saya mulai malas lagi ini :) :) :)

Eh, selamat tahun 2017 ya..

Jiyeoon.


	10. Chapter 9

LIFE CHAPTER 9 : _**Give a shoulder to lean on instead of thousand words, Give a bitter words to encourage instead of sweet words to courtesy**_

**Warning : TYPO‼**

**.**

**LIFE **

**By jiyeoon**

_Orang lain, bahkan ada yang begitu menyayangi hewan peliharaannya. Tapi aku ini manusia_.

.

CHAPTER 9

Mengunci diri didalam kamar, dalam kegelapan dan sepi. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan. Duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang, menekuk lutut dengan pandangan kosong. Tak lagi mengeluarkan air mata, karena matanya sudah terasa perih karena banyak menangis, dia hanya duduk termenung. Tangannya meremas kuat selembar cek bernilai jutaan dollar, menatapnya sekilas. Melihat nominal angka yang begitu besar di lembar itu semakin membuatnya muak. Orang itu sudah memberinya banyak luka, dan sekarang ia mengantarkan sebuah luka baru. Sungguh ia ingin merengek, ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tak mampu berkompromi dengan luka yang satu ini, lagi.

Dia hanya anak kecil naif yang berlagak sok dewasa. Anak berumur 15 tahun yang bahkan belum mempunyai ID nya. Begitu naif sehingga merasa yakin bisa menanggung semua rasa sakit sendirian, begitu naif berharap sebuah kehidupan baru yang bahagia. Belum genap 3 bulan ia merasakan sedikit apa itu bahagia. Baru saja ia mengenal mereka, orang-orang senasib yang membuat ia merasa sedikit beruntung akan kehidupannya. Orang-orang senasib yang membuatnya memiliki semangat untuk memulai kehidupan baru.

Dan sekarang haruskah ia melepaskannya? Lagi?

Menggeleng kuat dalam renungannya.

Kyuhyun tak mau.

Berhenti meremas cek dalam genggamannya, bangkit berdiri lalu buru-buru menaruh cek itu kedalam laci, menyimpannya ditempat paling dasar, dibawah tumpukkan benda-benda lain, menaruhnya ditempat yang tak terjangkau, berharap dirinya lupa akan keberadaan benda itu. Kyuhyun tak cukup berani untuk membuangnya, tak juga cukup berani untuk melihatnya terus menerus. Bukan masalah uang, tapi lebih dari itu.

"Tidak, kali ini aku tidak akan pergi lagi. Aku tak akan menurutimu lagi." Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan yakin, tapi mulut tak sejalan dengan tubuhnya, Ia merosot jatuh terduduk. Sekarang ia begitu cengeng. Kyuhyun mencemooh dirinya, tertawa dengan mata berair, entah sudah berapa banyak menangis, tapi kenapa air matanya kembali mengalir, kenapa air matanya tak habis-habis. Kyuhyun merasa orang itu sudah menguras seluruh keberaniannya.

"Aaaghhh…." Berteriak, akhirnya ia melampiaskan semua rasa yang ditanggunya dalam sebuah suara memekik.

Kyuhyun tak sadar, orang-orang yang senasib dengannya berada diluar. Berdiri mematung menatap pintu kamarnya yang dikunci. Kibum dan Ryeowook memasuki rumah tepat 15 menit setelah Jungsoo keluar dari rumah mereka. Bermaksud memberikan waktu sejenak untuk Kyuhyun menyendiri, namun apa yang mereka dengar ketika baru saja memasuki rumah. Teriakan Kyuhyun yang cukup nyaring dari dalam kamar.

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kibum. Namun Kibum menggeleng pelan, membuat Ryeowook mendengus frustasi. "Aku tak tahan Kibum, setidaknya aku ingin meminjamkan bahuku untuknya menangis."

"Dia butuh waktu sendiri Ryeowook, dia juga pasti benci kedapatan dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini oleh kita. Kau tau bagaimana wataknya bukan? Dia percaya dirinya yang paling tegar. Biarkan ia tenang dulu, ia akan keluar sendiri nanti."

.

Kyuhyun tak ingat berapa lama ia menangis, saat mengerjap ia mendapati dirinya berbaring dilantai. Tak nyaman, Kyuhyun merasa kedinginan juga nyeri di sekujur tubuh. Tak bisa berbohong, tubuhnya hanya terbiasa tidur di kasur yang empuk, dibawah hangatnya selimut tebal. Ingatkan Kyuhyun jika di China ia mempunyai kasur dan selimut yang berkali kali lipat lebih nyaman dari yang ia punya saat ini. Dan sekarang ia malah tertidur dilantai, ck bukan Kyuhyun sekali.

Saat berusaha duduk, Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Ia memegang keningnya sebentar, benar, rupanya ia terserang demam. Sedikit susah Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri bermaksud menuju kasur, namun naas tubuhnya begitu lemah dan hilang keseimbagan.

"Akh…." Kyuhyun merintih cukup nyaring. "Appo…" Ngilu sekali tubuhnya, sebelum sukses menghantam lantai, pinggulnya sempat menubruk meja, jelas sangat sakit, Kyuhyun sangat tak beruntung.

Suara rintihannya yang begitu nyaring membangunkan dua orang dikamar lain tepat disebelah kamarnya. Buru-buru Kibum juga Ryeowook menggedor pintu kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah Gwenchana?" Ryeowook paling gusar saat ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah buka pintunya." Kibum meminta dengan tenang. Tapi Kyuhyun begitu lemah, tubuhnya yang lemah lagi panas ditambah pinggulnya yang nyeri membuatnya tak bisa bangkit meminta tolong.

"Ryeowook tolong kau kebawah, minta kunci serep ke ahjumma pemilik rumah."

.

Saat berhasil membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya Kibum dan Ryeowook mendapati Kyuhyun terbaring lemah dilantai, buru-buru mereka mengangkatnya ke kasur. "Kau demam Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menyadari pertama kali. "Aku akan manyiapkan kompres."lanjutnya lalu pergi kedapur.

"Mianhae, aku merepotkan kalian." ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

"Appo..?" Kibum menyadari Kyuhyun sedari tadi memegang pinggul kanannya.

"Tadi terantuk meja, sakit sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Diamana kau meletakkan salep?" Kibum mulai menggeledah meja belajar Kyuhyun.

"Bukan disitu. Aku menyimpannya dilemari sana. Dalam kotak P3K." telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah lemari kecil dibagian ujung kamar.

Saat Kibum berhasil mendapatkan salep, saat itu juga Ryeowook datang membawa kompresan. "Kibum bisa kau melakukan ini untuk Kyuhyun? Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuknya sarapan."

"Ya. Taruh saja dimeja nakas" Jawab Kibum singkat, setelahnya Ryeowook bermaksud keluar menuju dapur, sedikit melirik salep ditangan Kibum namun enggan bertanya lebih, ia sudah bisa menebak sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar matanya menatap sejenak ke arah Kibum, Kibum juga menatapnya sebentar, keduanya saling mengangguk bersama. Sebuah komunikasi non verbal dengan maksud kesepakatan untuk jangan mengungkit masalah kemarin malam dulu untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang sakit, tak baik menanyainya pertanyaan macam-macam.

"Sarapan? Memangnya ini jam berapa Kibum?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Setengah enam pagi." Kibum membuka kancing seragam sekolah Kyuhyun, menyibak kaos dalam dan mendapati pinggul kanan Kyuhyun yang berwarna keunguan. Dalam diamnya, ia mengoleskan salep perlahan. Selanjutnya mengompres kening Kyuhyun dengan telaten.

"Kau belum berganti baju dari kemarin. Aku akan menggantikan bajumu." Ujar Kibum disela kegiatannya.

"Kibum.. aku malu." Tolak Kyuhyun.

Kibum tak perduli, ia berjalan dengan santainya ke arah lemari mengambil kaos dan celana kain selutut milik Kyuhyun. Toh Kyuhyun sedang lemah tak bisa melawan. Kibum mulai menggantikan pakaian sang sahabat tanpa perduli wajah memerah Kyuhyun menahan malu.

Ryeowook kembali datang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air hangat, juga beberapa butir paracetamol untuk penurun demam. "Makanlah.." baru Ryeowook berusaha menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kibum segera menghentikkannya sembari tersenyum tipis. "Kau bersiaplah sekolah, aku akan merawatnya hari ini."

"Tidak, kalian berdua pergi sekolah saja. Aku tak apa sendiri." Kyuhyun menolak, namun karena terlalu banyak berbicara membuat suaranya sedikit serak.

"Kau itu mudah sekali sakit. Saat sedang sakit kau begitu lemah, berbicara saja serak dan tidak jelas. lalu sekarang minta ditinggal sendiri? Ck." Kibum mencemooh sembari mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam menerimanya,

"Jangan merasa tidak enak. Lagipula aku memang sedang ingin membolos." Kibum kembali menyuapinya seperti bayi.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap. Kibum tolong rawat uri Kyuhyunie dengan baik nde?" ujar Ryeowook ceria sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ryeowook." Panggilan Kibum menghentikan langkah Ryeowook, membuatnya berbalik sebentar.

"Aku menolak ikut lomba debate, Aku sudah bilang ke Sungmin seongsaenim kalau kau bisa menggantikanku, kau bisa menemuinya hari ini."

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Kibum-ah.." panggilnya pelan, apakah Kibum mendengar ucapannya kemarin itu? Perasaan tak enak kini menyeruak didalam dirinya.

"Tolong jangan salah paham, aku menolak karena aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan lomba semacam itu, aku juga tak punya waktu menyiapkan diri, aku sibuk bekerja dan mereka memahami." Kibum memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Ryeowook yang berdiri termenung didepannya. Ia lanjut menyuapi Kyuhyun yang memandanginya dengan wajah bingung, namun ia abaikan.

"Gomawo Kibum-ah." Ujar Ryeowook pelan lalu berlalu.

.

.

[FLASHBACK]

Matanya mengerjap bahagia, senyumnya merekah saat ahjumma yang merawatnya memakaikannya atribut musim dingin yang hangat. Sebuah sarung tangan, syal, mantel tebal dan juga sepasang sepatu bagus. "Ahjumma, kita mau jalan? Kemana?" baru 5 tahun, tapi anak itu sudah tak cadel.

"Bukan kita. Tapi Kyuhyunie, appa, eomma dan hyungdeul." Jawab si ahjumma sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? ada eomma? dan Kyunie boleh ikut?" tanya anak itu tak percaya.

"Yup, captain Cho boleh ikut. Cha, Mari kedepan, hyung dan eomma sudah menunggu di mobil." Tuan Cho tiba-tiba muncul didepan kamarnaya, mengulurkan tangan yang langgsung disambut bahagia oleh sang anak.

"Appa."

.

Turun dari mobil dengan senyum merekah, rupanya keluarga Cho memutuskan berlibur di salah satu sky resort terkenal di Beijing. Pilihan tempat liburan yang tepat di musim ini. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun, anak itu masih begitu kecil untuk bermain sky.

Hanya Appa, Eomma dan Donghae yang bermain di kawasan _kids zone_, mereka mengajari Donghae bermain karena alasan mereka kesini adalah Donghae yang terus merengek ingin belajar bermain ski. Jungsoo berkata ia malas dan lelah karena perlajalanan yang cukup jauh, memilih menjauh menuju spot yang bagus untuk duduk-duduk, Kyuhyun mengikutinya duduk dalam diam. Namun pandangan Jungsoo masih menjangkau kedua orang tuanya juga Donghae yang bermain bersama.

Terlihat bahagia sekali. Tidak seperti dirinya yang merupakan mendiang istri pertama keluarga Cho, Donghae adalah anak kandung ibu dan juga ayah mereka, pelengkap mereka, simbol kebahagiaan keluarga Cho. Anak yang menyatukan kelurga Cho.

"Hyung, Kyu bosan." Jungsoo melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya sebentar. Lalu kembali memandang ibu, ayah dan Donghae didepan sana, kembali lagi ia memandang sang adik bungsu disampingnya. Tidak seperti Donghae yang merupakan simbol kebahagiaan mereka. Kyuhyun adalah perusak segalanya, sebuah simbol kehancuran, semua berubah sejak anak ini lahir.

Awalnya Jungsoo tak mengerti akan sikap ibunya yang tidak menyukai sang adik dan mulai jarang dirumah. Tak pernah menimang, memberi asi bahkan bermain bersama, selama 5 tahun hidupnya, adik bungsunya ini selalu dirawat oleh seorah pelayan. Jungsoo bingung sungguh, karena Kyuhyun pada dasarnya adalah adik yang penurut dan juga manis, sehingga Jungsoo sangat menyayanginya. Namun beberapa minggu kemarin ia mendapat jawabannya dari sang eomma, sebuah jawaban yang membuat pandangannya tentang si bungsu berubah.

"Kyunie, mari jalan-jalan."

Mereka berjalan lurus, melewati zona bermain_ snowboard_, berbelok kearah barat, semakin lurus semakin menjauh dari resort sky tersebut. Naik ke dataran yang lebih tinggi. Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan saat naik, Jungsoo didepannya tak berbicara banyak, jadi Kyuhyun hanya mengikut saja. Entahlah, sudah beberapa minggu ini Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan sikap hyung sulungnya ini, selalu menghindarinya bermain bersama disetiap waktu dengan alasan ini itu, jadi Kyuhyun mulai sedikit canggung.

Jungsoo berhenti saat sudah sampai dipuncak, Kyuhyun ikut berhenti. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap kebawah, dan terkejut mendapati jurang yang curam. "Hyung kita bisa bermain apa ditempat seperti ini?" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat jurang tersebut.

"Kyunie, mari lebih dekat ke hyung." Kyuhyun menurut dan melangkah maju berdiri disamping Jungsoo.

Begitu cepat, Kyuhyun tak sadar sejak kapan tanah bersalju yang dipijak nya longsor dan sekarang ia tengah berada di posisi hampir jatuh, bergantung dengan tangan digenggam erat oleh sang hyung.

Kyuhyun melirik kebawah, merasa mual karena ketinggian. "Hyung…" Kyuhyun menangis ketakutan. Jungsoo masih terus mengenggam tangannya erat dalam diam, tak berniat menarik sang adik, padahal siapapun tau, Jungsoo bisa dengan sangat mudah menarik tubuh kecil itu.

"Hyung… tolong tarik Kyunie." Kyuhyun meminta tolong dengan cemas, melihat jurang dalam dibawahnya membuatnya sangat takut jatuh

"Kyu, kau taukan eomma tak suka dengan Kyu?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Eomma tak suka Kyu karena Kyu bukan anak appa. Kyunie tidak tau kan?" Jungsoo berucap dengan tenang, namun dengan kondisi seperti ini Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan mendengarnya.

"Hyung bicara apa?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti, anak sekecil itu memang seharusnya tak mengerti.

"Hyung tolong.. tolong.." lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis meminta tolong.

"Donghae dan hyung jadi jarang bertemu eomma karena Kyunie." Jungsoo berucap kembali.

Jungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat air mata Kyuhyun mengalir deras, beralih melihat tubuh bergantung sang adik, merasakan tangan berkeringat dalam genggamannya.

Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dan takut saat Jungsoo mulai tak membalas genggamannya. "Jungsoo Hyung.."

"Mianhae Kyunie sayang.." dalam sekali sentak ia melepas cepat genggaman kecil tangannya. Matanya melihat jelas tubuh kecil Kyuhyun yang berguling menuju dasar jurang.

Tanpa penyesalan ia berbalik, berlari cepat menjauh. Meninggalkan seorang adik tak berdosa dengan luka dibawah sana. Hati dan juga tubuhnya.

.

Namun semuanya tak berjalan sesuai keinginganan anak sulung keluarga Cho. Selama 6 jam Kyuhyun dinyatakan menghilang, semua orang tak tau apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun ditemukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan didasar jurang, tubuh membiru karena kedinginan, tak sadarkan diri dengan seluruh luka menghiasi tubuh dan sebuah luka parah dibelakang kepalanya. Namun anak itu selamat, anak itu masih ingin hidup.

Setelah koma hampir 4 hari, Kyuhyun sadar dalam keadaan amnesia. Hal yang perlu disyukuri sesungguhnya, bayangkan jika anak itu mengingat apa yang dilaluinya sebelum berbaring diranjang pesakitan ini. Berapa banyak luka hati yang harus ditanggungnya jika ia mengingatnya saat itu.

Mendapati kenyataan bahwa ia adalah putra bungsu keluarga Cho dengan seorang appa yang begitu menyayanginya, seorang ibu dan kedua hyung yang membencinya. Entah apa yang Jungsoo atau sang Ibu katakan sehingga berhasil menanamkan sebuah kebencian dihati Donghae.

Hampir sepuluh tahun mereka habiskan dalam ketidaktahuan. Kyuhyun yang naif dan pengalah selalu berkompromi dengan rasa sakit yang mereka berikan. Donghae yang bodoh dan mudah percaya ikut membenci dalam ketidaktahuan.

Sampai hari-hari itu tiba, 4 bulan lalu sebelum Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi. Kepingan-kepingan memori yang dilupakannya mulai melintas secara abstrak. Berhasil membuatnya menarik kesimpulan yang ternyata adalah jawaban sebenarnya.

Mengerikkan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan pergi untuk mengalah dan juga karena…

Takut.

Orang itu, ternyata pernah mengantarnya kepintu kematian.

[FLASHBACK END]

.

.

Hampir jam 3 siang, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kondisi Kyuhyun membaik, demamnya masih cukup tinggi. Kibum tak berhenti mengganti kompresan dikeningnya. Sejam lalu, Kyuhyun kembali tertidur setelah memakan sup tak karuan yang dibuat Kibum. Memaksa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit pun percuma, ia menolak dengan keras.

"_Hyung..tolong.."_ Kyuhyun mulai mengiggau. Ryeowook bingung harus melakukan apa, ia hanya berusaha mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun menenangkan. Ryeowook yang beberapa menit lalu pulang sekolah langsung menggantikan Kibum menjagai Kyuhyun, Kibum memutuskan beristirahat di sofa ruang tengah.

"_Hyung.. jangan membunuhku.."_

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun?" Tidak seperti Kibum, Ryeowook baru pertama kali mendapati Kyuhyun menginggau seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangun, ia tersentak keras dan spontan duduk meringkuk. Ryeowook semakin khawatir. "Kibum-ah…" Ryeowook memanggil Kibum cukup nyaring.

"Jangan membunuhku, jangan membunuhku." Kyuhyun berucap tak karuan, mulai memeluk kedua lutut yang menempel didadanya, posisinya menggambarkan seseorang yang sangat ketakutan. Kibum muncul dan sama terkejutnnya dengan Ryeowook. Air mata Kyuhyun mulai mengalir karena ketakutan memenuhi dirinya, Kyuhyun lalu mendunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah, terisak keras dengan tubuh berguncang hebat.

Kibum dengan cepat mengambil posisi Ryeowook. Memegang erat pundak sang sahabat. "Kyuhyun, tenang lah, ini aku Kibum. Kau berada di Korea, kau aman, tak ada yang akan membunuhmu."

Tidak ada reaksi, akhirnya mereka membiarkan Kyuhyun terus menangis. Berapa menit berlalu, tubuh Kyuhyun sudah berhenti bergetar, tangisannya mulai mereda, walaupun masih sesegukkan, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Terkejut mendapati dua sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya khawatir.

Kyuhyun tak sadar ada orang lain yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Kibum-ah, Ryeowook-ah. Kalian sejak tadi disini?"

Kibum tiba-tiba memukul pelan kepalanya. "Pabo.. kenapa menanggungnya sendirian? Kenapa tak pernah bercerita?" Kibum mulai merasa melankolis sendiri, matanya memanas mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, mendapati Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti tadi.

"Kalian?" Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kami sudah tau Kyuhyunie, kami mendengar apa yang kau dan orang itu bicarakan kemarin. Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita? Seperti apa kau memandang kami sebenarnya?" Ryeowook sendiri mulai menangis.

"Mianhae." Kyuhyun menunduk dan mulai menangis. Lagi. Ah.. Kyuhyun merasa malu dan cengeng sekali saat ini.

Kibum berjongkok menghadap Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Diraihnya pundak sang sahabat sembari menatapnya dalam. "Kyuhyun, kau tau? Salah satu hal yang paling kubenci adalah melihat seseorang yang berarti untukku kesakitan. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang berarti untukku dari seakrang." Kyuhyun menatapnya terkejut, sebuah pengakuan dari seseorang yang abru dikenalnya beberapa bulan.

Benarkah?

Benarkah keberadaaanya bisa berarti lebih untuk orang lain. Dan mereka, bahkan bukan keluarganya.

Seolah tau isi pikiran Kyuhyun, Kibum menatap sang sahabat dengan senyum, mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. "Jadi Kyuhyun, kumohon belajarlah berhenti merasakan itu. Kau sudah disini, kau memiliki kami."pinta Kibum sembari mulai mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bigung bagaimana caranya berhenti merasa Kibum, tak semudah yang kau katakan, ini menyakitkan." Kyuhyun melepas paksa genggaman lembut Kibum ditangannya, mulai memeluk sendiri lengannyayang menggigil ketika campuran rasa itu kembali datang. Takut, sedih, kecewa. Semua bercampur membentuk rasa sakit.

"Dengarkan aku!" Kibum menyentak pundak Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Lebih dari siapapun, saat kau sudah melangkah sejauh ini, ketika kau sudah melangkahkan kakimu ketempat asing ini. Seharusnya kau yang paling menyadari bahwa kau tidak menyisahkan harapan lagi yang tertinggal disana. Berhentilah terkejut, bersedih dan terpukul dengan apa yang dilakukan mereka. Itu hanya akan semakin menyakitimu."

Tidak

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak setuju, air matanya mulai jatuh. Dilepasnya paksa tangan Kibum dari pundaknya. "Kenapa tidak? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyisahkan harapan? Kau tau apa tentang harapanku"

Kyuhyun mendecih saat mendapati Kibum terdiam, kemudian ia menatap kosong kearah depan. "Orang lain, bahkan ada yang begitu menyayangi hewan peliharaannnya. Tapi aku ini manusia. Kenapa dia memperlakukan manusia seperti ini."

"Kyuhyun-ah…" lirih Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, biarkan aku merengek kali ini. pergilah jika kalian tidak ingin dengar." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bukan seperti itu maksudku." Kibum merasa tidak enak.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook melangkah maju, duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun, meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun, melingkarkan jemari panjang Kyuhyun dengan miliknya. Diraihnya pelan kepala Kyuhyun, mendorongnya untuk bersandar dipundaknya. "Bagus Kyuhyun-ah. Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Marahlah, menangislah yang banyak, kutuk orang itu sebanyak kau mau," ucap Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun menurut, kembali menangis dalam rangkuhan seorang Ryeowook.

"Aku masih bisa berkompromi dengan kebencian dari ibu dan hyungku yang satu lagi. Tapi dia berbeda. Dia membenciku disetiap aliran darahnya. Dia pernah mengantarku kepintu kematian, dia memusuhiku, mengusiku dan sekarang dia.." Kyuhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataaannya saat sesak itu kembali datang.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena sesenggukan. "Dan harapanku tidaklah begitu muluk. Aku hanya berharap bebas dari kebenciannya. Aku sudah berlari sejauh ini, tapi dia masih terus menyakitiku."

"Nae appa... aku bahkan meninggalkan nae appa demi dia.. appa...hiks.. mianhae appa.."

Sore itu, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan segalanya.

.

_Give a shoulder to lean on instead of thousand words. _

_Give a bitter words to encourage instead of sweet words to courtesy_

Ada saat ketika kita begitu lemah. Merasa seisi dunia berbalik membelakangi kita. Pada saat itu, jika kau orang yang beruntung, kau akan menemui dua jenis teman yang datang. Yang pertama ia tak suka berbasa basi, dia akan mengkritikmu, mencemoohmu karena begitu cengeng, namun dibalik perkataannya, ia berusaha menguatkanmu, mengajakmu melihat raelita. Yang kedua, tanpa berkata apapun, ia memberikan pundaknya sukarela, membiarkanmu bersandar untuk menangis, marah bahkan mengutuk.

Tak perduli kau suka yang mana, jangan tinggalkan salah satu diantaranya. Mereka adalah orang yang berharga. Tak ada yang lebih baik dan tak ada yang lebih buruk.

**TBC**

Chap ini buat kalian yang penasaran sama masa lalu Kyuhyun. Chap depan mungkin aku bahas Ryeowook dan Kibum selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya saya bingung nanti harus naikin rate nya atau ngga. Saya sih maunya tetap namun konsekuensinya berarti ada beberapa yang saya rombak. Ya sudahlah nikmati aja dulu chapter ini, chapter chapter selanjutnya nanti saya pikirkan lagi.. See you next time! Dan jangan lupa review.

Next :

_Jika masih pantas, akan kubuang harga diriku. Bersujud dikakimu meminta maaf, walaupun itu tak akan membuat ibumu hidup kembali._

_._

_Bila kau tak ada. Aku hanya perlu mengurus diriku. Dari awal kaulah yang menyebabkan semua ini._

_._

_._

_Kau berbohong padaku! Orang itu baru menyentuhmu sekarang bukan? _

_Dia benar-benar melakukannya? _

_Bagaimana bisa kau melaluinya seorang diri!_


End file.
